Outstrip
by Sele-chan
Summary: Cuatro chicos han estado una vida mas o menos "común" sin siquiera conocerse entre si, pero ahora el destino ha empezado a llamar y los hilos de su vida se han unido irremediablemente, habiendo probado el amargo sabor de la soledad y el dolor, ahora les toca superarse a si mismos y encontrarse con su "destino". AU ligero, Post-star.
1. Prologo 1

_**Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece, si lo hiciera probablemente no lo abria terminado todavia u.u**_

_**Clasificacion T por lenguaje.**_

* * *

_¡Amy! Recuerda el bolígrafo que te di, ¡prueba el todo por el todo!-_

_Sailor mercury asintió ligeramente, antes de lanzar la pluma a la sacerdotisa de cabello negro. El símbolo de Marte brillo en su frente en un segundo, y al siguiente la sacerdotisa se encontró en una especie de uniforme de marinerito, haciendo caso omiso de esto grito -¡Fobos, Deimos! – Los dos cuervos volaron alrededor de aquel hombre que ya se encontraba inmovilizado por la tiara de Sailor moon._

_-¡Fuego de Marte, purifica! – ella grito guiada por su instinto-_

_Aquel hombre se desvaneció entre gritos de agonía, dejando en su lugar solo el fuego ardiente._

_Marte se reunió con las otras chicas para salir de aquel lugar, pero antes de marcharse pudo oir el trino de algún ave, ella observo tentativamente a Fobos y Deimos, antes de negar con la cabeza, en su lugar miro al lugar donde su fuego había desaparecido ya._

_-¡De prisa!- escucho a la peliazul gritar, y corrió hacia ella, había mucho que necesitaba saber._

Lo primero que sintió cuando recobro la conciencia fue dolor, un inmenso dolor de cabeza.

-..._podría?_\- escuchaba hablar a su alrededor, aunque aquellas voces sonaban raras a sus oídos.

-…_altas…quizás…nada- _Quería que pararan de hablar, hacían difícil concentrarse, como si el dolor de cabeza no fuera suficiente.

Trato de centrarse mas fuerte mente.

_¿Quién era el?_

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el nombre de _Jedite,_ así como muchas imágenes que podían o no tener sentido. Pero de todas formas se estremeció, extremamente disgustado consigo mismo.

_¿El _había hecho todo aquello?

Soltó un quejido, que pudo haber sido bien por el disgusto o el dolor de su cabeza que había aumentado considerablemente, las voces pararon y el abrió los ojos.

-¡Cariño!- una mujer hablo con voz suave, sus ojos azules (el mismo tono exacto que los suyos, se dio cuenta) llenos de lagrimas lo observaban con preocupación - ¡estas despierto!-ella sollozo incontrolablemente, mientras lo abrazaba.

Quiso envolver a aquella mujer en sus brazos, pero se dio cuenta de que sentía sus músculos entumecidos.

-¡gracias a dios! ¡Yu!- fue lo ultimo que escucho decir a aquella mujer antes de caer en la inconsciencia nuevamente.

La segundo vez que recupero la conciencia, no le dolia tanto la cabeza y fue un poco mas capaz de razonar, aquella mujer le había llamado _Yu, _reparo repentinamente en que el nombre de aquella mujer era Aoi Fudo, aquella mujer era _su_ madre.

Su propio nombre era Yu Fudo, sentía unas inmensas ganas de reírse.

Su nombre era Yu Fudo y todo parecía tener menos sentido que antes.

Hizo un intento de reír, pero de su boca solo salió un sonido tosco, que por supuesto llamo la atención de las enfermeras en la sala, una de ellas apretó un botón, y si le hubieras preguntado después apenas y podría recordarlo sucedido.

Las palabras que pudo recordar fueron las de una de las doctoras.

-Sera un duro proceso, necesitara una gran cantidad de sesiones fisioterapia y….- bueno eso fue _todo _ lo que podía recordar.

Pero el punto era que sin importar cuán duro fuera el iba a recuperarse.

Y tres años mas tarde lo había conseguido.

_10 de marzo. 200X_

-¿Estás seguro Yu?- su madre pregunto por lo que debe haber sido la decimo segunda vez.

-Estaré bien, llamare todo los días- el respondió por decima segunda vez, con la misma tranquilidad que la primera.

-Cuídate, Yu- su padre le dio palmeándole el hombro, Yu le contesto con una sonrisa antes de darle un último abrazo y dirigirse a montar el avión que lo llevaría a lo que seria su nuevo hogar, Japón.

Aoi Fudo observo su rubio hijo marcharse, "_un nuevo comienzo" _ habia dicho el y siendo su hijo mayor de edad y fluido en japonés no había ninguna razón real para no dejarle ir.

No pudo hacer mas que suspirar al darse cuenta de cuan diferente era su hijo después de haber salido del coma en el que había estado.

El seguía disfrutando de bromear y jugar bromas, pero de alguna forma se había vuelto más carismático, antes de aquel accidente no había tenido a nadie al que pudiera llamar amigo, pero después parecía poder llevarse bien con cualquier persona con la cual cruzara dos palabras, y eso había tenido mucho que ver en el hecho de que le dejara marcharse.

-Estará bien- su marido, Takeshi, le apretó el mano. Con un ultimo suspiro se marcho de vuelta a su hogar

* * *

_15 De marzo 200X_

_Una calidez envolvente, ojos azules claros, una mirada que lo hace experimentar cosas que nunca había sentido._

-Kazu…-

_El trata de ponerle nombre a aquel sentimiento, y casi de inmediato obtiene una respuesta…_

-Kazu…-

_Sin embargo el se niega a aceptar aquello, sin importar cual hermosa es, sin importar cual interesante le parece, es imposible que ese sentimiento sea amor._

-Kazu…-

_Después de todo el la acaba de conocer, totalmente imposible. Pero luego ella le dedica una sonrisa brillante y el siente su corazón acelerarse, después de todo no es tan imposible…_

-¡Kazuki!- al oir su nombre ser llamado fuertemente, el chico se despierta.

Parpadea sorprendido, antes de mirar a la mujer de pelo negro que acaba de hablar.

-Estamos a punto de llegar Kazu-chan- ella explica tranquilamente.

Kazuki asiente en dirección a su madre, y ahoga un bostezo. Frunce el ceño ligeramente mientras trata de recordar que había estado soñando, pero es inútil.

A pesar de que fue solo unos momentos antes no puede recordar, de aquel sueño solo queda una sensación de calidez.

-Kazuki- la voz de su padre le saca de su ensoñación y se da cuenta de que ambos, su madre y su padre, ya están de pie y tan solo esperando.

El se pone de pie ligeramente avergonzado, después de todo esta no es una actitud típica de el, ni si quiera cuando era un niño.

Una vez fuera del avión, sus padres se desviven tratando de encontrar alguna señal de su tío.

El es el primero en darse cuenta de un cartel que reza; _"familia Ford" _ y lo señala a su madre.

Caminan rápidamente hasta encontrarse con un hombre de cabello negro y gafas, su madre se adelante y le abraza -¡Ha sido tanto tiempo, Kenji!-

-Me alegro de que estés bien, Ai-

Su padre sonríe al hombre –Un placer verte Kenji-

-Sam - el saluda de vuelta, y le mira sorprendido.

-¿Kazuki-kun?- Le pregunta mirándole sorprendido, el escucha a su madre reírse en respuesta- ¡Hay que ver! La última vez que te vi no me llegas por la cintura y ahora me llevas unos buenos centímetros-

El solo sonríe un poco en respuesta – Tendrás que perdonarle, Kenji- su madre habla, dándole una mirada de reproche- Este chico es seriamente demasiado tímido-

-No te preocupe por eso- Kenji despide con un gesto de la mano- Ya verás cómo un par de semanas con Serena le sacan de su caparazón-

El nombre de Serena hace que suenen campanas en su mente, y Kazuki se esfuerza por recordar.

La imagen de una niña pequeña pegada a su brazo charlando alegremente y haciendo gestos con las manos mientras explica, invade su mente.

-Ellos solían ser tan unidos de niños…- su madre suspira- Es una lástima que nos hayamos tenido que mudar-

Su tío suspira por lo bajo, y Kazuki dirige sus ojos hacia el y estando su atención centrada en el puede escucharlo murmurar- Tal vez la presencia de Kazuki habría hecho desistir a ese chico horrible…-

-¿Cómo dice?- el suelta sin pensar, pero nadie parece escucharlo. Porque su madre también parece haber oído el murmullo y le fulmina a su tío con la mirada.

-Estoy segura de que el novio de Serena es un gran chico, Ikuko me ha contado lo amable que es…- su madre murmura en ensueño.

-¡La tiene deslumbrada! Además ese chico es demasiado viejo para mi pequeña….-

-¿Cuántos años le llevas a Ikuko, Kenji?- su madre murmura en un tono burlón, y Kazuki casi puede imaginar las estacas imaginarias clavarse en el pecho de su tío- ¡6 años! Eso no es nada y los 3 años que le lleva Darien a Serena son una tontería, además Serena no es una niña ella ya es mayor de edad y si le sigues causando tantos problemas tal vez decidirá que lo mejor es mudarse con el- Y mas estacas en su pecho.

Ante el intercambio Kazuki siente las comisuras de sus labios estirarse en una sonrisa, se pregunta qué clase de persona será en verdad el novio de su prima.

"_una persona con mucha paciencia si ha aguantado al tío Kenji…" _La sonrisa crece ante esto, pero se desvanece cuando su madre fija sus ojos azules en él, y al ver a su tío cruzado de brazos y casi a punto de llorar, o gritar bien sea, a su padre con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras trata de calmar los aires, se pregunta que se perdió durante su pequeña ensoñación.

-¡En cuanto a ti Kazuki!- ella casi grita- ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle caso al idiota de tu tío! ¡no vas a intimidar a nadie! Lo que es mas… ¡durante el tiempo que estemos aquí trataras de ser amigo con Darien! ¡Sí! ¡Seréis los mejores amigos!- ella culmina y le da una mirada de triunfo a su tío.

Parece que su madre ha conseguido olvidar la incapacidad que él tiene de relacionarse con nadie, el no dice nada, pero sabe qeue es imposible.

Después de todo no consiguió hacer un solo amigo durante todo su tiempo en la secundaria, ¿Cuales son las posibilidades de que consiga llevarse con alguien en unos pocos meses?

El pobre chico probablemente se sentiría intimidado con su altura solamente (como la mayoría de las personas que conoce) luego tomara nota de sus ojos fríos (el color azul plata que tiene siempre ha causado esa impresión) y los mechones de color plata (Plata! No blanco, sin importar lo que nadie diga al respecto) en el cabello que llega hasta los hombros y decida que Kazuki es alguna clase de matón y que está en su mejor interés mantenerse a él y a su novia alejados de él.

Después de todo eso es lo pensaría cualquier persona.

Pero lo que Kazuki no sabía es que Darien Chiba no es cualquier persona.

* * *

_**Pues bueno he aqui mi nuevo fic, que, como de costumbre, tendrá de personajes centrales al shitennou. En algún punto en este fic se le dará mas importancia a lo que ha sido la vida de algunos de los shitennou antes de que recuerden nada, como en el caso de los otros apenas y se le dará importancia.**_

_**Me disculpo desde el principio por cualquier OoC-Ness XD (no tengo idea de como decir eso en español e.e así que OoC-Ness) y debo agregar que esto es una especie de AU entre el anime y el manga, cualquier cosa que no reconozcan es de mi persona :D**_

_**Y para darle mas interés *redoble de tambores* ¡Esta vez si tendremos romance! aunque el tema principal sigue siendo amistad e.e adoro demasiado escribir gen xD**_

_**Pero Buuueno no puedo negar que también me gusta el romance simplemente no se me da muy bien que digamos u.u soy un fracaso. Okno .-. **_

_**Originalmente esto era uno grupo de one-shots, uno para cada shitennou pero me gano la inspiracion, espero que lo disfruten :D**_

_**Nota extra: **El nombre de Kazuki esta escrito de tal forma que significa paz y esperanza, su apellido, Ford, fue solo porque me gusto._

_En el caso de Yu, ambos su nombre y apellido fueron elegidos por su significado. Yu puede significar varias cosas dependiendo de como este escrito, pero aquí esta escrito de forma que signifique "valiente" por otra parte Fudo es dios del fuego y la __sabiduría, en realidad creo que es el nombre de una deidad del budismo pero lo he visto usar como apellido en algún anime, asi que dije "Diablos, ¿Porque no?" como podemos descubrir por el genial nombre que le di, me encanta el personaje de Jedite, es el que me resulta mas fácil escribir._


	2. Prologo 2

**_Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece, si lo hiciera probablemente todavía no la habría terminado._**

* * *

Sus pies se movían rápidamente por las congestionadas calles de la ciudad de New York, el al igual que tantos otros trataba de ignorar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y no verse involucrado en ningún contra tiempo.

-Oiga! Usted- oyo a alguien gritar, y casi sin ningún pensamiento sus píes se detuvieron- si ¡Usted!- Miro a su alrededor tratando de encontrar la fuente de aquella voz, sin embargo no encontró nada.

Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, el castaño movió el pie ligeramente con nerviosismo -¿No deseas saber lo que te depara el destino? –Había un toque de misticismo en aquella voz que hizo al castaño fruncir el ceño casi irritado, se volvió a seguir con su camino, pero la voz grito, el sonido casi envolviéndolo -Para encontrar a quien buscas debes ir a Tokio, Japón…- El parpadeo un poco y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente antes de seguir caminando, sin embargo un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Genial, lo ultimo que necesito ahora es un resfriado- El castaño bufo molesto.

El castaño, era un hombre alto, de ojos azul claro y lucia un traje ligeramente arrugado y tan solo un poco viejo.

El miro su reloj con impaciencia y apuro su paso.

-¡Maldición!- soltó sin pensar.

Jadeo cuando por fin se detuvo en frente de un edificio, y trato de alizar las arrugas en su traje.

-Buenos días- saludo con voz queda al vigilante.

Este sin levantar la vista de su periódico, espeto –Carnet de identificación- el oji azul tanteo su pecho en busca del objeto, antes de abrir los ojos al darse cuenta de que había dejado el carnet en su auto, el cual se había negado a encender aquella mañana.

Al no recibir el objeto, el vigilante levanto la vista –Carnet- volvió a gruñir.

El castaño se rasco el cuero cabelludo inconscientemente –Vera… yo…- antes de que pudiera decir nada mas, una mujer le interrumpió poniendo su propio carnet delante del vigilante.

La mujer, una morena, le sonrio con amabilidad- Mal día, ¿eh, Neil?- el asintió con tristeza, luego volviéndose hacia el vigilante le dijo- yo respondo por el- antes de arrastrar a Neil sin esperar respuesta.

-Muchas gracias, Marie- suspiro, aliviado.

-Llevas cuatro jodidos años trabajando aquí, uno pensaría que te dejaría pasar sin tu maldito carnet- la mujer bufo obviamente molesta, luego se volvió hacia el mirándole de arriba abajo- En cuanto a ti ¿Tomaste tu jodido desayuno?-

Neil negó con la cabeza sin dejar de caminar – Tuve que correr, mi auto no encendió-

Marie lo fulmino con la mirada cuando se detuvo para entrar a su cubículo, sus ojos almendrados mirándolo furiosamente - Pues bien has lo que quieras, cuando te enfermes y mueras no esperes que lleve flores a tu puñetera tumba- le espeto, luego suspiro y acaricio su mejilla con suavidad- Te mereces algo mejor que esto Neil… Tu madre querría que estuvieras mejor- fue lo último que le escucho decir en un susurro débil, mientras la mujer se marchaba

Neil suspiro mirando su reflejo en un cristal cercano, un hombre ojos hundidos y rostro demacrado le devolvió la mirada.

Se sentó mientras ataba su largo cabello castaño en una coleta.

Nadie que le hubiese conocido antes podría reconocer al joven y prometedor Neil Kimura, en aquel hombre.

A pesar de que solo tenía 23 años el tiempo y su forma de vida le habían pasado factura.

Había renunciado a ir a la universidad cuando su madre había caído enferma con cáncer, y en su lugar había buscado desesperadamente un trabajo para mantenerse a si mismo y había luchado por tratar de salvar a su madre, casi suplicando por prestamos y mas prestamos.

Solo para caerse abajo cuando su madre había fallecido.

Pero aun después de eso no pudo regresar a la vida que había llevado antes, deudas por pagar ocasionaron que buscara mas puesto de trabajo y que comiera apenas lo suficiente para mantenerse con vida.

Aunque hubiera terminado de pagar sus deudas hace un par de meses, y a pesar de las insistencias de Marie (quien era una vieja amiga de su madre) se había negado a volver a la universidad.

Sus sueño hace tiempo se habían quedado atrás, años de observar el cielo y las estrellas olvidados, aquella profunda curiosidad por lo que había afuera se había apagado y en el lugar donde antes ardía una llama furiosa, no quedaban más que cenizas-

"¿_Otros planetas? ¿Las estrellas? ¡Qué diablos importa eso! Todo lo que necesito es centrarme en esto papeles…"_

Neil Kimura era un hombre cuyos sueños el destino se había encargado de aplastar duramente.

Olvidando cualquier idea sobre un pasado más brillante, el castaño se centro en los papeles delante de él, y las llamadas que tenia que hacer.

* * *

Zacharias Shimizu siempre había sido un extraño para las personas a su alrededor, no es que se esperara otra cosa del hijo del excéntrico empresario.

El era, como se habría previsto, un niño genio, casi un adulto entre niños debido a su comportamiento maduro.

El, sin embargo, no había sido un chico solitario. Por un contrario era extrañamente carismático. Pero cada uno de las personas que le rodeaban habían llegado a creer que el era, indudablemente, extraño.

A veces se distraía mirando fijamente en la fuente como si la vida se le fuera en ello y cuando volvía a ser consciente de su alrededor, siempre tendría la mirada más triste en su rostro.

Si le preguntaban a cualquiera que le conociera bien si la vida de Zacharias era triste, dirían que sí; después de todo había perdido a su madre siendo poco más que un niño y su padre se había centrado en su empresa casi olvidándose de su hijo, dejándole solo en la mansión con sirvientes para atenderle, era una vida vacía, sin amor.

Zacharias o Zack, como él prefería, no pensó de esta manera, si un poco triste… pero no para tanto. Después de todo su abuelo se aseguraría de pasar bastante tiempo con él, además aunque fuese una sola noche en la semana, podía sentir los dedos de su padre por su cabello rubio y oir como en voz baja se disculpaba por ser tan débil y le daba un suave beso en la frente junto con un "buenas noches".

Pero Zack sin embargo sabía muy bien lo que era la tristeza y la soledad.

_Tristeza era aquello que había en los ojos azul oscuro del chico que vio en el reflejo del agua, con doctores mirándole de arriba abajo, mientras el miraba alrededor perdido y sujetaba su cabeza, tristeza era aquello que aquel chico de pelo negro sentía mientras miraba por la ventana fingiendo que no importaba nada._

Zack siempre tenía ganas de conocerlo y asegurarse de que el llorara un poco, después de todo no era bueno que el guardara todo dentro de su pecho.

_Soledad es lo que sintió el rubio de ojos azules que apareció en el reflejo del mar, todos a su alrededor le miraban con celos y le ignoraban, cuando el rubio empezó a tomar represalias se enojaron y le tildaron de matón, como si ellos no hubiesen tirado sus libros, como si ellos no le hubiesen empujado en el agua._

Zack tenía ganas de pegarle al rubio, una cosa extraña ya que él no era una persona violenta, pegarle y asegurarse de que el oji azul entendiera la mejor venganza era triunfar, triunfar como el sabia que tenía bien merecido.

_Soledad es lo que sintió aquel chico de ojos plateados, mientras miraba a todos sonreír a su alrededor, pero nadie sonreírle a él, las miradas asustadas que le daban todos a causa de su altura, nadie jamás se metió con él, pero nadie nunca le sonrio._

Zack tenía ganas de verle y sabía que con un simple "_no estás solo"_ bastaría para él.

Llegado a la edad de 19 años Zack sabía que no debía preocuparse por ellos nunca más, porque el agua había dejado de mostrarle su reflejo, y si el agua había dejado de mostrárselos era porque ellos ya estaban bien.

Pero de pie enfrente de la fuente Zack no podía dejar de fruncir el ceño mientras miraba al castaño demacrado, marcar números uno tras otro, sus ojos estaban prácticamente vacios.

El recordaba cuando había visto la imagen de aquel hombre por primera vez en el agua, a diferencia de los demás nunca había visto la imagen del castaño como un niño (hecho que lo consoló un poco, probablemente había tenido una infancia feliz) Había sido prácticamente un hombre cuando le vio por primera vez.

_Sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente, mientras las lagrimas se derramaban furiosamente, el gritaba algo que Zack no podía oir, pero podía entender lo que pasaba con solo mirar como el doctor delante del chico negaba con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirar al castaño._

A diferencia de con los demás, Zack no sabía que hacer o como solucionar aquello, después de todo el había visto a la mujer morena tratar incontables veces de hacer entrar en razón al castaño.

Pero la única respuesta sin importar el método, era aquella sonrisa falsa que dolia de solo mirar.

Nada mas siendo un espectador Zack podía decir que el castaño tenia como único objetivo caminar lo mas apresurado por la vida hasta llegar a su fin.

Así que no fue una sorpresa cuando al conseguir saber el nombre de la empresa donde trabajaba, y por ende su localización, el rubio había terminado en un avión con rumbo a New York y con un trabajo en la misma empresa.

* * *

_1 de Marzo 200X_

-El hecho de que no sepa que hacer, no significa que me vaya a quedar sin hacer nada- luego soltando un ligero silbido, murmuro –Hola New York.

* * *

**_Bien, pues aquí el segundo prologo: como podemos observar tendremos la historia desarrollándose en dos lugares. Espero sinceramente que disfruten del capitulo._**

**_Por otra parte no voy a decir que no me encuentro mas que un poco decepcionada de no tener ni un solo comentario u.u en especial porque en verdad me gusta lo que estoy escribiendo. Si alguien mas lo encuentra aunque solo sea un poco interesante no dude en señalar cualquier cosa o solo escribir lo que opinan :D_**

**_Nota extra:_  
**

_El nombre de Neil significa "Campeon" mientras que su apellido, Kimura, Significa villa de arboles. Por alguna razon suelo identificar a Neil mucho con la naturaleza, a pesar de hecho preferí elegir la astronomía como su área de interes_

_En el caso de Zack, fue porque me parecio que el nombre le iba bien; significa "a quien dios recuerda" su apellido, Shimizu, siginifica "Manantial de agua" y lo uso sobre todo por que es elemento que elegi para el dentro de los cuatro. Originalmente los cuatro iban a tener apellidos que se relacionaran con su elemento, pero al final el unico cuyo apellido decidi en base a esto fue el de Zack, inclusive el de Yu no esta elegido por eso._

* * *

_**Nota: 03/08/15 por alguna razón mas allá de mi entendimiento, en este prologo comente que Zack tenia veinte años. Esto fue un error por mi parte, puesto que se supone que Zack se mayor que Kazu, pero menor que Yu, este error fue solucionado.**_


	3. Comienza a girar la rueda del destino

Cuando Darien baja del auto, y Serena le sigue sin esperar que su novio le abra la puerta, pone su mejor sonrisa y se prepara para lo que viene.

Después de todo hoy no solo tendrá que aguantar las miradas envenenadas de Kenji Tsukino, si no que, con la suerte que él tiene, también tendrá que aguantar a un tío y primo celosos.

Es una suerte que Shingo todavía le tenga en alguna clase de pedestal.

El mira a su novia y su sonrisa se suaviza un poco, Serena parece a punto de estallar de alegría antes su reencuentro con el primo que no ha visto en años.

En retrospectiva piensa que habría sido imposible negarse a la petición de Serena y su madre de quedarse a cenar, pero habría valido la pena el intento.

Serena abre la puerta sin esperar y exclama -¡Estoy de vuelta!- La rubia se detiene antes de entrar a la sala, y Darien se apresura a mirar en busca de la causa.

En la sala hay dos mujeres riendo en frente de un álbum, y dos hombres mirando también, Shingo está de pie detrás de su madre, una sonrisa burlona adornando su cara.

En otro sillón hay un hombre de cabello negro con algunas hebras blancas, que parece estar seriamente intentando hundirse en el sofá y desaparecer.

Las mujeres levanta la vista mirando de serena a él – ¡Bienvenido Darien querido!- Ikuko le saludo poniéndose de pie y dándolo un beso en la mejilla. La otra mujer se pone de pie también e Ikuko la presente –Esta es mi cuñada Ai Ford-

El se inclina levemente y le da un beso en la mejilla a la otra mujer –Es un placer Ford-san- la mujer suelta una risita y despide su formalidad con un gesto de la mano.

-¡Oh! No tienes que ser tan formal Chiba-kun, Ai esta perfectamente bien.

-Entonces por favor llámeme Darien, Ai-san - y le da una de sus sonrisas mas brillantes, después de todo tiene que tomar todos los recursos que encuentre.

Casi inmediatamente siente una mirada clavada en el, un hombre de pelo negro y ojos a juego le mira con una expresión oscura, es alto y en su cabello se empiezan a notar algunas canas.

-Anata, preséntate- la mujer apura a su marido.

El hombre se pone de pie, es alto la misma altura que la de Darien, y sin cambiar su expresión pronuncia –Soy Sam- y extiende su mano.

Darien imita el gesto –Darien Chiba- pero apenas sus manos se tocan, el hombre comienza a apretar su mano fuertemente, Darien no imita el gesto.

En su lugar se queda con su expresión tranquila y le da una mirada penetrante al hombre. Luego de lo que podría parecer una eternidad, el hombre sonríe – Un placer Darien-

Darien le mira un momento antes de sonreír de vuelta, decidiendo que el hombre no está intentando insultarle de alguna forma, su conclusión parece ser correcta a juzgar por la mirada traiciona que Kenji Tsukino le dispara al hombre.

-Hijo- Ai-san llama suavemente dirigiéndose al hombre que intenta con todas sus fuerzas hundirse en el sofá, no parece hacerle caso.

Serena por otra parte está ocupada abrazando a su tío, pero luego centra su atención en el hombre en el sofá.

-Hijo- la mujer vuelve a repetir con un deje de irritación, respira profundo y lo intenta una vez más cuando el joven no parece haberla oído- ¡Kazuki!

Esta vez el joven de pelo negro si le oye y salta de pie rápidamente, Darien está ligeramente impresionado, el otro es algunos centímetros más alto que el, algo a lo que no está acostumbrado.

Esta ligeramente sonrojado y se tapa los ojos con la mano, susurra un "lo siento" tan bajo que a Darien le cuesta oírlo.

-Kazuki no seas descortés y preséntate- el pelinegro se destapa la cara y se vuelve hacia el extendiendo la mano de la misma manera en que lo había hecho antes su padre.

-Kazuki Ford- el pronuncia en un tono seco.

Darien le mira, el joven tiene la piel morena al igual que su padre, el cabello negro y hebras blancas… o más de color plata, tiene el cabello un poco por debajo de los hombros.

Pero no es esto lo que causa que Darien se le quede mirando. No, no es eso ni siquiera el hecho de que sea varios centímetros más alto que el.

Darien no se siente intimidado, o eso es lo que se trata de decir así mismo. Después de todo ¿cómo puede resultarle intimidarle un simple hombre, aunque sea más alto que el, con todo lo que él ha vivido?

Monstruos de casi tres veces su tamaño, Senshis intimidante, mega malvados seres de otros mundos… el los ha enfrentado. Así que ¿por qué rayos se siente tan intimidado por este…_chico_?

Mirando los ojos de Kazuki Ford, Darien se da cuenta.

Esos ojos plata… _no,_ algún tono cristalino de azul que casi parece plata, son aterradoramente familiares.

Son los ojos de un chico que le mira despectivamente mientras se niega a lo que sería un honor para cualquiera.

Son los ojos de un adolescente que le mira evaluadoramente mientras tentativamente toma su mano.

Son los ojos de un joven adulto que le grita por hacerle caso a un rubio familiar, los ojos que centellean mientras le grita a un príncipe de la corona que es un _soberan_o idiota.

Son los ojos de un hombre que le miran con determinación mientras jura que _al final_ todo saldrá bien (basta con decir que al final no salió tan bien…)

En cualquier caso, son los ojos de un hombre que está muerto, los ojos de un hombre que él pensó nunca volvería a ver.

Luego mira un poco más profundo esos ojos y decide que no son los mismos, son ojos muy inocentes, ojos muy solitarios e inseguros.

El puede sentir un dolor de cabeza venir, pues después de todo, aquellos ojos son los que le miraron con desconfianza como un niño en una era que ya casi nadie recuerda.

(_Definitivamente habría valido la pena tratar de negarme a venir,_ no puede dejar de pensar conteniendo una mueca)

* * *

Kazuki observa casi burlón (y ligeramente decepcionado, aunque no sabe_ porque_ exactamente) como aquel hombre reacciona justo como él había previsto.

Parece estar tan intimidado que no puede hablar…

El observa con sorpresa como los ojos se llenan de sorpresa… ¿reconocimiento? Negación y finalmente determinación.

El de ojos color zafiro toma la mano extendida su voz es fuerte y segura cuando se presenta –Darien Chiba-

Pero un susurro suave entra en su cabeza, "_Endymion, Príncipe de la corona" _el parpadea preguntándose exactamente de donde salió aquello.

El asiente ligeramente, y el otro apenas le ha soltado cuando algo lo golpea en el pecho.

-¡Kazu-chan!- la chica de cabello rubio lo abraza sin ningún miramiento, y sin parecer ni siquiera un poco intimidada por el - ¡Ha sido tanto tiempo!- la rubia se ríe- ¡desde que ambos éramos pequeños!

El siente una sonrisa formándose en su rostro, Serena, el recuerda de repente a la niña con la que jugó cuando vivía en Japón.

Pero su pensamiento se ve interrumpido nuevamente por aquel susurro suave "_Serenity, Princesa de la Luna."_

El sacude la cabeza un poco, antes de murmurar –No has cambiado ni un poco, Serena- Devolviéndole el abrazo.

Cuando el levanta la mirada se da cuenta de que el novio de su prima sigue observándolo, su ceño esta ligeramente fruncido, como si pensara algo importante.

Pero si él otro está o no esta mirándole, importa poco cuando los ojos de Serena se centra en los álbumes que hay en la sala.

-¡Oh, vamos a mirar fotos!-Ella sonríe ilusionada, y los ojos de Kazuki se abren de golpe al recordar lo que habían estado haciendo antes de la llegada de los dos.

El se sienta de golpe en el sofá y hunde su cabeza en sus manos, tapando su cara sonrojada.

Ahora no solo su familia, sino que también el novio de su prima, se reirán de las fotos de su niñez.

Así que cuando su tía empieza a murmurar sobre las cosas que faltan, el salta ante la idea de hacerlo.

-¡Yo lo hare!- el dice con quizás demasiada rapidez y demasiado entusiasmo también, y puede ver al chico de ojos zafiro alzar una ceja en su dirección, mientras su primo suelta una ligera risita.

-Kazuki –su tía dice con una sonrisa- no tienes idea de donde está el supermercado, ¿Cierto?- ella pregunta esperando una negativa como respuesta.

Él le da su mirada más seria mientras toma la lista que está en sus manos –Lo encontrare-el promete, pero antes de que pueda tomar el dinero otra voz interrumpe.

-Puedo acompañarlo- el novio de su prima (Darien, el se recuerda en un intento de acallar la molesta voz que sigue resonando con el nombre de Endymion en su cabeza cada vez que le mira) pronuncia cortésmente.

Su tía asiente feliz y el puede ver a su madre sonreír con complicidad. Le entrega el dinero a Darien antes de que este pueda reclamar nada y los empuja por la puerta sin ningún protocolo.

El parpadea un poco sorprendido y puede ver al de ojos zafiro imitar el gesto y le escucha murmurar – es la madre de Serena después de todo-

Darien extiende la mano hacia él, pidiendo la lista, el supone.

Así que se la entrega.

El la examina un poco antes de decir –Podemos conseguir esto por aquí cerca, ¿Te importa caminar?-le pregunta y a la vez hace un gesto hacia el auto estacionado cerca.

El no puede dejar de mirar con admiración ligera el auto, pero aun así niega con la cabeza –Caminar está bien-

-¿Qué piensas estudiar, Ford-san?- Le pregunta de repente, Darien le mira sin parecer en lo más mínimo intimidado.

-Kazuki está bien- responde, después de todo no está acostumbrado a usar los honoríficos (aunque en realidad tampoco está acostumbrado a que nadie más que sus padres le llamen Kazuki)- Quizás estudie economía, aunque podría unirme a la policía-

Darien asiente mirando lejano y Kazuki tiene la ligera impresión de que no le ha dicho nada que el ya no supiera.

-¿Cuándo vuelven a su país?- es lo siguiente que pregunta.

-Después de año nuevo, quizás- responde, y luego añade sin pensar- aunque mi madre parece pensar que sería bueno que estudiara aquí.

-La universidad de Keio es una buena opción –Darien responde tranquilamente, mientras asiente aparentemente satisfecho con algo.

-¿Hace cuanto sales con mi prima?- le pregunta a Darien con un tono seco, aunque no tiene ninguna mala intención, es simplemente su forma de hablar.

-Cuatro años- contesta- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora viene la rutina "aléjate-de-mi-prima-o-te-rompo-los-huesos"?- lo último es dicho en tono de broma y sin saber porque Kazuki sigue la corriente.

-Era mi intención- dice, soltando un bufido- Pero creo que con las miradas que el tío Kenji te lanza es más que suficiente-

Y eso es todo lo que se necesita mientras caminan a la tienda de regreso están envueltos en la charla más larga que Kazuki haya tenido con nadie a excepción de sus padres.

* * *

Darien está sorprendido, aunque se dice que no debe estarlo.

En medio de la calle hay un chico rubio murmurando en ingles algo que está seguro es una maldición, mientras da vuelta a un mapa.

_-¿Cómo diablos puedo estar _tan_ perdido?-_murmura sin darse cuenta de su presencia y antes de que pueda hablar Kazuki ya se ha adelantado.

_-¿Estás perdido?-_ su tono es cortes, y en su ingles, al igual que en su japonés ,no se detecta casi ningún acento.

El rubio parpadea sorprendido al no darse cuenta de que había alguien cerca, y luego parpadea un par de veces más, probablemente al darse cuenta de a _quien_ exactamente está mirando, el mira a Kazuki fijamente buscando algo.

Luego suspira y contesta un –_Si_\- en un tono completamente derrotado.

-_No sabrás donde están los apartamentos de…-_ el pregunta, y Kazuki parpadea al darse cuenta de que el mismo no sabe muy bien donde están ubicado, el mira el mapa tratando de ubicarse.

Darien suspira al oir el nombre de los apartamentos de la boca del rubio, los apartamentos donde el mismo vive.

_Difícilmente una coincidencia_, así que él se adelanta y murmura apuntando a su derecha el camino a seguir.

Cuando termina el chico rubio lo mira confuso y se da cuenta de que había hablado en japonés, pero el sonríe mientras dice- Lo siento- en japonés con un poco de acento- me distraje un poco. ¿Puedes repetirlo?

Así que lo repite, al terminar el chico le sonríe con una sonrisa que él conoce muy bien y aunque hay algo que no puede identificar en esos ojos, se alegra de que no haya malicia en ellos (al menos no el tipo de malicia oscura)

El rubio le agradece, siempre mirándole con los ojos azules familiares, y Darien no esta seguro si es o no es reconocimiento lo que ve en esos ojos.

La sonrisa del rubio se tambalea un poco antes de que el murmura una vez mas un "gracias" y se marcha.

Kazu mira por donde el rubio se fue, las campanas parecen repicar en su mente _"Jedite, Suzaku, General de los ejércitos del sur"_

-Hay que apresurarnos- Darien murmura sacando al otro de su ensoñación, esta vez no conversan de regreso cada uno muy metido en sus pensamientos. Pero ninguno parece incomodo por el silencio.

Para el siguiente par de horas Kazu esta pensativo.

Tanto que no se da cuenta de la palabras de burlas de su primo pequeño, y es apenas consciente de las palabras que su prima le dirige de tanto en tanto, no sabe muy bien que le responde tampoco.

Mucho menos se da cuenta de que un par de ojos zafiro lo mira constantemente.

* * *

**_Pues bueno, he aquí el verdadero comienzo, nada mas comenzar y Darien recibió dos por el precio de uno... me pregunto en que tienda habrá que encargarlos porque yo quiero uno de esos la verdad, y si esta de barata tanto mejor._**

**_Por otra parte quizás el dos por uno es para compensar el retraso del envió de los otros dos, porque, en serio, el otro par no se le presenta a Darien si no para rato._**

**_La reacción de Darien quizás le pareció un poco simple, pero es mas resignación y cansancio que otra cosa. Digo las cosas habían sido muy normales, y nuestro futuro rey ya empezaba a ponerse paranoico, así que; ¿**_traerá la llegada de estos dos alivio o mas paranoia? leedlo en el próximo capitulo de outstrip._**_**

**_**_Muchas gracias;_**_**__clave de luna, ginwen, kariramos, akichairo, sailor nemesis, saori-luna y zasury **por sus comentarios, de verdad me subieron el anime :D igualmente muchas gracias a quienes siguen la historia y a quienes le dieron favorito, espero que les siga gustando.**__

__**Akichairo; en cuanto a mi otro fic hace un par de días que subí un cap, pásate por ahi y léelo cuando quieras.**__

__**Eso es todo por ahora, Se cuidan :D**__

__**Nota extra: **"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable"__


	4. Los sangrientos recuerdos de Jedite

Cuando Yu llego a su apartamento, el esta temblando levemente.

El siente arcadas y corre al baño rápidamente. Llega justo a tiempo para evitar ensuciar el suelo con su vomito.

Cuando siente que ya no saldrá nada mas de su estomago él se recuesta en la pared, dejándose caer pesadamente.

Esta sollozando, se da cuenta con un estremecimiento, aquellos recuerdos, de algo que podría o no haber sucedido, parecen ser demasiado para el…

_**Todo a su alrededor es borroso mientras corre, hay lucha en todas partes.**_

_**Y la sangre tiñe de rojo los correderos antes inmaculados de aquel palacio. El siente su sonrisa ensancharse disfrutando del espectáculo.**_

_**De pronto divisa a una sirvienta con una pequeña niña escondidas, están nerviosas se da cuenta.**_

_**Aquella sonrisa tortuosa y maniaca crece más si fuese posible.**_

_**El se acerca sigilosamente, acechando su presa. El levanta la espada lentamente, preparado para fallar el primer golpe.**_

_**Nada sería más satisfactorio que ver aquellos rostros llenos de terror. El lanza su golpe.**_

_**Metal se encuentra con metal.**_

_**La sirvienta levanta la vista sorprendida.**_

_**-Corre- Una voz autoritaria ordena, la sirvienta huye llevando a la niña en sus brazos, sin pensarlo dos veces.**_

_**Azul hielo se encuentra con Azul zafiro.**_

_**El gruñe fastidiado.**_

_**Los ojos zafiros lo miran con rabia, decepción y muchos sentimientos más.**_

_**El siente placer ante aquella mirada.**_

_**-¿Cómo has podido…?- el de ojos zafiro pregunta, furia fría adornando su tono.**_

_**-Beryl ofrecía mejores cosas, Dymion –El se ríe entre dientes, burlón.**_

_**La ira y la decepción oscurecen más de ser posible aquellos ojos.**_

_**Pero antes de que el de ojos zafiro pueda levantar su espada una vez más, algo parece reclamar su atención.**_

_**Él le mira una vez más –después me encargare de ti, Jedite- el promete en un tono solemne y hay algo mas en aquellos ojos y adornando aquella promesa, pero no sabe identificar que es.**_

_**Le deja marcharse, sabe que el otro es más fuerte. Y el encuentra más placer en torturar al débil.**_

_**Y el sigue con su cacería sangrienta.**_

"_Jedite"_ el nombre resuena en su cabeza, a pesar de que nunca lo ha pronunciado. El llora amargamente cuando recuerda aquello.

Porque el placer que pudo haber sentido por aquello, se desvaneces en horror por lo realizado.

Porque el placer al ver aquellas emociones en los ojos zafiro, se desvanece en vergüenza, en pena, en culpa, y es sorprendente que no se desvanece también en odio hacia sí mismo.

El se pone de pie mirando al espejo, limpiándose las lágrimas que aquel encuentro había en parte provocado.

El mirar aquellos ojos zafiro había desatado un nuevo recuerdo, mucho más horribles que los anteriores.

Y sin olvidar que casi se había infartado al mirar al otro chico, el rostro parece familiar. Pero el siente un alivio sobre natural al mirar a los ojos de color plata azulado, y siente que no es el mismo de aquellos recuerdos oscuros.

El toma un paño y se seca el rostro.

-No soy malo- el murmura mirando al espejo – No lo seré- el agrega y luego sonríe con convicción –Lo demostrare.

Después de todo a aquello había venido.

Su actitud y personalidad distaban mucho de lo que habían sido antes de que tuviera aquel accidente que había logrado que terminara en coma. En parte por el terror que de seguir con ese camino podría terminar por ser igual a _"Jedite"_

Y había terminado por venir a vivir tan lejos de su hogar con el único motivo de cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien en el lugar que otrora él había atormentado.

Sonriendo determinado, Yu Fudo salió del baño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Darien es incapaz de despertarse temprano y cuando lo logra siente un dolor de cabeza enorme. No puede evitar sentir el ligero toque de irritación hacia los dos miembros de su shitennou, después de todo es _su_ culpa que él se haya quedado toda la noche despierto pensado en ellos.

Mientras espera que su café esté listo no puede dejar de preguntarse acerca de ellos, no sabe que sentir acerca de su presencia. De hecho, había tenido que luchar contra la inmensa necesidad de pedirle a Serena que fuera a pasar la noche con alguna de las otras senshi, una parte de el todavía le insta a visitar a la rubia y asegurarse de que ella está bien.

El gruñe ligeramente ante sus pensamientos –Ellos podrían no tener la culpa- el dice en voz alta- _yo, _más que nadie,debería tener eso claro –pero la chispa de duda sigue allí.

Es solo suerte que el duda de ambas cosas, duda que ellos le hayan traicionado, pero también duda que pueda confiar en ellos.

Kazuki sin duda no recuerda nada, a pesar de haber estado pensativo después de ver a Jedite ayer, pero no da muestra de recordar nada.

"_no es que me daría cuenta si recordara_" se burla de sí mismo.

Si bien Kunzite no había sido, ni de lejos, tan manipulador como Zoicite y Jedite, el todavía había sido mas que capaz de ocultar lo que no quería que el supiera, y había sido condenadamente bueno en ello, así que en el caso de que el otro pelinegro recordara algo, el no sería capaz de saberlo.

Gruñe después de unos minutos, mientras se para y toma un taza de café humeante. Cualquier respuesta que se le ocurre solo parece acarrear más dudas con ella.

"…_y todavía no se donde están Zoicite y Neflyte" _él ni siquiera pone en duda que los otros dos estén vivos, después de todo no valdría de nada que solo hubieran dos de ellos, después de todo son el _shitennou_.

_Así que_ -piensa con ironía- _solo queda averiguar en qué agujero están escondidos los otros dos-._

Se vuelve a recostar en su cama, mirando al techo y dejando que sus dudas invadan su mente mientras trata de hacerlas desaparecer con lógica, no funciona y dos horas después se pone un jean, una camiseta negra y zapatos oscuros, mira tentativamente la chaqueta verde oscuro que sabe que su novia detesta con toda su alma, pero elige dejarla. Hace mucho calor para llevarla solo para molestar a Serena.

De pie enfrente de la casa Tsukino, Darien toca el timbre.

* * *

-Kazuki-kun- la voz de su tía rompe su ensueño, y el deja que sus ojos azules se dirijan hacia ella- ¿Te importaría abrir la puerta?- pide a la vez que señala sus manos ocupadas con un tazón.

Su propia madre está sosteniendo un libro de recetas y una batidora.

El asiente con lentitud.

Se había negado a acompañar a los otros hombres en su salida, no demasiado animado por salir fuera, escogiendo quedarse con su madre y su tía.

Su prima había salido con unas amigas y aunque la rubia había ofrecido que la acompañara, el también había declinado. En ambas ocasiones se había ganado un ceño fruncido de su madre.

El sonido del timbre no vuelve a sonar, pero el apura su paso a la puerta y la abre.

Ojos color zafiro le devuelven la mirada –Serena no está- el suelta sin pensar, luego hace una mueca ligera al darse cuenta de lo rudo que debe haber sonado.

Está a punto de decir algo cuando escucha pasos detrás de él.

-¡Oh, Darien!- La voz de su tía suena- ¿Serena no te aviso que Salía con las chicas?

El pelinegro asiente hacia su tía, hay una ligera mueca en su rostro cuando contesta –Se le olvido mencionarlo-

Su tía suspira, negando con la cabeza con suavidad a la torpeza de su hija –Y tomaste las molestia de venir hasta acá- sus ojos brillan con un toque de picardía que Kazuki no pierde de vista y el mismo Darien se tensa ligeramente, como si preparándose mentalmente para algo, su tía continua- ya que viniste hasta aquí…-pronuncia con inocencia- ¿Por qué no vas con Kazuki a dar una vuelta?-

Los ojos zafiro de Darien se abren ligeramente ante la sugerencia, pero no dice nada. Así que el abre la boca para protestar pero una mirada por encima del hombro de su tía le hace desistir de sus intentos, la mirada de su madre le promete dolor si él se niega a salir por tercera vez hoy.

Así que en su lugar traga en seco, ligeramente disgustado por la idea de pasar la mañana en un ambiente tenso como el que se formaría entre dos personas que están, prácticamente, forzados a pasar el rato juntos.

El levanta la vista al sentir una mirada en el, Darien le mira directamente con un ceja alzada.

-No me gustaría imponerme –finalmente dice, el comentario es perfectamente inocente y cortes. Así que puede argumentar a su madre lo terrible que sería forzar su compañía a alguien

más. Sí, eso funcionaria perfec…

-No es ningún problema- A menos claro que el otro esté dispuesto a estar en su compañía.

Claro, el día anterior Darien había parecido perfectamente cómodo con su presencia, después del shock inicial, pero no pensaba que el de ojos zafiro en realidad le gustaría pasar tiempo con él.

-Te mostrare un poco la ciudad, Kazuki- Darien comenta en un tono suave.

* * *

Darien observa distraídamente el caminar del otro, sus pies se mueven de forma rápida y segura típica de una persona que _sabe _que nadie a su alrededor se arriesgara a molestarle. Sus ojos zafiro se estrechan ligeramente ante esto, antes de soltar un ligero suspiro.

"_me estoy poniendo paranoico"_ parece que cualquier cosa en el otro chico le hace pensar que el esta simplemente fingiendo no recordar nada.

Como cuestión de hechos la razón principal por la que él decidió pasar el rato con Kazuki es su estúpida paranoia, pero no es que el no tenga una razón para estar preocupado, después de todo; la última vez que había estado alrededor del otro serena casi se había asfixiado por culpa de Kunzite.

"_No es _su _culpa"_ sacude la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de los pensamientos molestos, después de todo _Kazuki_ no es responsable de nada de aquello, y menos puede culparlo teniendo en cuenta que todo lo sucedido_ podía_ ni siquiera ser culpa de Kunzite.

-¿Estas bien?- la pregunta le saca de sus cavilaciones y el mira a su derecha para encontrarse con los ojos claros que le miran con ligera confusión.

-Calor- responde tranquilamente- vamos a tomar algo-

Y casi sin pensarlo empieza a caminar hacia la dirección del game center.

Kazuki observa con ligera sorpresa como Darien camina dentro de aquel centro de juegos como si fuera totalmente natural para alguien de veinte años, el le sigue mirando tentativamente todo a su alrededor.

-¿Café, Darien? – escucha al rubio detrás del mostrador preguntar y observa al pelinegro negar con la cabeza.

-Una limonada estaría bien- el voltea ligeramente mientras pregunta -¿Qué quieres tomar, Kazuki?

-Lo mismo- responde tomando lugar al lado del pelinegro.

El rubio detrás del mostrador se le queda mirando, como hace la mayoría de la gente y Kazuki trata de abstenerse de suspirar.

Los ojos verdes del chico luego se trasladan de él hacia Darien con curiosidad.

-Andrew, limonadas – Darien suspira.

Los ojos verdes vuelven hacia él y se encuentra parpadeando sorprendido cuando el rubio pregunta –Te daré la tuya gratis si me dices donde te ha estado escondiendo Darien-

-No lo escondí en ningún lado- el aludido murmura en un tono que es entre frustrado y divertido –Es el primo de Serena y le conocí ayer- agrega en voz alta.

-¿En serio?- el pregunta sorprendido, antes de mirarlo un poco mas.

El levanta la mirada y los ojos verdes se encuentras con sus propios de color plata.

-Supongo que no cualquiera tiene esos ojos…- el rubio suena decepcionado, antes de empezar a caminar en busca de la limonada- Probablemente no te acuerdes de mi, pero cuide de ti un par de veces…-él se detiene un momento, mirándole detenidamente antes de sonreír- ...Kazuki-kun- el rubio agrega.

El alza una ceja ligeramente sorprendido.

-¿En serio?- Darien cuestiona en un tono casual, aunque hay un brillo que no sabe ubicar en sus ojos zafiro.

-Si, a él y a Serena- el rubio contesto, colocando los dos vasos en frente de ellos- Nuestros padres eran muy buenos amigos y siempre terminaba jugando con ellos dos mientras ellos hablaban cosas de adultos.

-Siempre olvido que sus familias se llevan bien- el otro pelinegro suspira- si Tsukino-san se hubiera salido con la suya el novio de Serena seria el – agrega ahora mirándole a él.

-Serena nunca ha sido para mi otra cosa que una hermanita…-

-Si _ella_ se hubiese salido con la suya cuando era mas joven entonces también serías su novio-continua en un tono molesto, aunque una sonrisa empieza a arrastrase por su rostro.

Sin saber porque se siente extrañamente reconfortado al ver al otro pelinegro disfrutar casualmente de aquella forma.

Antes de que se dé cuenta se encuentra sonriendo.

* * *

_**Bueno, por si no fue lo suficientemente obvio con el prologo de "Yu" Jedite de hecho recuerda, el problema es que nuestro pobre rubio no parece recordar nada bueno. Me pregunto porque la obsesión de la mayoría de la gente de fanfiction de molestar a los personajes que mas nos gustan xD, de verdad no lo entiendo.**_

_**Como podemos observar, después del shock inicial Darien no esta del todo cómodo por la presencia de su shitennou; tiene sentimientos encontrados y no sabe si debe estar contento o no, no obstante parece querer darle una oportunidad por lo menos a Kazuki ¿Porque sera? Ya veremos.**_

**_Quizás_**_** alguno esperaba que esta capitulo se desarrollara con Neflyte y Zoicite; sin embargo encuentro a los dos mas difíciles de escribir, en especial porque a ellos dos no los voy a colocar como si estuvieran en una isla los dos sólitos, así que los capítulos en los que ellos aparezcan serán menos que en los que salen Jedite y Kunzite, por lo menos hasta que... mejor dejemos lo así e.e **_

_**Muchas gracias a **Saori-Luna y Kariramos, **por comentar, igualmente a los que ahora siguen la historia y quien la agrego a favoritos :D**_

_Saori: no recordaba la palabra Hitsuzen, si mal no recuerdo esa frase es Tsubasa Chronicle :D_

_Kariramos: no es que Serena no haya reaccionado, pero solo vimos la perspectiva de Darien y un poco la de Kunzite, quizás mas adelante aborde como se siente Serena acerca de su primo, pero eso sera para después._

**_Nota Extra: _**_Nuestros recuerdos, buenos o malos, pueden terminar por convertirse en la peor prisión._


	5. Mentiras e indiferencia

_4 de Marzo 200X_

Neil le dedico una simple mirada al rubio, a quien su jefe de departamento presentaba a ellos, antes de volver a sus papeles.

Podía escuchar a varias mujeres suspirar mirando soñadoramente al joven. Pero a Neil le importaba muy poco, el solo tenia que centrarse en sus papeles y….

-¡Kimura! – Una voz por encima lo llamo, cuando levanto el rostro se dio cuenta que tanto su jefe como aquel chico estaban en frente de él.

El se puso de pie rápidamente, observando el ceño fruncido del hombre mayor- Sr. Johnson- el saludo inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

-Kimura te encargaras de el- su jefe murmuro rápidamente- será mejor que le enseñes apropiadamente o….- no termino la frase, pero la amenaza estaba implícita.

Luego volteando sonrio al joven rubio –Entonces, te dejo Zacharias- inclinando la cabeza mucho mas de lo que Neil había hecho unos segundos antes , se marcho.

Neil parpadeo sorprendido ante el extraño intercambio, antes de encogerse de hombros, no era problema suyo, pensó.

El rubio se inclino ligeramente, todavía sonriendo y luego extendió su mano –Zacharias Shimizu- se presento- Puedes llamarme Zack-

El titubeo un poco, sin saber si aquello era correcto, al recordar la mirada furiosa de su jefe pensó que seria buena idea mantener feliz al chico.

Sonriendo con amabilidad, dijo –Bienvenido Zack-

* * *

"_No esta tan mal"_ Aquello era lo que pasaba por la mente de Zack.

Cualquiera que no hubiese visto el antes y el después de aquel hombre no hubiese pensado que había algo mal.

Aquel era solo un hombre promedio, con un trabajo promedio, viviendo una vida promedio.

El problema era que la palabra "promedio" no iba bien con aquel hombre. Por lo menos no a los ojos de Zack.

El también tenia la ligera sensación de que lo único que impedía a Neil Kimura continuar con su vida "promedio" era la mirada envenenada de su jefe. A pesar de que esto hirió un poco el orgullo de Zack, el no podía rechazar cualquier recurso.

Poniendo su mejor sonrisa, levanto la voz -¿Por qué no vamos a almorzar? El Señor Johnson me recomendó el restaurante en la esquina.

-No tengo hambre- fue la respuesta del castaño, su voz sonaba cortes.

-Tendré que ir yo solo, entonces- el trato de poner la mayor decepción en su tono, antes de estallar con una sonrisa radiante - ¡Ah! ¡Podria pedirle al Señor Johnson que me acompañara! Ha sido muy amable conmigo y seguro que me veré como un idiota comiendo por mi mismo…-

Era una suerte que ya estuviera sonriendo, porque no hubiese podido detener la sonrisa de extenderse por su rostro. Apenas había terminado pronunciar las palabras cuando la espalda del otro se tenso.

-Si, lo que deseas es compañía…- el oji azul murmuro poniéndose de pie.

Mientras salían, se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer morena les miraba con curiosidad.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y el se limito a sonreír alegremente a ella, la mujer parpadeo un poco antes de regresarle la sonrisa.

* * *

Neil había estado observando por la ventana distraídamente cuando, no uno, si no dos platos se colocaron en frente de ellos, la camarera simplemente les dio un "buen provecho" antes de marcharse.

El miro a Zack con una ceja alzada.

-Me siento mal comiendo yo solo- el rubio contesto la pregunta no formulada, con una sonrisa avergonzada- Se que no tienes hambre… -el continuo pasando una de sus manos por el cabello rubio castaño- Umm… ¡Tómalo como un agradecimiento por haberme estado ayudando hoy!- Zack anuncio, y de repente, no lucia en lo absoluto avergonzado.

Mirando al plato con comida caliente decidió que no sería de buena educación rechazar al rubio, además tampoco había comido nada aquella mañana.

Miro como la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchaba cuando tomo su tenedor, y se pregunto nuevamente que podría temer su jefe de aquel chico.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en la empresa, Kimura? – Zack pregunto antes de tomar un bocado del espagueti en su plato.

-Neil esta bien- respondió, después de todo el también estaba llamando al rubio por su nombre- Un par de años- continuo vagamente, antes de que el rubio empezara hacer preguntas que Neil no deseaba contestar, el pregunto- ¿Eres de New York?

-¿Ah? ¡No! – El rubio contesto alegremente, llevándose otro bocado a su boca pareciendo absolutamente complacido.

Neil emulo la acción.

-Soy de California- el rubio informo con una sonrisa- Fresno, más precisamente-

Una parte de él quería preguntarle que le traía hasta New York, pero se abstuvo pensando que podría ser descortés.

Y Dios sabe lo que su jefe le haría si molestaba al otro en lo más mínimo.

El rubio sonrió amenamente, antes de responder la pregunta no formulada – Ya sabes, busco independencia y toda la cosa- su tono era divertido.

Si Neil hubiese estado realmente intentando averiguar algo del rubio (en lugar de solo tratar de desviar la conversación lejos de sí mismo) se hubiese dado cuenta de que le estaban mintiendo descaradamente.

Y cuando fijo su mirada en el plato, el leve atisbo de preocupación e irritación que apareció en los ojos del otro.

Su comida continúo con aquella conversación superficial, antes de que volvieran a su oficina.

* * *

_"Esto es tan típico" _Pensó.

Neil podía decir que por alguna razón (una razón que estaba mas allá de él, en serio) el no se encontraba sorprendido.

El rubio se encontraba allí, en su apartamento. Bueno, no en _su_ apartamento, mas bien parado en la puerta de al lado.

También habían varias cajas en el suelo, cajas que el rubio observaba como decidiendo cual seria la próxima.

Finalmente tomo una, pero antes de que pudiera entrar. El rubio noto a Neil, parado mirándole fijamente.

-¡Kimura! …. Quiero decir ¡Neil!- aquellas palabras tenían un tono de sorpresa tan falso que invitaba al otro a dudar que aquello fuese una casualidad- ¡que sorpresa encontrarte aquí! – sus ojos verdes se abrieron mientras seguía fingiendo sorpresa, a pesar de que la sonrisa juguetona en su rostro desmentía todo el acto –No me digas que vives aquí- el rubio soltó mirando a la puerta de al lado –será un placer tenerte como vecino- y dándole otra sonrisa devastadoramente brillante el rubio entro a su departamento.

Neil sintió un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho cuando el otro término, antes de poder darle más vueltas al asunto entro a su departamento.

Habiéndose cambiado en una ropa más cómoda, el castaño abrió su refrigerador buscando _algo_ que pudiese comer… y luego se detuvo al recordar que no había tenido tiempo de ir al supermercado.

_Supongo que me quedare sin cenar…_

El timbre sonó de repente, cuando el solo se quedo de pie mirando la puerta fijamente volvió a sonar, y una y otra vez.

Neil frunció el ceño poniéndose de pie, teniendo la abrumadora sensación de que sabia quien estaba en la puerta.

Y por supuesto una sonrisa brillante fue lo que se encontró cuando abrió la puerta.

-¿Me puedes prestar tu mesa?- el otro soltó de golpe, sin siquiera dejar que el hablara.

_¿Eh? _ El se quedo mirando al rubio, confundido.

-No he terminado de _organizar_ mi apartamento- el rubio explico, leyendo su expresión- y no tengo ganas de comer en el suelo- el dijo señalando la pizza en su manos y una botella de refresco en el suelo- Además no sé donde están mis vasos, tampoco-

Cuando todavía se le quedo mirando fijamente, el muchacho continuo –Te daré de mi pizza-el ofreció con una sonrisa.

Y por más que Neil quisiera sentarse y disfrutar de su soledad, su estomago tenía otros planes, porque antes de que tuviera tiempo de procesar realmente lo que hacía ya se había apartado y se encontró diciendo "Pasa"

El rubio entro animadamente, recordando agarrar el refresco en el suelo antes, mirando alrededor. Miro hacia las alacenas antes de elegir una, coincidentemente la que contenía los vasos.

Sin mirar ni siquiera un poco incomodo, tomo dos vasos y sirvió el refresco.

-Espero que te guste el Pepperoni - el murmuro destapando la pizza y dándole una mirada cómplice.

El Pepperoni era su favorito, y el no estaba tan mal, todavía, como para rechazar la oferta.

Así que dándole al rubio la mirada más seca que encontró, tomo un trozo de pizza su refresco y procedió monumentalmente a ignorarlo.

No es que el otro dejo que eso le molestara en lo más mínimo, claro está.

Comieron en un silencio, que Neil se _negó_ a reconocer, no era incomodo.

Cuando el rubio se despidió, Neil no pudo evitar salir a mirar.

Todavía había un montón de cajas en el suelo y eran cerca de las ocho pm, el rubio también tenía que ir a trabajar temprano y sería muy tarde antes de que el realmente pudiera ir a dormir.

Y aunque dudo seriamente de que su jefe regañaría al chico inclusive si este no se presentase en varios días, el todavía le debía al rubio.

Después de todo le había invitado la comida, _dos veces_.

Suspirando y maldiciendo interiormente el hecho de que su madre le haya inculcado _buenos modales_, el pregunto con resignación-¿Necesitas ayuda?

* * *

_**Lo siento mucho por el retraso -**se tira en el suelo y hace una dogeza- _

**_De verdad que no tenia intención de tardar tanto, pero para empezar ya tenia definido que tenia que empezar a meterme con Neil y Zack pronto, no es que me cueste tanto escribirlos, en realidad, es que se mezclo con algo terrible , algo monstruoso..._**

**_Mis ultimas semanas en la universidad, no tenéis idea de lo horrible que es tratar con las ultimas semanas._**

**_Mi hermano siempre ha dicho que los últimos cinco metros son siempre los mas difíciles, pues tiene razón para rato._**

**_Fue malo de muchas formas diferentes, de nada me sirvio el esfuerzo que hice para no tener que asomarme por la uni en las semanas de recuperativos, ya que por falta de asistencia de los profesores tuvimos que quedarnos con varios, fue holible, holible D:_**

**_Actualmente estoy en mis vacaciones asi que deberia normalizar las actualizaciones, de nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza._**

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D_**

**_Saori-luna: _**_Creo que la que lo decía en Tsubasa en Yuko xD pero ya que leí Tsubasa primero, lo relaciono es con esa serie._

**_ascella star:_**_ Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la historia n.n_

**_Kariramos: _**_Yup, Darien esta hecho un lio el pobrecito, y eso que no hemos hecho mas que empezar -**se rie malevolamente-** en cuanto a Yu, te dire que mas temprano que tarde terminara mas vengativo que arrepentido e.e_

**_Martavivi: _**_que bueno que te haya gustado, yo he estado un poco obsesionada con el shitennou desde que vi la imagen donde salen como pareja de la Senshi *-*_

_**Hablando de eso, han estado viendo el anime, porque yo si y creo que voy a morir e ir al cielo de lo genial que esta, en serio.**_

_**No se ustedes pero me gusta mas esta version que el otro (aunque siempre tendra un lugar muy espacial en mi kokoro) **_

_****_Nota Extra:_****_Nadie ve lo que no quiere ver.__


	6. Sentimientos y encuentros parte 1

A la mañana siguiente Darien, como de costumbre, se despierta temprano.

No teniendo que luchar con seres espaciales, lo dejan al cien por ciento. Así que, ahora que no se siente tan preocupado por el estado de su princesa, ni por la presencia de Kazuki, como de costumbre decide hacer ejercicio.

No baja por el ascensor, prefiriendo las escaleras.

A diferencia de cómo esta acostumbrado, hay alguien mas bajando las escaleras felizmente.

El se dice que no debe estar sorprendido cuando el chico rubio mira hacia atrás, y al verle sus ojos destellan en sorpresa y… ¿Miedo?

Pero tan rápido como aparece, sus ojos esconden cualquier rastro de aquello.

El le sonríe ligeramente y le saluda – Eres el de antes- se inclina ligeramente como si hubiese recordado repentinamente que eso es lo que debe hacer- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, recién me mude hace un par de días, todavía ando un poco perdido- El sonríe avergonzado, mientras se rasca el cabello en un gesto nervioso- Mi nombre es Yu, Yu Fudo- el tono es amistoso, y la sonrisa divertida adorna su rostro, obviamente una personalidad amistosa.

Darien sin embargo, encuentra aquella actitud ligeramente apagada, y también sus gestos son demasiado calmados. El piensa, mientras mira al rubio detenidamente, _demasiado tranquilo_. El cabello no es lo suficientemente desordenado, la sonrisa no es lo suficientemente brillante y los ojos no brillan con picardía.

El aprieta los labios, sintiéndose extrañamente disgustado. Jedite nunca había estado tan apagado como en aquel momento esta. Porque en la mente de Darien no hay ninguna duda de que aquel rubio es Jedite.

Los ojos empiezan a mirarse preocupados, y Darien se pregunta porque… Y luego se da cuenta de que hay una mano extendida hacia el que empieza a retraerse nerviosamente.

Esa tampoco es una actitud de Jedite, no puede dejar de notar Darien.

Pero antes de que la mano baje por completo, el alza su propia mano y escondiendo la preocupación cuidadosamente, sonríe amablemente mientras sacude la mano del otro –Darien Chiba-

El gesto nervioso parece desaparecer un poco y el rubio devuelve la sonrisa.

Ellos comienzan caminar, bajando las escaleras.

* * *

Yu casi sucumbe a la tentación de dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el otro le sonríe con amabilidad, toda señal del disgusto que está seguro que el pelinegro sintió* olvidados.

Así que él le devuelve la sonrisa.

Con un esfuerzo extraordinario, Yu se detiene a si mismo de mirar el rostro del otro. El pelinegro desprende tranquilidad mientras camina, pero el se da cuenta de que es solo una fachada. Pero a pesar de que se da cuenta de ello no sabe identificar lo que esconde el otro.

El se devana los sesos tratando de encontrar algo que decir, algo que le ayude a romper el hielo y conversar con el pelinegro.

-Hay muy buen clima, ¿no?- falta poco para que el rubio salte cuando escucha hablar a su acompañante.

Y el parpadea sorprendido hacia el pelinegro, su mente parece no haber comprendido las simples palabras del otro.

Y cuando por fin parece procesarlo, el tartamudea una respuesta –¿E-el clima? ¡Ah! Si, si muy buen clima- y casi de inmediato puede sentir un ligero rubor en su rostro, mientras se reprende a si mismo por idiota.

El mira al otro y a pesar de la tranquilidad en su expresión, puede leer la palabras diversión claramente escrita en sus orbes zafiro.

Pero el pelinegro no se ríe, y continúa como si nada- ¿Hace buen clima de donde vienes, Fudo-san?-

Esta vez el se las arregla para contestar la pregunta sin hacer un tonto de si mismo- Llueve la mayor parte del tiempo… pero en realidad me agrada-

\- ¿Es así? ¿De donde eres Fudo-san?- el pelinegro continua con tranquilidad.

-Yu esta bien- el suelta sin proponérselo, sintiendo un ligero disgusto ante la formalidad- Errr… solo si estas bien con eso, quiero decir…-

Esta vez el otro le sonríe dejando ver en su rostro la diversión que claramente siente- Puedes llamarme Darien, entonces-

El asiente, antes de responder a la pregunta –De Inglaterra- el murmura- De Liverpool mas concretamente-

Darien parpadeo un poco hacia el, antes de suspirar- Supongo que realmente no tienes pinta de japonés-

-Mis padres son en parte japoneses- el responde la pregunta no formulada- Supongo que yo simplemente tengo más ingles en mi-

-¿Y que te trae por estos lares?-

El se tensa ante la pregunta _"ya sabes, lo típico… asegurarme que no sucede cosas malas aquí, demostrarte que no soy un psicopata…" _ no puede evitar pensar, pero el solo sonríe y contesta –Digamos… que quería empezar de cero, y este es tan buen lugar para ello como cualquier otro-

Cuando el otro asiente ligeramente ante el, se tensa aun mas.

Porque él sabe, casi instintivamente, que Darien no le cree.

Pero ninguno de los dos dice nada más.

Cuando por fin regresan al complejo de apartamentos, Yu esta total y completamente seguro de que el consiguió arruinarlo todo y que el otro jamás le volverá a hablar mientras viva y….

-Si todavía te sientes perdido, no dudes en pedirme ayuda; te puedo servir de guia turístico- el de cabello negro sonríe, con una sonrisa cuidadosamente colocada.

Por fin se da cuenta de cual es el sentimiento que el otro parece estar sintiendo detrás de la fachada de tranquilidad.

Preocupación.

Cuando asiente sonriendo hacia el otro y vuelve entrar en su departamento. Su mente todavía está corriendo velozmente.

Porque, él se da cuenta con gran sorpresa, el otro no está preocupado por su presencia, Darien Chiba, Endymion o cualquiera que sea su nombre; está preocupado _por _él.

Un sentimiento cálido se instala en su pecho ante su descubrimiento.

Y el sonríe sin proponérselo, luego la sonrisa se transforma en una risa (el no esta seguro si suena o no histérico)

_-después me encargare de ti, Jedite-_

El recuerda aquella promesa y se da cuenta de lo que adornaba aquella promesa, _Preocupación_.

Endymion había estado preocupado por el.

Y Darien también lo estaba.

-Me pregunto-el comenzó en voz alta- ¿Qué clase de persona eres, Darien Chiba?

* * *

-¡Vamos a Pasear, Kazu!- Su prima suelta felizmente, abrazando firmemente su brazo.

Es la primera vez que él se da cuenta de cuál alto es en realidad, en especial en comparación con la rubia a su lado, su prima a penas y le llega a la altura de los hombros.

-No tienes que hacerlo… es decir si estas ocupada no me importa quedarme aquí- el contesta, todavía no queriendo inmiscuirse en el ritmo de vida de su prima.

La rubia lo mira con el ceño fruncido y Kazuki repentinamente se da cuenta de que hubiese sido mucho mejor mantener la boca cerrada y seguirla.

Su prima bien podría sentirse insultada después de ser rechaza por segunda vez.

-Solo voy a salir con una amiga –ella sonríe repentinamente todo rastro de disgusto olvidado- Y te puedo asegurar, primo, que a ella no le va a _molestar_ en lo mas mínimo tu presencia – Para acompañar su tono, su prima usa una risita.

Kazu suspira, repentinamente la idea de incomodar a su prima no le molesta. Ahora lo preocupante es que tan incomodo estará el.

Pero Serena o bien hace caso omiso de su incomodidad, o no se da cuenta de ella. Por un momento el cree que es la segunda, pero luego capta la mirada risueña y divertida que ella le dispara cada tanto.

Se compadece de Darien.

Porque; es _obvio_ que su pequeña e _inocente_ prima, es maldad en un lindo paquete.

Ellos salen de la casa de sus tíos, con rumbo a dios sabe dónde. Todo el tiempo Serena se asegura de mantener una conversación y milagrosamente evitan los silencios incómodos.

De repente se encuentran en frente de un centro comercial, y el pelinegro traga en seco al darse cuenta de que cayo en una trampa mortal. No hay peor cosa que tener que acompañar a un par de mujeres a un _centro comercial,_ el recuerdo de ir de compras con su madre es una tortura y el está seguro de que dicha actividad con su prima no será en absoluto gratificante.

Pero el pequeño paquete de maldad están sonriendo brillantemente y no hay forma de que el pueda negarle nada.

Con un poco de suerte la amiga de su prima se sentirá intimidada por el y así podrá lograr su huida.

-No me digas que cambiaste a Darien, ¿Serena?- una voz divertida llama desde detrás de ellos. Y el es repentinamente consciente de la posición en la que está con su prima es fácil de confundir- Seiya-kun estaría devastado de saber que no pensaste en él para ser tu nuevo novio-

El frunce el ceño-

"¿_Seiya-kun? Como si tuviera ninguna oportunidad"_

El resopla de acuerdo con el pensamiento. Antes de detenerse a pensar en porque tiene que estar de acuerdo con su propio pensamiento, por otra parte el no pone en duda que el tal _Seiya-kun_ no tiene ninguna oportunidad, no con Darien en el vecindario, por lo menos.

Serena relaja su agarre y el se voltea para mirar a la recién llegada.

El se congela. A pesar de que los ojos azules no miran hacia él, en su lugar centrándose en su prima, el todavía puede observarlos y darse cuenta de que son el color más hermoso que él nunca ha visto.

Son azules, un tono ligeramente más claro que los de su prima y tiene el cabello rubio, no el tono de oro de su prima sino uno un poco más brillante como… como el sol.

El repentinamente se da cuenta de que las dos en realidad se parecen mucho, por lo menos, mucho más de lo que él se parece a su prima. El ruega silenciosamente a cualquier dios que lo escuche que no estén relacionados.

"_Diana Alanís, Princesa guerrera de Venus, Prima de la princesa Serenity… Mi princesa"_

Esta vez el detecta el borde posesivo en el susurro suave, a él no le importa. Puede entender la necesidad de la voz de ser posesivo sobre la chica en frente de él.

Pero él no tiene derecho a serlo, no, él no tiene _ningún _derecho a serlo.

"_Después de todo….le falle"_

El no sabe en que fallo, pero siente la necesidad de inclinarse y pedir perdón… Pero todo pensamiento, racional e irracional, huye cuando los ojos azules claros se posan en el.

Ella lo mira fijamente, el se da cuenta. Y también esta patéticamente seguro de que _esta _sonrojándose (aunque en realidad no lo está)

Y Luego ella le ofrece una sonrisa, una _hermosa_, _brillante _y _perfecta _sonrisa.

-¿Quién es tu amigo, Serena?- ella le pregunta con un tono suave.

-¡Es mi primo!- Serena sonríe hacia ambos, y luego suelta otra risita – Mina-chan, mi primo Kazu-

Ella extiende su mano hacia el- Minako Aino- y agrega otra sonrisa, como si ya no fuera lo suficiente difícil pensar con solo tener sus ojos en el.

-_Hermosa chica del amor-_ susurra sin pensar, pero la niña rubia en frente de el no da muestra de haberlo oído.

"_le va de maravilla ese nombre"_

El alza una ceja al pensamiento, el no conoce a la chica y no puede saber si el nombre le va o no le va bien, pero no puede negar que ella es, de hecho, hermosa.

Tardíamente se da cuenta de que está siendo tremendamente descortés. El extiende su mano, envolviendo su pequeña mano con la suya propia. Siente una sacudida, pero no la aleja.

No solo porque eso será aun mas descortés, si no porque se siente tan _bien_ sujetar su mano.

-Kazuki Ford- él se presenta- Un placer conocerla A….

"-¡_**No me llames Alanís!**_-"

El se tensa al instante y al darse cuenta de que en realidad habia estado a punto de pronunciar el nombre, frunce el ceño, cambia rápidamente las palabras que se deslizan por su boca-….Aino-san-

* * *

*_Como tengo acostumbrado Jedite es empatico, aunque Yu solo cree que es muy sensible._

_**A ver, a ver, ¿Que nos trajo la marea? ah, si. Una autora con retraso xD (quiero decir que estoy retrasada, no que lo soy... eh, ustedes entienden) Lamento la tardanza, vengo a desearles a todos una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero año nuevo, espero que hayan disfrutado sus navidades y que disfruten mucho su año nuevo :D**_

_**Veamos que tenemos hoy, pues ya regresamos a Japon y nos olvidamos por un rato de Zack y Neil, tenemos a dos shitennou en Tokio con los que Darien tiene que tratar y muy pronto se dará cuenta de que tan lleno tiene el plato solo con esos dos, jeje.**_

**_En este capitulo podemos vislumbrar el primer encuentro Kunzite-Minako, son taaan lindos *-* puedo imaginar la relación de este par de varias formas y pronto descubrirán cual sera la dinámica entre estos dos._**

**_Muchas gracias por comentar :D_**

_Faby Usako-Chiba-T: Yes, Zack viene dispuesto a hacer de las suyas, todo sea por el bienestar de Neil xD_

_SAILOR NEMESIS: que bueno que te guste, aunque te va a tocar esperar para la reunion, porque para eso si falta xD_

**_Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap, dejad reviews :D_**

**_Nota extra: _**_Originalmente en la parte de la historia que corresponde a Yu y a Kazu, el protagonista, y el personaje en el que me centraría principalmente era Kazuki, quien tendría un serio problema con su autoestima, quizás hasta llevándolo al punto de haber intentado suicidio, finalmente me decante por centrarme en Yu para no hacer muy oscura la historia._


	7. Interludio: Rei y Mina

Su día había empezado como de costumbre; siendo despertada por Artemis. Ella había, prácticamente, flotado hacia su baño. Feliz de sus planes para el día; compras con Serena.

Ninguna de las otras chicas había podido asistir, pero estaba bien para ellas.

Así que sin molestarse en pensarlo dos veces; se pone un blue jean, tira una franela sin mangas verdes y una abrigo rosa encima, poniéndose un par de sandalias verdes, ella guiña un ojo al espejo, feliz de su atuendo.

Pero cuando siente los ojos del chico que acompaña a Serena en ella, no puede dejar de sentir que el atuendo es demasiado… simple, si eso es exactamente lo que siente.

No sabe porque, ella es la _diosa _del amor, sentirse inadecuada por su ropa no es algo a lo que ella este acostumbrada.

Ella lo mira fijamente, hay algo en el que parece…_familiar._ Sus ojos están en ella también, pero mirándola sin mirarla, como si el chico delante de ella está muy metido en sus pensamientos para realmente mirarla…. Eso es algo a lo que ella tampoco está acostumbrada. Inclusive los chicos que no están realmente interesados en ella, por lo general la encuentran hermosa, y ella lo sabe.

Toma un momento para observar sus rasgos; tiene la piel morena, el cabello negro hasta los hombros, aunque hay unas cuantas hebras de color plata en el que le hacen parecer tremenda mente... ¿que? ¿Guapo, hermoso, atractivo? luego la palabra se desliza en su mente; _Hot_.

Aunque no está segura de que la palabra vaya del todo bien con el teniendo en cuenta los ojos de azul-plata que parecen ciertamente fríos y la expresión distante en su rostro hermoso. Por otra parte su cuerpo parece lo suficientemente adecuado para merecer el apelativo.

El finalmente sale de sus pensamientos, y le regresa la mirada. Ella le mira un poco mas buscando _algo_, que exactamente no lo sabe, en los ojos de azul-plata.

Pero ella no encuentra lo que busca, y siente alivio derramarse en su interior. Ella le sonríe a él, mientras pregunta a Serena -¿Quién es tu amigo, Serena?- trata en lo posible que su voz no delate su interior.

-¡Es mi primo!- Serena estalla, sonriendo hacia ambos. Luego suelta una risita que deja en claro que ella _sabe_ que se interesa en el hombre frente suyo- Mina, mi primo Kazu-

Ella se muere de ganas de probar como se siente pronunciar su nombre, pero eso seria muy descortés, en su lugar le da otra sonrisa y extiende su mano hacia el –Minako Aino-

El murmura algo entre dientes que ella no alcanza a distinguir. Luego la mira por un momento antes de alzar una ceja, y ella _trata _ con todas sus fuerzas que la sonrisa no se deslice de su rostro ante el gesto que parece terriblemente desdeñoso. Luego mira hacia a su mano como si pensándolo, antes de extender su mano y envolverla en la suya.

Se pregunta si el también siente la sacudida que ella siente cuando sus manos se tocan. Pero no muestra ninguna expresión que diga que el sintió nada.

-Kazuki Ford- el se presenta en un tono seco, no sonríe, ella se da cuenta- Un placer conocerla A….- el titubea en su nombre y frunce el ceño- Aino-san-

Ella de alguna manera logra abstenerse de fruncir el ceño, cuando el le suelta la mano. Pero ella tiene que haber parecido muy decepcionada porque cuando Serena se acerca, le susurra –No te preocupes- antes de proceder a arrastrarla hacia la tienda mas cercana.

Ella suspira deseando que el otro hubiese mostrado aunque sea un _poco_ de interés en ella.

Cuando, mas tarde mientras ella se sube a un taxi, el pelinegro en realidad _suspira de alivio_, ella siente que tiene el derecho de fruncir el ceño y lloriquear todo lo que quiera.

* * *

_**El vestido largo envolvía su cuerpo, para cualquier otra persona la ligera tela no ayudaría contra el frio.**_

_**Pero ella se mantuvo firme y imperturbable. Cualquiera que hubiese estado cerca, notaria que el calor irradiaba de la princesa marciana.**_

_**A pesar de su expresión tan fría como el hielo, ella era la Senshi del fuego, Sailor Mars.**_

_**Detrás de ella una figura le observaba.**_

_**-¿Hay algo que desee, Suzaku-dono?-Pregunto, su tono calmo.**_

_**-A usted, precisamente- El otro respondió, con picardía.**_

_**La mayoría de las mujeres se hubiesen sentido o bien intimidadas o alagadas por tal comentario, del general de la tierra, pero ella….**_

_**Su expresión seguía siendo fría, cuando ella volteo a verle. Sin embargo sus ojos rojos parecían arder, como llamas.**_

_**-Me temo que no podre ayudarle, Suzaku-dono-**_

_**-Una lástima, entonces- el otro suspiro, decepcionado.**_

_**Mirando hacia el frente de nuevo, la princesa guerrera se permitió una sonrisa. Por mas que protestara en contra de ello, la compañía del otro le agradaba.**_

_**El otro avanzo hacia ella con ligereza, dejando atrás la oscuridad que le refugiaba.**_

_**Se recostó contra el balcón, luciendo absolutamente satisfecho.**_

_**Cuando la princesa miro hacia el, como reprendiéndole por su cercanía, se encogió de hombros –Tengo frio-**_

_**-Me cuesta trabajo creeros, Suzaku-dono-**_

_**El hombre paso una mano por su cabello rubio, y cuando volvió hablar sus ojos azules bailaban con picardía –os lo he dicho miles de veces; no es necesario que me llaméis tan formalmente, Aylin, lo que es mas podéis llamarme como gustéis-**_

_**-¿Es así?- ella pregunto sonriendo- Me parece que os llamare… Idiota o quizás imprudente, cualquiera de los dos va muy bien con vuestra personalidad-**_

_**El otro soltó una sonora carcajada –de verdad que sois… muy diferente a cualquier mujer que haya conocido-**_

_**-Tomare eso como un halago-**_

_**-Si queréis halagos puedo deciros unos cuantos, princesa, por ejemplo; vuestro cabello es tan oscuro y hermoso como la noche misma, vuestros ojos son más hermosos que una galaxia entera, y vuestra alma…-el rubio dejo salir un suspiro casi sin darse cuenta- vuestra alma es tan ardiente como el fuego de vuestro planeta natal, mas ardiente que el fuego del fénix mismo.**_

_**-Ya que vos sois el fénix, supongo que sabréis de lo que habláis- Aylin musito, una de sus cejas alzándose mientras miraba de reojo al rubio- Os arriesgáis mucho al acercaros a mi Jedite-ella pronuncio su nombre por primera vez en aquella noche- Incluso entre los míos me temen-**_

_**-Tomando el riesgo de ofenderos; Ellos no tienen razón para temeros-**_

_**-¿Ah, no? Soy la guardiana de los fuegos de Marte, de entre hombres y mujeres; la guerrera más fuerte de mi tierra, y ¿aun así dices que no hay razón para temerme?-**_

_**-Ellos no tienen razón para temeros-el repitió, corrigiendo a la princesa marciana- Después de todo sois la protectora de Marte, es incongruente que ellos te teman, el fuego no es destrucción: es vida- y en ese momento sus ojos parecían encenderse en llamas.**_

_**-Sois una criatura de fuego, por eso no le temes- ella respondió- por eso no **_**me **_**temes-**_

_**-No ha sido así toda mi vida y lo sabéis- respondió con una serenidad y seriedad que el normalmente no utiliza, pero que en aquel momento eran necesarias- Aun antes de ser quien ahora soy, el fuego nunca fue destrucción; para mí siempre ha sido y será vida –En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa sincera- Nunca olvidéis eso Aylin Aidana –**_

Como tantas otras veces esas palabras terminaron su vivido sueño; un recuerdo mas bien.

Y como siempre que tenia aquel sueño, Rei podía sentir sus ojos aguarse.

_Aylin Aidana_, ella había tenido aquel sueño muchas veces, incluso antes de convertirse en Sailor Mars, aunque en aquel entonces no había podido mirar al rostro de aquel hombre; solo identificar vagamente sus expresiones, no había podido escuchar sus palabras; pero aun así se sentía como si entendiera lo que el otro quería expresar.

_Aylin Aidana, _ otrora aquel había sido su nombre… en un tiempo olvidado; donde se había permitido así misma enamorarse de aquellos ojos azules; y aun con el paso del tiempo, aun con una nueva vida, su corazón, aunque roto, seguía perteneciendo aquel hombre.

_Idiota, imprudente_, ella había pensado que aquel hombre era como el fuego mismo, había pensado que era tan cálido, y se había equivocado.

Le había demostrado cual frio podría ser en el milenio de plata; el no solo la había matado, la había torturado al jugar con su corazón.

Y aunque ella le había matado en esta era, aunque le había hecho pagar por el crimen cometido… su corazón todavía no se daba por satisfecho… quería…. Quería…

Empezó a sollozar sin darse cuenta.

Quería algo que no podía tener.

* * *

**_Pues bien, aquí tenemos algo asi como un pequeño interludio, se que fue corto y quizás poco informativo... pero era algo que tenia que poner :D_**

**_Pero, teniendo en cuenta que es solo un interludio, todavia tengo que subir el capitulo real, que subiré muy probablemente el lunes, para aquello de ustedes que este leyendo mi otro fanfic; _**_entre recuerdos, **Si, la parte de Rei es la misma que subi en esa historia, pero esto fue escrito originalmente para esta historia, ademas de que admití que esas historia bien podian formar parte de mi Head-canon :D**_

_**Muchas gracias por comentar:**_

_Faby Usako-Chiba-T: Sip, pobre Kazu. Ahora que vemos la perspectiva de Mina del encuentro nos damos cuenta que tomo cada una de sus expresiones corporales de mala manera, la que se le va armar al pobre chico e.e ... en cuanto a Yu y Darien me has puesto unas imagenes mentales que... *No, niña mal, niña mala e.e* Digo, no el interés amoroso de Yu y Rei, pero por ahora Yu se esta aferrando a Darien como salvavidas._

_Saori-Luna: Que bueno que te haya gustado n.n_

_Minako Uzumaki: Nah, no te preocupes; difícilmente me siento acosada por ello, mejor dicho me siento alagada de que te guste mi forma de escribir :D Esta vez trate de darle mas importancia a sus personalidades antes de que recuerden, y todavia se vera mucho de ello ya que, reencarnaciones o no, el shitennou del milenio de plata y los del presente tendrian que ser muy diferentes._

**_Espero que les haya gustado el cap :D_**


	8. Sentimientos y encuentros parte 2

El rubio camino por las calles con tranquilidad, un mapa en sus manos.

A pesar de la oferta de Darien, Yu no desea molestar al otro.

Y No puede dejar de pensar que el de cabello ébano empezaría a sospechar (si no es que ya lo hace) de el si le pidiera que lo llevara al templo Hikawa.

Así que el elige tratar de encontrar el camino, con el mapa nuevamente.

Esta vez se asegura de llevar suficiente dinero para tomar un taxi de ser necesario, es decir si termina perdido nuevamente.

Lleva un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla negro, zapatos deportivos y una franela azul.

Pero esta vez, milagrosamente, el rubio logra encontrar su camino, sus ojos recorren las escaleras del templo Hikawa.

Recuerdos invaden su cabeza, y una parte de él quiere salir corriendo. Porque dar un paso más adelante significa que todo es verdad, que es _real_.

El no entiende como no siente que es real después de ver a Darien y aquel otro chico, pero sabe ciertamente lo que significa subir esas escaleras.

El da un paso tentativo y luego otro, a medida que avanza sus pasos se vuelven mas y mas firmes.

Cuando mira el templo en frente de él respira hondo antes de dar un último paso.

Pero tan pronto como lo da, escucha el sonido del graznar de un cuervo.

Casi instintivamente pone sus brazos al frente para protegerse.

Pero en lugar de empezar a picotear el cuervo se posa en su brazo, como si nada.

Otro se posa en su hombro con el mismo desinterés en picotearlo

Decir que Yu está sorprendido seria un eufemismo. El parpadea hacia el cuervo en su brazo, que ladea la cabeza en un gesto de pregunta.

Yu se pregunta si no se está volviendo loco. Luego deja que esa idea en particular invada su mente.

Y se ríe "_¿Hasta ahora se me ocurre pensar en eso?" _Pero el esta lamentablemente seguro de que no está loco.

A pesar de que ambos cuervos le observan como si lo estuviera.

-¿Estáis entrenados?-el bromea mirando hacia el cuervo en su brazo, el de su hombro parece haberse ofendido; pues su respuesta es picotearlo cerca de su oído- ¡Ay! ¡Bromeaba! ¡Bromeaba! ¡Era una broma!- cuando el cuervo en su hombro finalmente se detiene, el mira al que está en su brazo –Siempre has sido mi favorita- él le informa con seriedad.

El parpadea al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho.

En primer lugar él está seguro de lo que acaba de decir. Y tiene una idea bastante buena de lo que "siempre" significa, además; ¿_favorita?_

El parpadea nuevamente, el cuervo en su brazo está mirando decididamente satisfecho, mientras que el otro tiene su cabeza hacia abajo en un gesto que grita disgusto.

Antes de que el pueda empezar a cuestionarse su cordura por tratar de relacionarse con un par de _cuervos_, un anciano vestido de sacerdote aparece justo en frente de él.

-¿Quieres trabajar como sacerdote, joven? -el le pregunta- Seguro que serias muy bueno en ese trabajo, hasta los cuervos de mi nieta; quienes pueden ver en el corazón de los demás, te consideran digno, ¡Es tu destino!

-Errr… me temo que tendré que rechazar su ofrecimiento –él se las arregla para murmurar cortésmente.

-¡Tonterías!-el anciano exclama, y antes de que pueda siquiera procesar lo que está pasando, se encuentra a si mismo vestido en blanco y azul -¡Te queda perfecto!- y el anciano se aleja, luciendo absolutamente satisfecho, y llevándose la ropa de Yu con el.

El rubio, aun pasmado, toma unos pocos segundos para reaccionar y salir detrás de él anciano. Pero para entonces ya está completamente fuera de su vista, el mira por el lugar confundido, un graznido llama su atención y se encuentra mirando a los dos cuervos de nuevo -¿No habrán visto por donde se fue, o si?-el pregunta, y el está seguro de ver a los cuervos asentir, pero ninguno hace ademan de querer mostrarle por donde se fue-Y no me lo van a decir- el frunce el ceño hacia ellos.

Así que en su lugar empieza a caminar en busca de aquel anciano.

El empieza a estar molesto después de un rato, y no puede decir que su molestia no aumenta al encontrarse con un hombre de pelo castaño alborotado, que empieza a gritarle acerca de la invasión a la propiedad y robo.

El está a punto de dejar salir el mal carácter que lo caracterizo por la mayor parte de su vida, cuando ella aparece.

Es la mujer mas hermosa que el jamás ha visto (y ha visto muchas) El cabello negro es tan oscuro como ha de ser posible, sus ojos son de color violeta oscuro y no puede dejar de mirarla directamente hacia ellos, el todavía esta prendado en ellos cuando ella deja caer lo que esta en sus brazos (su ropa el nota distraídamente) y empieza a tantear en su propio uniforme de sacerdotisa en busca de algo, cuando por fin encuentra lo que busca Yu desea que no lo hubiese hecho.

-¡Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! ¡Espíritu maligno, desaparece!- Ella murmura antes de lanzar varios trozos de papel hacia el.

Y al sentir el papel impactar en su rostro y pegarse en su frente, el rubio siente su enojo regresar ante de sus palabras –Si me dejas tomar _mi_ ropa, que el anciano monje me arrebato, estaré feliz de _desaparecer_, _Miko-sama-_ el espeta tratando de mantener su tono cortes, a la vez que expresa su furia.

El arranca el papel de su cara sin miramientos, antes de agacharse a recoger su ropa.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh, dioses…! Yo lo siento tanto…- ella murmura antes de agacharse, pero Yu toma su ropa sin darle ninguna oportunidad de recogerla.

-No necesito vuestra ayuda _Miko-sama -_el murmura- Si me disculpáis, necesito cambiarme y _desaparecer –_El sabe que el no está lo suficiente enojado con ella para hacer lo que está haciendo, pero la situación en si aumenta su enojo.

Así que sin mirarla a los ojos, el rubio camina fuera de la vista de aquellos dos, cuando está seguro de que no hay nadie alrededor se cambia velozmente.

Cuando vuelve a encontrarse con la Miko en busca de la salida, el arroja aquel uniforme hacia ella. No se molesta en mirarle.

El todavía esta terriblemente enojado cuando logra salir del templo Hikawa, tan enojado que ni siquiera se da cuenta del cuervo que le sigue.

* * *

Sosteniendo el uniforme contra su pecho, Rei todavía esta bastante pasmada.

Ella había estado caminando por el templo, cuando encuentra a su abuelo corriendo con algo de ropa en sus brazos. Teniendo en cuenta la sonrisa del anciano ella puede decir mas o menos lo que hizo, así que se las arrebata, y empieza a caminar en busca del dueño de aquellas prendas, una disculpa ya preparada en sus labios.

Al escuchar los gritos de Nicolás, Rei adivina que el ha encontrado al dueño de las prendas con las que ella carga.

Pero ella no está preparada para lo que encuentra cuando dobla la esquina.

El es más alto que Nicolás, tiene el cabello de color rubio y esta terriblemente desordenado, sus ojos azules parecen estar brillando en molestia contenida, no es precisamente delgado, pero tampoco gordo o corpulento, siendo su complexión solo un poco mas ligera que la del castaño a su lado.

Aquellos ojos azules se fijan en ella, y parecen parpadear con asombro.

Rei no puede contener su asombro propio, y antes de detenerse a pensar que aquellos ojos no se ven en absoluto como los de su torturador, deja caer la ropa en sus brazos y empieza a tantear su propia ropa en busca de sus _ofudas_.

Ella realiza el hechizo con una velocidad proveniente de la práctica, y los lanza. Pero a diferencia de la última vez que lanza el hechizo al rubio, este no parece tener el menor efecto, a parte de avivar su ira, por supuesto.

Su_ ofuda_ solo se queda pegado en la frente del rubio, mientras este parpadea su enojo encendiéndose nuevamente.

-Si me dejas tomar _mi_ ropa, que el anciano monje me arrebato, estaré feliz de _desaparecer_, _Miko-sama-_ el pronuncia de alguna forma manteniendo su tono tan cortes como furioso, sus ojos azules centellando hacia ella.

El rubio se agacha a recoger su ropa, y cuando lo hace es que Rei por fin se da cuenta de que ella le lanzo un hechizo a alguien inocente, y exactamente como debió haber sonado para el rubio.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh, dioses…! Yo lo siento tanto…- ella murmura, tratando de agacharse a recoger la ropa.

Pero otra mirada furiosa del rubio la detiene -No necesito vuestra ayuda _Miko-sama -_el murmura- Si me disculpáis, necesito cambiarme y _desaparecer- _esta vez ella se estremece antes sus palabras, no es que el rubio se da cuenta, pues ya no la mira.

Y tampoco la mira cuando le encuentra una vez más, solo tirando la ropa de monje sin miramientos hacia ella.

Ella le observa al salir, siente un ligero peso en su hombro y se da cuenta de que Phobos se posa allí.

No puede dejar de mirar sorprendida al notar que Deimos se marcha del santuario siguiendo al rubio furioso.

* * *

Son las tres de la tarde cuando finalmente regresan a la casa Tsukino. Habían almorzado fuera y mientras Serena lleva un par de bolsas ligeras, Kazu llevaba una carga pesada.

Aun así es mejor, en comparación con cantidad que había estado llevando por todo el centro comercial, cuando la otra rubia se había marchado Kazu en realidad había suspirado de alivio. No porque la rubia se marchara, (aunque posiblemente hizo el tonto delante de ella, el no siente ningún deseo de que la rubia se aparte de el. De hecho el que Minako Aino hubiese estado presente probablemente fue lo único que hizo que valiera la pena la tortura. Eso y la sonrisa feliz en el rostro de su prima) si no porque se había llevado lo que el estaba seguro eran varios kilos en ropa con ella.

Cuando el se desploma cansado en el sofá, el pequeño paquete de maldad se acerca ofreciéndole un vaso de limonada fría que su tia probablemente preparo.

Ella lo mira aun _sonriendo_ y le pregunta- ¿Te agrado Mina?-

"_Agradar no es la palabra correcta…"_ la voz suave se desliza en su mente y le toma unos segundos el darse cuenta de que su propia voz proyecta el pensamiento.

Sus ojos se abren como platos, y mira como la sonrisa de Serena se vuelve mas ancha.

-¡Lo sabia!- ella suelta, y luego pone sus dos manos en las mejillas y empieza a girar con un gesto soñador- ¡Mina-chan y tu se verían _tan_ bien _juntos_!- ella chilla felizmente.

Kazu le permite hacerlo unos minutos, antes de romper su ensueño con sus palabras- Como si alguien como ella pudiera fijarse en _mi-_

Serena frunce el ceño hacia el, pisando el suelo en un gesto infantil que no logra que quitar lo intimidatoria que ella parece.

El se pregunta por qué no puede _simplemente_ mantener la boca cerrada, porque había sido fácil de hacer hasta ahora.

El se encuentra repentinamente de pie y fuera de la casa, Serena se pone de pie, todavía frunciendo el ceño- Ve a caminar- ella ordena- y no vuelvas hasta que pienses con claridad- y con eso cierra la puerta dejándolo abandonado.

Después de unos segundos el decide obedecerla.

Olvidando que él no conoce la ciudad en la que está actualmente, empieza a caminar.

Cuando vuelve a ser consciente de este pequeño hecho, esta en frente de un edificio de apartamentos, y observa como un pelinegro (que se siente mas familiar que lo que debería) arrastra a un rubio (que también le resulta muy familiar) con un cuervo en su hombro.

Sin saber porque el decide quedarse allí.

-Con un poco de suerte Darien volverá a salir- el dice en voz alta, queriendo justificar sus acciones.

Durante todo el tiempo que se queda allí hace lo imposible para ignorar cuando una parte de el empieza a sentir la inmensa necesidad de subir al edificio.

Después de lo que parece ser una hora el sentimiento es demasiado fuerte y sin importar que la pequeña parte racional le insta a marcharse, el entra al edificio, subiendo las escaleras en a un ritmo casi inhumano.

Porque a cada paso que da siente la necesidad aumentar la velocidad.

El finalmente se detiene, jadeando, en frente de una puerta. Todavía ignorando la pequeña voz en su cabeza que le dice que deje de ser absurdo.

"_Podría estar pasando algo malo" _la voz suave se justifica y él se siente de acuerdo, aunque no tiene idea de por qué habría de estar pasando algo malo.

Cuando solo unos segundos más tarde, antes de que el pueda tocar la puerta, escucha a Darien gritar _algo_. El entra sin chistar.

Al ver a Darien cernirse preocupado sobre un rubio inconsciente en un sofá, una lámpara en llamas, un par de sofás pequeños ligeramente quemados y una mesa con un mantel chamuscado, el se siente muy, pero muy, justificado.

* * *

**_ Muy bien aqui esta, me disculpo por el retraso he estado un poco atareada u.u_**

**_Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo :D_**


	9. Amabilidad e interés

_Suspirando y maldiciendo interiormente el hecho de que su madre le haya inculcado buenos modales, el pregunto con resignación-¿Necesitas ayuda?_

-Eso estaría muy bien- el rubio respondió de inmediato.

Neil tomo una caja al azar, que pesaba más de lo que parecía y entro al apartamento del otro.

El apartamento no era más grande que el suyo, solo parecía mejor cuidado. Había varios muebles, aunque había una falta de mesa o cualquier superficie plana. El se pregunto brevemente si había una cama en la habitación, antes de recordar que no era su problema.

Coloco la caja cuidadosamente, el no sabía lo que había dentro después de todo, en el suelo.

Y Volvió a tomar otra.

Eran casi las once cuando solo quedaban unos tres o cuatro cajas, hubiesen terminado antes de no ser por la manía de rubio de parar cada tanto a descansar y forzar a Neil a hacer lo mismo.

¿Por qué estaba ayudándole, de nuevo? Ah si, porque el tenia _buenos modales_.

"_No habría guardado la mitad de las cajas si no me hubiese ofrecido a ayudar…"_

¿y que con eso? Todavía no era su problema.

Sin embargo el tomo otra caja y camino dentro.

El rubio, que caminaba delante de él a un ritmo mucho más lento y luciendo más cansado, de repente se cayó.

La caja en sus brazos se deslizo fuera de sus manos, vaciando su contenido en el suelo.

Neil se detuvo colocando la caja en el suelo. -¿Estás bien?-

Se sentó mirando el brazo derecho, sobre el cual había caído. A pesar de haberse tirado al suelo a propósito parecía haber calculado mal y ahora sentía el dolor atronador de su muñeca.

El estaba seguro de que se la había fracturado, afortunadamente no había una muestra externa de ello.

Así que el sonrio, diciendo- nada roto- la mentira rodo de sus labios como si nada. El _sabia_ como mentir, y definitivamente _podía _ser manipulador.

No es que el realmente había intentado mentirle al Neil, sus mentiras obvias habían sido un anzuelo para tratar de despertar el interés del otro. Lamentablemente no habían funcionado.

Pero al notar la ligera mirada de preocupación en el rostro de Neil Kimura, se sintió sorprendió aunque no lo demostró.

A pesar de que el castaño no había mostrado real interés en el, ahora estaba preocupado_?_ "_Interesante."_

Distraídamente se puso de pie y entro al baño, a lado del lavabo hay un botiquín que el había dejado allí, sin embargo en vez de abrirlo el abre la llave de paso del agua.

Hace una mueca ligera cuando el agua cae en la muñeca dolorida, pero dicha mueca se desvanece junto al dolor, momentos después el cierra la llave y mueve la mano, luego aplica presión en la muñeca.

Sonriendo al darse cuenta de que el dolor se ha desvanecido por completo, abre el botiquín. Coloco una venda alrededor de su muñeca con una facilidad que viene de la práctica.

El sale de nuevo a la sala, donde Neil está todavía sentado en el suelo, sujetando un libro que había salido de la caja que el mismo había dejado caer.

El castaño observa el libro con un ligero interés.

-Son de mi tío- el dice sonriendo ante la mentira que se desliza por su boca, esta vez el trata que el otro no note que es una mentira –el tiene muchos volúmenes y desgraciadamente, sus palabras no las mías, parece ser que "a diferencia de los otros desgraciados, yo si se apreciar" –Sujetando otro libro su sonrisa se volvió ligeramente picara- la _astronomía_ siempre me ha parecido interesante-

Los ojos azules se abren ligeramente –a mi también- el suelta sin pensar, antes de parpadear un poco.

La sonrisa del rubio se torna victoria- Puedo prestarte un par, si quieres- dijo casualmente.

Sus manos parecen tener vida propia, porque se niegan a soltar el libro en sus manos sin importar cuanta veces piense en hacerlo.

O quizás su cerebro es un traidor y se niega a trasmitir la orden. Nuevamente sus manos le pican por las ganas contenidas de abrir el libro, el _necesita_ leer el bendito libro.

Así que el asiente ligeramente al rubio –Eso estaría bien-

A pesar del deseo de sentarse y leer el dichoso libro, todavía hay un par de cajas afuera. Y aunque quizás el otro no logro fracturarse la muñeca, todavía debe dolerle.

Así que dice –Terminare de traer las cajas que quedan-

Las cejas del otro se alzan en un gesto tan puramente sorprendido que hace que Neil se sienta un poco mal ¿Había estado tratando tan mal al rubio, como para que el se sorprendiera por el gesto amable?

Cuando la boca del rubio se abre, dispuesto a replicar, Neil se asegura de cerrarla con una mirada-estas lastimado-

-Si, pero….-

-Estas lastimado- el repite y sin darle tiempo a seguir discutiendo sale afuera.

* * *

Esa noche el castaño no se durmió temprano, en realidad el no durmió en lo absoluto.

Cuando había terminado de ayudar al rubio a ordenar un poco para irse a dormir, y haberse retirado a su propio apartamento, no había logrado dormir.

Su mente había sido incapaz de apartarse del par de libros colocados en las gastada mesilla al lado de su cama y había terminado por abrir uno, y después de abrirlo había sido incapaz de soltarlo. Al menos hasta que su alarma sonó.

Miro sorprendido al despertado como si esperara que de repente se callara por sí solo, y cuando no lo hizo tuvo que abrir la ventana y comprobar que, de hecho, era de día.

Parpadeo mirando al libro en sus manos.

"_¿Hace cuanto –_se pregunta con ligereza- _fue la última vez que me quede despierto leyendo un libro de astronomía?"_

Años, el supuso, cuando su madre había vivido, cuando todo era más simple…

Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios, mientras sus dedos recorrieron ligeramente la cubierta del libro, una sonrisa que era mucho más que simple nostalgia deslizándose por sus labios.

Era una lástima que no pudiera obviar su trabajo y encerrarse hasta terminar el otro libro.

"_Quizás…."_

Parpadeo una vez más, al darse cuenta de que en verdad estaba considerando idea como una opción.

Sacudiendo la cabeza una vez más se dirigió al baño, una ducha rápida mas tarde y teniendo una muda de ropa limpia puesta.

El se dirigió a su cocina, frunciendo el ceño se detuvo. Tentativamente dio unos pasos mas y abrió una alacena.

-¿Ni siquiera tengo café?-él se pregunto en voz alta.

Siempre podía ir y pedirle un poco a algún vecino…

O podría ir y comprar un desayuno decente.

Se dio cuenta por primera vez que sus finanzas ya no estaban tan destrozadas, ya había pagado por el préstamo.

"_Seguro que podía disponer por unos cuantos centavos_."

Mirando a su reloj de pulsera, asintió para si mismo.

Sonriendo para si mismo tomo su abrigo, miro hacia atrás antes de dar la vuelta y tomar el libro de su cuarto y meterlo en su maletín.

Entonces, volvió a la salida y abrió la puerta.

Tan pronto como lo hizo otra puerta se abrió.

-Eh, Neil- una voz alegre saludo- ¿Saliendo tan temprano?-

-Podría preguntar lo mismo- respondió ahogando un bostezo.

-Voy a desayunar –dijo con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban con picardía inusual- Ya sabes, todavía no estoy bien instalado-

El asintió descuidadamente –También voy a desayunar-

De ser posible el brillo en los ojos verdes del otro aumento –¿Es así? Entonces me podrías mostrar un buen lugar-

El casi suspira antes de que sus ojos se dirigieran casi por inercia al lugar donde la venda todavía se envolvía.

-¿Puedes manejar?- pregunto sin pensar.

Los ojos verdes parpadearon confusamente hacia el –Con tu muñeca así- agrego.

-Oh- dijo, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo victorioso y el comento –No creo que pueda – el tono parecía tan alegre que Neil casi se golpeo a si mismo por preguntar -¿Te importaría conducir por mi o darme un aventón?-

-Dame las llaves- el suspiro.

* * *

Marie frunció el ceño al reconocer el cansado rostro de Neil sentado en su lugar su vista puesta en (probablemente) su teclado, el castaño había llegado mucho más temprano de lo común y el cansancio se notaba en su rostro.

"_Probablemente ni siquiera desayuno…"_

Ella se paso la mano por la cara, molesta. Todos sus intentos de meter algo de sentido en la cabeza de aquel chico habían resultado en vano.

"_Es tan cabeza dura como tu cuando quiere serlo, Leí." _Pensó con tristeza, esa era una de las principales razones por las que no se podía sentar y dejar que el castaño se hundiera de la forma en la que, obviamente, estaba tratando.

Se parecía tanto a su fallecida mejor amiga que sería un insulto a su memoria dejarle así.

Leila Kimura (Leí para los amigos, de soltera Roberts) había sido una gran mujer y una madre quizás mucho mejor, por supuesto el hombre con el que se había caso, Kei Kimura, había sido una joya entre los hombres, lo único que había hecho mal era morir dejando a su esposa muy embarazada y sola.

Neil parecía tener tanto de ambos que casi dolia a Marie mirarlo, pero eso no le impedía hacerlo y de paso regañarlo cada vez que podía, después de todo con un poco de suerte algún día de esos el castaño finalmente _entendería_ que ella no trataba de consolarlo, simplemente trataba de hacerle ver la realidad.

Caminando a paso firme, a decirle exactamente lo que pensaba de su comportamiento, Marie no pudo dejar de detenerse repentinamente al darse cuenta de que el castaño no estaba mirando su teclado como ella había pensado.

En las manos grandes de Neil descansaba un libro y era lo que el castaño miraba, sus ojos azules moviéndose a través de las palabras con una facilidad terrible, estaban tan inmerso en el contenido de aquel libro que ni siquiera se percato cuando dio dos pasos tentativos hacia él y por encima de su hombro leyó el titulo que adornaba en negrita aquella pagina _**Análisis espectral**_**, **ella parpadeo un poco.

-Creo que esta hipnotizado con el libro- una voz alegre sonó por detrás de ella.

Se dio la vuelta un poco sorprendida, allí se encontró con un par de ojos verdes.

El rubio a quien pertenecían esos ojos sonreía alegremente hacia ella –Zacharias Shimizu- pronuncio, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Reconoció al chico como el que había estado acompañando a Neil ayer –Marie Brown- se presento sujetando la mano de aquel chico.

Sus ojos brillaron alegremente un poco mas, antes de que su sonrisa se volviera ligeramente culpable –como dije parece estar hipnotizado con el libro, no creo que ni siquiera haya dormido- continuo- después de todo va mas allá de la mitad y solo se lo preste ayer –su sonrisa volvió a ser brillantemente alegre cuando agrego – No pensé que estuviera tan interesado en la astronomía-

Sus propios ojos almendrados se abrieron un poco ante la nueva información -¿Tu se lo prestaste? – pregunto, mirando de soslayo al castaño que parecía demasiado entretenido con el libro para prestarles la mas mínima atención.

El rubio asintió- somos vecinos –aclaro- ayer me ayudo a instalarme y parecía interesado en algunos volúmenes de astronomía que tengo, así que se los preste – ahora el rubio parecía divertido- no pensé que se fuera a desvelar para leer, no es como si se los fuera a pedir de regreso tan pronto-

-No es por eso- dijo sin pensar, recordando aquella a costumbre del castaño que le había resultado tan molesta cuando él había sido poco más que un adolescente, cada vez que un nuevo libro caía en sus manos no pararía hasta terminar, a veces quedándose sin dormir, ni comer.

Aun mirando al castaño decidió que no le molestaba tanto como en el pasado, "_Probablemente_\- una sonrisa se deslizo por sus labios-_ sus ojos estén brillando ahora mismo"_

-Me pregunto si habrá desayunado…-

-De hecho desayunamos juntos- ella salto un poco ante las palabras, había logrado olvidar que el rubio seguía ahí –fue muy amable de su parte, me mostró un buen sitio para desayunar- continuo el rubio.

Una vez más sus ojos se abrieron un poco al mirar más detenidamente al rubio alegre, no lograba recordar un momento en los últimos años en el que Neil hubiera sido amable o mostrado algún interés en nadie a su alrededor, y sin embargo allí estaba aquel chico que parecía sacar a la intemperie facetas del castaño que ella había creído desaparecidas.

A ella sin lugar a dudas le gustaba aquel chico, así que le palmeo el hombro con ligereza y dijo –Sigue con el buen trabajo- antes de retirarse a su propio lugar de trabajo.

Si hubiese mirado hacia atrás habría visto la expresión del rubio, en lugar de ser desconcertada (como ella esperaba) era de triunfo.

* * *

_**Muy bien, esta hecho! uno pensaría que podría terminar de escribir antes, cierto? No, porque soy una horrible persona que en realidad se paso mas tiempo cavilando acerca del titulo del capitulo, que escribiendo el capitulo en si. Es sorprendente hasta que punto me frustro el no poder pensar un titulo e.e**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentario:**_

_Faby Usako-Chiba-T: Pues a Yu...a Yu como que le dio un ataque xD mi pobre rubio tuvo demasiado, pero si quieres saber lo que en realidad le paso, toca esperar :D_

_saris305: Que bueno que lo disfrutes, Rei siempre me ha encantado como personajes (mas la version del manga, en realidad) y por eso me centre en darle mas drama a su relacion, en cuanto a la vida de los chicos; la vida que llevaron es sobre todo porque quiero personajes fuerte, no queria hacerlos basado en lo que pienso que fueron en otra vida, si no en como son ahora, aunque si hay un par de cosas que no cambian entre pasado y presente._

_Saori-Luna: Yo no me decido, estoy entre ellos y Mina y Kunzite, espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia._

**_Muchas gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D_**


	10. Enfrentamientos y recuerdos parte 1

Darien esta bajando de su apartamento, de camino al Arcade para hablar con Andrew, cuando se encuentra con otro rubio.

Su cabello esta completamente desordenado, luciendo muy como Jedite.

El puede decir por su mirada que el otro esta absolutamente furioso, tan furioso que a Darien no le extrañaría que algunas cosas empezaran a estallar repentinamente en fuego.

Así que su visita a Andrew temporalmente olvidada se acerca al rubio -¿Estás bien, Yu-san?-

El otro lo mira con sus ojos azules furiosos, antes de espetar -¡Te dije que me llamaras solo _Yu_!-

Darien se encuentra sorprendido por el estallido del otro, y si bien esa tampoco es una actitud de Jedite, Darien en realidad cree que esa si es una actitud propia de un furioso Yu. Así que lo deja pasar.

Pero el rubio parece haberse dado cuenta que acaba de hacer, porque sus ojos azules parpadean hacia el con asombro -¡Darien! Rayos, yo solo… Errr-

El príncipe de la tierra se plantea dejarlo sufrir por un rato, pero suspira y en su lugar pregunta –Esta bien ¿Me puedes decir que te sucede, _Yu?_-poniendo un énfasis especial en el nombre del otro.

El rubio se sonroja en vergüenza- Yo… ¡El santuario! –el exclama- El monje me robo _mi_ ropa, ese otro chico me acuso_ a mí_ de robo… y luego… luego la Miko solo me lanzo este trozo de papel y me llamo…. Ella me llamo un _espirito maligno_ –el suelta furiosamente, sus ojos parpadeando entre azul y un ligero tinte anaranjado- ¡No soy un _jodido_ espíritu maligno!-

Un cuervo repentinamente se posa en el hombro de rubio y grazna lo que parece ser un acuerdo –Por lo menos tu no crees eso- el rubio murmura hacia el cuervo con gratitud.

Darien parpadea un poco, pero él ha tenido su propia cuota de locura en su vida (su cuota y lo suficiente para otros cientos de personas, para ser justos) así que solo niega un poco con la cabeza- Vamos a subir para que te calmes un poco, Yu- él dice, porque ahora está absolutamente seguro de que si le deja solo va a seguir aumentando su enojo hasta que empiece a encender un montón de cosas en fuego – y me expliques bien que es lo que sucedió.

* * *

Momentos después el y el rubio se encuentra sentado en una mesa en el departamento de Yu (cuervo en el hombro incluido).

-Ahora Yu ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-Bueno, fui a hacer un poco de turismo por mi cuenta; termine en este lugar… el templo Hikawa- el pronuncia en un tono inocente, tan inocente que Darien no se lo cree ni por un segundo- Cuando entre me encontré con este par de cuervos… no importa, luego apareció el anciano monje que me ofreció trabajar en el santuario, le dije que no, pero aun así me arrastro con él y… _no sé_ cómo rayos termine vestido como un monje-el suena totalmente ultrajado por esto.

-Así que el anciano salió corriendo con mi ropa antes de que pudiera seguirlo, y los cuervos no me quisieron mostrar por donde se fue- el explica sin importar lo extraño que suena- luego me encontré con este otro chico que me empezó a gritar acerca de la invasión de la propiedad y el robo, que teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias solo me hizo enojar mucho, _mucho,_ pero antes de que pudiera _explicarle _nada- el pone un énfasis en la palabra explicar que le indica a Darien que esos no era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

El continua-la Miko apareció, ella tenia mi ropa, y estaba apunto de pedírsela, pero entonces ella solo la dejo caer y me lanzo un trozo de papel y dijo algunas cosas incluyendo "¡Espíritu maligno, desaparece!" y entonces yo en verdad me enoje, tome mi ropa y me fui del lugar- cuando termina el esta jadeando ligeramente, como si con cada exhalación tratara de dejar salir su enojo, pero no parece estar funcionando.

Darien le observa detenidamente, el hecho de que el rubio allá ido al templo Hikawa no es una coincidencia, así que el rubio definitivamente tiene que recordar _algo, _pero a juzgar por su reacción a la propia reacción de Rei al verle, tampoco es probable que recuerde mucho.

Sin saber muy bien cual será la reacción del rubio a esto, el murmura suavemente-Jedite-

Sin embargo el no está preparado en absoluto cuando el rubio se estremece como si le hubiera golpeado, echándose hacia atrás en su silla como si quisiera estar lo más lejos posible de él, el hace un ruido de arcadas antes de ponerse de pie, con la mano en la boca.

Pero no da dos pasos cuando se dejar caer vomitando en el suelo.

Darien se pone de pie sujetándole, y peinando el cabello del rubio hacia atrás.

Cuando el rubio por fin deja de vomitar, todavía se ve absolutamente enfermo y se acurruca inhalando y exhalando suavemente mientras trata de calmarse a si mismo. Darien le da unos minutos para que haga eso precisamente.

-Lo siento- el murmura finalmente.

-No te preocupes por eso- Darien responde, al entender que se refiere al vomito.

-T-tu lo… lo s-sabes –el tartamudea un poco- que yo soy… _era_…- el se calla sin querer pronuncia aquel nombre.

Darien no es un psicólogo (y no es como si hubiera uno que entendiera acerca de vidas pasadas de todas formas) pero esta seguro de que hay algo mal en el hecho de que el rubio ni siquiera se atreva a pronunciar el nombre que otrora le perteneció, pero el no se quiere arriesgar a pronunciarlo otra vez, por temor a la reacción del rubio.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?- el se pregunta en voz alta.

El rubio le responde, creyendo que es una pregunta para el-oh, ya sabes; masacrar gente, invocar monstruos, torturar alguno que otro pobre diablo… que a pesar de todo _tu_… Endymion- se corrigió- estaba preocupado por el- aunque el tono simple con el que dice aquello preocupa a Darien de sobre manera.

-Jedite y Endymion crecieron juntos, por supuesto que estaba preocupado por el – él le dice, eligiendo hablar como si no estuviera refiriéndose a ellos mismos, como si no estuvieran hablando de sus vidas pasadas -¿No recuerdas _nada _ mas?

-Específicamente varias cosas; puedo recordar vagamente morir, se que _él _estaba en el templo Hikawa, pero no sé porque o como exactamente murió –el dice con sequedad.

Darien se estremece ligeramente, eso no es precisamente un buen recuerdo, aunque por lo visto nada de lo que el rubio recuerda es precisamente un buen recuerdo.

-¿Sabes quién era él?-

-Un monstruo- contesta con rapidez, y ante esto Darien se encuentra ligeramente satisfecho de que Yu no se refiera a Jedite como "yo" porque de ser así…

-Dije quien, no que, Yu- el suspira- De todas formas el no era un monstruo – y le silencia con una mirada cuando el rubio hace ademan de discutir – El era: El General de los ejércitos del sur, Suzaku El fénix, guardián de los fuegos-

-Eso no impide que el sea…

-Uno de los shitennou, era uno de los mejores amigos de Endymion; príncipe heredero de la corona de la tierra…-

-¡Entonces era un _traidor_!- el espeta furioso.

_-_¡No lo entiendes!-

-¿Qué hay para entender? Desafío a una persona que llamo su mejor amigo, mato y torturo por diversión…

-¡No sabes de lo que es capaz Beryl!-Darien gruñe ligeramente, poniéndose de pie. Su altura contra la posición de Yu lo hace intimidante.

Pero Yu está ocupado echando su cabeza hacia atrás en un intento de detener las nauseas que nuevamente le asaltan ante el nombre de Beryl.

* * *

_**-Ahora me servirás a mí, Jedite-**_

_**-Eres libre de **_**divertirte**_**\- ella dice, sonando bastante divertida a si misma- tanto como gustes, pero eso si asegúrate de no hacer ningún daño permanente a mi querido Endymion-**_

_**El baja la cabeza hacia ella –Se hará como diga Reina Beryl-**_

_**-Ah, si- la mujer de pelo rojo murmura, una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- asegúrate de darle una visita a tu **_**querida**_** princesa marciana, estoy segura de que le encantar volver a verte- su tono es condescendiente.**_

_**La sonrisa en su rostro se ensancha, y el puede sentir una parte de su alma o su mente cuerda gritar, tratando de negar aquello, pues no hay forma de que haga daño a ella, no a ella…**_

_**Pero en cambio solo se inclina –Así se hará- y aquellas palabras se sienten como si fueran su propia sentencia de muerte.**_

El parpadea un poco tratando de centrarse en la realidad.

Darien esta inclinado sobre el, mirándolo con preocupación -¿Qué sucedes?

-Es… ah- el inhala y exhala tratando de calmarse un poco- Un flashback, suelo tenerlos de vez en cuando… cuando me encontré contigo y el otro chico, también tuve uno –el frunce el ceño antes de preguntar -¿Quién es Beryl?

-Era una noble terrestre, estaba enamorada de m… Endymion, cuando se enamoro de Serenity, la princesa de la luna, Beryl… se volvió loca –Darien se pone de pie, a la vez que extiende su mano hacia el rubio, este la toma- Desato cosas que nunca debieron ser desatadas… se apodero del reino de la tierra en su totalidad, de sus ejércitos, sus gentes, sus generales; uno tras otro cayeron en su poder –el aprieta los puños, nunca se había perdonado el ser tan débil que Beryl hubiese logrado arrebatarle todo lo que le pertenecía.

-Aguarda – Yu dice, sus ojos azules parpadeando con curiosidad- ¿Has dicho _reino de la tierra? _¿Quieres… decir que había… los otros planetas…?-

-¿No recuerdas eso?- ante la negativa rápida del rubio, Darien continuo- Los nueve planetas del sistema solar eran habitados y La luna también, de hecho la luna era la líder de la gran alianza inter-planetaria… En cualquier caso, Beryl lanzo un gran ataque a la luna, donde Endymion se encontraba con Serenity, Endymion se sacrifico protegiendo a Serenity, y ella cuando se vio arrinconada…_ se suicido-_ puede sentir la rabia invadirle ante este pensamiento en particular, y Yu también la siente pues frunce el ceño- Aunque eso causo que la Reina de la luna entrara en acción, sello a Beryl temporalmente, y se aseguro de que los nobles que tenían el poder para derrotar a Beryl reencarnaran, Las princesas guerreras; las Sailor scouts, Serenity, Endymion y supongo que hizo lo mismo con el shitennou-

-¿Por qué también yo?- el rubio suspiro –Si Jedite era un traidor ¿Entonces porque me reencarno también?

-Todo el shitennou traiciono a Endymion- Darien susurro- Los que se suponen eran sus mejores amigos…

Yu se estremeció ante la idea, y los sentimientos amargos que parecían fluir del príncipe.

-Recuerdas que yo estaba preocupado por Jedite, ¿Cierto?- El de cabello ébano soltó de de golpe, refiriéndose por primera vez en la conversación como "yo"- ¿Sabes por qué? –y continuo sin esperar respuesta- porque era imposible que todos mis amigos decidieran traicionarme de golpe, sabía que tenía que haber algo mal con ustedes… y lo comprobé-

**-**¿Lo comprobaste?- Yu repite -¿Cómo?- se pregunta, aunque al instante se arrepiente. Darien se tensa ante la pregunta y sus puños se aprietan por la rabia.

Yu empieza a inhalar y exhalar en un intento de calmarse a si mismo, pues puede sentir su enojo crecer junto al de Darien.

-Beryl estaba sellada temporalmente- Darien responde, su tono frio y distante- hace cinco años, se libero… y con eso despertaron Las Sailors Senshis, las princesas guerreras; Mercury, Mars, Júpiter, Vinus, y Sailor moon.

_Cinco años…_ El rubio inhala bruscamente, hace cinco años que él había entrado en coma… y probablemente también empezaron a volver aquellos recuerdos… "_Es una suerte que estaba en coma, entonces… Mejor eso que haber terminado sirviéndole a ella otra vez…" _El parpadea al escuchar aquel pensamiento lleno de ira. Una sensación extraña le invade, como si el pensamiento hubiese sido suyo y a la vez no.

-Se puede decir que ese fue el comienzo de _todo_, ninguno recordaba mucho de su vida pasada; Sailor moon y las demás estaban buscando a la princesa Serenity, y yo empecé a tener estas… lagunas mentales; Una parte de mi también estaba buscando a Serenity y lo que ella me había pedido, el cristal de plata-El cerro los ojos recordando- con el tiempo fui consciente de ello, tenía una especia de alter-ego; Tuxedo mask.

-Pasaron muchas cosas, pero Beryl acabo descubriéndome –sus ojos parpadearon en Yu con duda- ella… ella tenía al shitennou de su lado, Mars destruyo a Jedite cuando este trato de utilizar el Templo Hikawa en sus planes.

"_Si, la muerte… que deliciosa muerte… el fuego, descanso… por fin tan anhelado descanso"_

Yu se estremeció, esta vez sin entender en lo mas mínimo de donde viene aquel pensamiento. No recordaba la muerte exactamente y no tenía ningún deseo de recordar pronto.

Sin embargo el parpadeo sorprendido por otra cosa- ¿Has dicho que estaba con ella?- su confusión era palpable- Pero… yo estaba el Liverpool con mis padres, _yo _estaba en coma-

Darien frunció el ceño, pensativo, antes de negar con la cabeza-Dejemos eso para después- el suspiro retomando su historia –Nephrite… se puede decir que tuvo una muerte honorable; Zoicite termino por asesinarlo –Darien suspiro ligeramente molesto- Zoicite… tengo entendido que Beryl mato después de que el me atacara- el sonrio secamente a esto- Kunzite…. A Kunzite lo derrotaron las Sailor senshi.

Al oir los nombres De Nephrite y Zoicite, la mente de Yu parece proporcionarle una imagen de ambos

"_**Y después de eso, ¿Tienes el descaro de acusarme de locura?- el otro rubio niega con la cabeza- Pero supongo que si no estuvieras loco no serias tu- el sonrio, sus ojos verdes claro mirándolo directamente"**_

"_**Te lo dije- los ojos azules parecen decir, mientras centellean con diversión hacia el- Esta bien, te ayudare –accede el castaño, con la amabilidad tan típica de el"**_

Esta vez los recuerdos no sucintan las acostumbradas nauseas, y Yu parpadea sorprendido.

-Pero antes de eso Zoicite descubrió lo que yo escondía, y termine yendo a enfrentarme con él en torre Starlight, desgraciadamente Sailor moon también termino involucrada en el incidente, fui herido casi mortalmente; pero eso despertó a Sailor moon, ella era Serenity.

Eso también causo que yo recordara; de repente era tan obvio que me preguntaba cómo no me había dado cuenta antes, pero apenas tuve tiempo de hablar con ella, porque fui secuestrado –el murmuro suspirando- estuve casi 3 días en su poder… y eso fue suficiente para que me pusiera de su lado.

-¿D-de su lado?- Yu pregunta, sorprendido.

El pelinegro suelta una risa hueca ante su pregunta - No sabes de lo que es capaz Beryl – el repitió en un tono vacio –Ella se las arreglo no solo para hacer desaparecer todo lo que _Darien _era, ella también alejo todo lo bueno que había en _Endymion_, todavía me estremezco al recordar eso… Sailor moon se las arreglo para salvarme, y por fortuna lo hizo antes de que yo hiciera algo irremediable.

El puede sentir el alivio y la culpa irradiar casi en olas del hombre en frente de él y se estremece también.

-3 días, Yu- el dice en voz baja- eso… _eso _fue todo lo que necesito para que yo me olvidara de todo lo que era correcto, de todo lo que era _bueno_ –una de sus manos empieza a recorrer su cabello de ébano, mientras la otra se aprieta en un puño- Le di la espalda a la persona que mas amaba, me olvide de todas mis promesas… de mis lealtades, fue un trabajo imperfecto, si, pero sin embargo lo hizo en solo _3 dias-_ su voz suena furiosa, pero Yu no puede detectar mas que una pisca de furia… el, sin embargo, puede sentir la culpa y un poco de auto odio gotear de Darien.

-No fue tu culpa- el se encuentra diciendo- ¡No hay forma de que tu _jamás_ hicieras algo de eso por tu voluntad!-

"_¡NUNCA! Dymion jamás le traicionaría… todo es culpa de la bruja, el jamás, jamás traicionaría a los que el ama"_

El pensamiento no parece fuera de lugar, y así Yu hace caso omiso de él, eligiendo centrarse en su lugar en Darien.

El otro en realidad se ríe - ¿Te das cuenta de que solo me conoces por un par de días, Yu?

-Pues ya se lo suficiente para decir eso- el insiste tercamente-

-Yo podría decir lo mismo sobre Jedite –El señala mirándolo fijamente, como si espera a ver cual era su reacción.

Yu se congela, pero no puede hacer ninguna protesta y cuando el no dice nada, Darien continuo- Y yo conocía a Jedite tanto como puedes conocer a una persona –el cierra los ojos por un momento, suspirando- Estuvieron desaparecidos por casi un mes antes de que aparecieran cuando Beryl ataco la luna, mi shitennou fue desapareciendo uno a uno, primero…

-Zoicite- Yu suelta sin pensar, y luego continua en un tono distante- Estaba preocupado, sabía que él se podía cuidar solo pero tenía que encontrarlo… le encontré y entonces… entonces...

_**Las manos que le sujetan se sienten como si fueran de él metal más fuerte que pueda encontrar y a pesar de que sabe que no sirve de nada luchar, el lo hace.**_

_**Porque no está en su naturaleza dejarse aprisionar, nunca.**_

_**Y Si el va a morir o terminar como Zoicite, entonces él prefiere luchar hasta el último aliento; Por Endymion, por sus hermanos… por su princesa.**_

_**Las manos lo empujan hacia abajo y el cae de rodilla, mira hacia arriba para encontrar la mirada burlona de Beryl y los fríos ojos de Zoicite. El se estremece ante ellos, no por miedo (no porque no sienta miedo en ese momento, si no porque él no se va a rebajar a mostrarle que lo siente) si no porque los ojos del otro rubio nunca habían estado tan frio o vacios, habían siempre brillado reflejando sus emociones, siempre cambiantes como el agua misma.**_

_**Antes de que pueda pensar más, la oscuridad le invade, y el esta gritando…**_

_**No se da cuenta de cuando empieza a gritar.**_

_**No se da cuenta cuando las suplicas se deslizan por su garganta.**_

_**Ni cuando las risas burlonas le acompañan, burlándose de su desgracia.**_

_**No se da cuenta cuando las cosas empiezan a perder sentido. De repente todo lo que importa es el dolor, y ¡Oh! Que no daría el por qué se desvaneciera.**_

_**Antes de darse cuenta el pide a gritos su muerte, rogando por morir.**_

_**De repente ya no siente más, no hay más dolor. Pero tampoco las emociones que antes habían sido sus fieles acompañantes.**_

_**(Ahora solo hay frio, un frio solitario. Aun sin poder**_** sentir **_**el es consciente de que nunca ha sentido tal frio antes, nunca antes se ha sentido tan frio y distante)**_

_**Por supuesto todavía puede sentir las emociones irradiar de los demás; La mujer delante de el se regodea, y el otro rubio siente placer de verlo así.**_

_**El levante una ceja fríamente hacia el, retándole silenciosamente.**_

_**-¿Prometes servirme, Jedite?- la pelirroja le pregunta.**_

_**El vuelve su mirada hacia ella, otrora ella había sido su enemiga, pero no puede entender porque nunca mas. El tampoco puede entender como había sentido tanta lealtad hacia el príncipe.**_

_**No puede ni por un segundo entender la idea de amar a la princesa marciana.**_

_**-Lo hare, Reina Beryl- el contesta con una frialdad impropia del señor de los fuegos. **_

_**Por supuesto, el ya no es el señor de los fuegos.**_

_**La sonrisa de ella aumenta –Los siervos te mostraran tus aposentos… mi general-**_

_**Cuando sale de la sala no desperdicia ni una mirada de simpatía en el castaño tirado en el suelo, ni en el hombre de pelo plata con mirada férrea, de hecho el sonríe burlonamente hacia el líder del shitennou; sabiendo que pronto se enfrentara al mismo destino que el.**_

Esta vez cuando el recuerdo acaba, las nauseas no aparecen.

El puede sentir un frio aterrador instalarse en su pecho, y el vuelve a sentir un miedo terrible apoderarse de cada uno de sus sentidos.

Sin embargo segundos después la furia ardiente quema en su interior, a pesar de que sabe que la furia no es precisamente buena tampoco el siente alivio, alivio porque la furia caliente desvanece el frio que amenaza con consumirlo e ilumina ese pedazo de su alma que el ni siquiera sabia, estaba consumido por la oscuridad.

-¿Yu?- el escucha la voz de Darien como un zumbido distante, llamándole. Pero apenas se da cuenta de que la voz aumenta paulatinamente su intensidad, el cuervo en su hombro se alza en vuelo rápidamente, eligiendo posarse en una silla.

El está muy ocupado sintiendo rabia, pensando en las distintas formas en la que la _bruja_ debería morir, solo tiene que pensar en las formas porque no duda ni por un momento en la idea de matarla.

Jedite la desprecia.

"_Me quito todo, Mis hermanos, mi príncipe, Mi amada…."_ La voz resuena en su mente.

Yu la odia.

"_Atreverse hacerle eso a Darien, atreverse a hacerle sufrir así…."_

"_**Tiene que morir…"**_

* * *

_**Buenas :D**_

_**Hoy volvemos a Japón y vemos que después de decidir que Yu no es tan inconsciente de todo como pretende, decide enfrentarle, lo que nos trae como resultado… esto.**_

_**En verdad me ha gustado escribir esto, espero haber expresado bien como se siente Yu mientras va a recordando, porque eso es lo que trataba, eso y expresar como se sintió Jedite cuando cayo ante Beryl.**_

_**Así que por fin Yu recuerda mas de su vida, ahora tocara ver como toma todo esto.**_

_**Muchas gracias por comentar n.n**_

_Guest: pues la verdad del asunto es que solo trato de hacer que Neil recuerde lo que se siente hacer algo que amas, mira que el pobre chico a estado dejando pasar la vida en frente de sus ojos._

_Dina: Que bueno que te haya gustado, como dije; trate de que fueran personas en su propio derecho, trate que no fueran solo "los generales" en cuanto a los shitennou para eso todavía me falta un poco, pero ya la idea de están formando bastante bien y no pasara mucho antes de que Neil y Zack hagan su aparición estelar en Tokio, mira que tengo muchas ganas de hacer coquetear a Zack con Amy *Risitas* _

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D**_


	11. Enfrentamientos y recuerdos parte 2

_El está muy ocupado sintiendo rabia, pensando en las distintas formas en la que la bruja debería morir, solo tiene que pensar en las formas porque no duda ni por un momento en la idea de matarla._

_Jedite la desprecia._

"_Me quito todo, Mis hermanos, mi príncipe, Mi amada…." La voz resuena en su mente._

_Yu la odia._

"_Atreverse hacerle eso a Darien, atreverse a hacerle sufrir así…."_

"_Tiene que morir…"_

A pesar de que el poder llegar a pensar algo así le aterraba hace solo unas pocas horas, la idea no parece en absoluto aterradora ahora, para él al menos; El se asegurara de que la bruja tenga claro que morir en sus manos es el peor de los destinos.

El solo reacciona cuando Darien finalmente lo sujeta de su camisa… que ya no es una camisa, Darien le sujeta del uniforme de color Blanco; tiene unas pocas líneas de oro y otras de color rojo y naranja, y lleva una capa que parece ser el fuego mismo; él no tiene la menor idea de cómo describirla.

Es el uniforme que había usado en el reino de oro; cuando había ostentado el titulo de Suzaku, el fénix.

-Es mucho mejor que el horrible uniforme que Beryl nos dio- el suelta de repente, le da una mirada a Darien cuyos ojos parpadean hacia el con sorpresa.

-¿Jedite?- Darien titube al usar el nombre. El se siente alzar una ceja ante esto.

-¿Quién mas podría ser? ¿Helios?- el responde en broma.

El de cabello negro frunce el ceño hacia el-¿Yu?- el pregunta de nuevo.

Ahora sus dos cejas están alzadas –¿Si?- el responde, preguntados que hay mal con Darien… ¿O era Dymion?

El cuervo vuela de vuelta a su hombro y sus ojos le miran ladeando la cabeza. ¿_Estás bien?_

Él ni siquiera se pregunta quien le habla… ¿Por qué habría de preguntárselo? Después de todo son las guardianas de su querida princesa.

-Perfectamente, Deimos- el contesta acariciando al cuervo en la cabeza.

El de cabellos oscuros lo mira fijamente y el esta apunto de preguntarle a su príncipe lo que esta mal, cuando el otro habla -¿Por qué no te sientas…. Yu?-De nuevo siente el titubeo a la hora de pronunciar su nombre, pero decide dejarlo pasar.

En su lugar el se siente y sonríe con ligereza al príncipe preocupado.

-¿No estaba yo enojado?-él se encuentra diciendo en voz alta, el se sujeta la barbilla. Si, hace pocos segundos él había estado tan furioso como para reducir a cenizas un palacio entero.

De preferencia uno donde Beryl este.

Sin embargo la ira todavía se escapa de su alcance, y el puede sentir sus emociones como apagándose poco a poco, al igual que la luz, se da cuenta con un pequeño sobresalto.

A penas han pasado unos pocos segundos cuando la luz desaparece por completo y la oscuridad le invade.

Lo ultimo que escucha antes de que la oscuridad se lo lleve por completo es el graznar del cuervo y la voz de su príncipe llamándole, si esta pronunciando el nombre de _Jedite_ o el de _Yu _el no lo sabe.

* * *

Darien grita al ver como el rubio se desmaya, el es consciente de que aunque el sofá y el mantel ya no están ardiendo, la lámpara todavía están en llamas. Pero está muy preocupado para hacerse cargo de ello.

El escucha la puerta abrirse y le toma unos segundos para levantar la vista "_segundos que te pueden costar la vida en batalla"_ el se reprende mentalmente.

Se tensa con la misma rapidez con la que se relaja al darse cuenta de que el hombre en la puerta es Kunzite.

"_No- el contradice- ese no es Kunzite…."_

_-_¿Qué haces aquí, Kazuki?- el pregunta.

El pelinegro no le contesta, en su lugar se acerca a lámpara en llamas, la sujeta por la parte que no esta en llamas y la acerca al fregadero, abriendo la llave de paso del agua.

Cuando la lámpara ya no esta en llamas, pero si inservible. El pelinegro lo enfrenta –La lámpara estaba en llamas- el espeta.

-Lo se- suspira, colocando la mano en el cuello del rubio para asegurarse de que tiene pulso y luego debajo de su nariz para ver si esta respirando.

El se siente aliviado de que el tiene pulso y respira.

-¿Por qué estaba la lámpara en llamas?-Kazuki la pregunta.

-combustión espontanea- el responde, y _técnicamente _es la verdad.

-Técnicamente cierto- el otro se burla, antes de parpadear hacia el como un búho, Darien alza una ceja hacia el- No… no sé de donde vino eso- Kazuki dice aun parpadeando.

Darien suspira, acomodando al rubio en una posición más cómoda en el sofá, antes de pararse y enfrentar al otro pelinegro -¿Qué haces aquí, Kazuki?-El repite.

Los ojos de plata se fijan en el, mientras el primo de Serena contesta en un tono seco aunque titubeante- Si yo no estuviera aquí, _la lámpara seguiría en llamas-_

-Es cierto- el concede, sentándose en uno de los sofás ligeramente quemados –Pensé que estos sitios tenían alarma contra incendios- el comenta.

Kazuki parpadea una vez más, obviamente sorprendido de que el haya aceptado su, patético, intento para una excusa.

-Eso seria contraproducente, en su caso- el responde sin pensar, esta vez frunce el ceño.

Darien se pregunta si no _debería_ estar _preocupado_ de que las memorias de Kunzite resurjan de repente, ya que están, _obviamente_, empezando a deslizarse en la mente de Kazuki.

Y no estará muy seguro de que hacer si el pelinegro delante de él desata una tormenta en miniatura allí.

-¿Quieres un poco de té?- le pregunta, levantándose.

El pelinegro asiente a la vez que se sienta a en el otro sofá. El abre un par de gavetas sin saber muy bien si el rubio tiene te.

Finalmente encuentra unas flores de manzanilla. En unos cuantos minutos le entrega una taza a, un muy confundido, Kazuki.

El se siente tentado a preguntarle que hace allí una vez más, o por lo menos que _cree_ el que está haciendo allí.

Porque él está allí por la creciente necesidad de Kunzite de arreglar sus líos y luego gritarles por ellos, en su lugar pregunta -¿Por qué no estas en tu casa, Kazuki?- y toma su lugar en el sofá.

El mira al te un momento antes de responder, sin mirarle- Serena me echo-

El en realidad esta sorprendido por ello- ¿Te echo?- el repite con duda y cuando asiente, continua- ¿Por qué?

-Me dijo que me fuera a caminar hasta que estuviera pensando con claridad- el resopla- _ella_ no estaba pensando con_ claridad –_ el espeta en un tono molesto- No sé porque tiene la absurda idea de que su amiga podría estar interesada en _mi_\- el suena tan absolutamente frustrado, que Darien se deja sentir un poco de pena, antes de hablar.

-Por "su amiga" ¿No te referirás a Minako Aino?- un asentimiento- probablemente no estés pensando con claridad, entonces- el otro suelta un ultrajado "_¿Qué?"_ pero Darien no le da tiempo de continuar- Mina deja en claro cuando está interesada en alguien y Serena la conoce mejor que nadie… excepto, tal vez, Rei- el divaga- Así que si ella dice que Mina está interesada en ti, lo está y punto-

Por supuesto hay otra buen par de razones; por ejemplo el hecho de que los dos eran almas gemelas, o que habían sido amantes en su vida pasada. Pero teniendo en cuenta la amenaza de la tormenta en miniatura, el piensa que es mejor no decir nada que pueda conducir al otro a recordar… por el momento.

Kazuki le mira fijamente con una mirada que grita "¿Eres idiota?" y el está seguro porque es una de las tantas miradas que Kunzite le había dado a Endymion cuando era adolescentes, y adultos también, de hecho.

-Es imposible- discute- alguien como ella no se fijaría en alguien como yo-

-¿Alguien como tu?-Darien repite sin entender.

-Solo tienes que mirarla, y mirarme a mi-

Darien siente la inmensa necesidad de golpearse con algo, y se empieza a preguntar si no hubiese sido mejor que el estudiara psicología.

El mira al chico en frente de él.

Es alto, inclusive mas alto que el, El cabello negro hasta los hombros… no, parece que de hecho se las arreglo para que creciera varios centímetros en el lapso de un día. Cabello negro un poco mas debajo de los hombros, que parece increíblemente brillante y perfectamente liso, más si se compara con su propio cabello desordenado, las hebras plata le dan un aspecto de chico malo.

No parece que su complexión sea mala, así que el chico delante de él debe hacer alguna clase de ejercicio.

Su rostro es de hecho bastante guapo y sus ojos azul plata, y la piel morena parece ir bastante bien en el.

Así que eso solo significa que el único problema con el es…

-Espero que cuando digas "alguien como yo" signifique alguien con serio problemas de autoestima –el no puede evitar soltar en un tono seco.

Y ante la mirada de inconfundible confusión, Darien resopla.

-Kazuki, eres mas alto que _yo_, y no creo que haya nada mal con tu físico o tus rasgos faciales o tu cabello- el dice con paciencia- Si fuera Gay probablemente me sentiría atraído por ti-el termina con un suspiro.

-¡Pufff! –una risa divertida sigue a su absurda declaración, Kazuki ni si quiera es distraído por esto en su lugar sigue mirándole fijamente, como si fuera alguna clase de espécimen interesante. El rubio en el sofá se rie divertido, sus ojos azules risueños se dirigen hacia Kazuki -¡Estoy seguro de que Zoicite estaría de acuerdo con eso!- el suelta divertido.

-¿Zoicite?- Kazuki repite en un tono de confusión.

-¡Yu!- el se levanta de un salto, no necesita que el primo de Serena de repente recuerde su vida pasada. Tener a uno de sus shitennou es suficiente para el, por el momento, al menos.

-¿Te lo puedes creer, Dymion?- el se ríe divertido- Zoy y Kunz en realidad estaban…. Pufff- el continua riéndose de forma histérica, y Darien de repente decide que es mejor eso a que este enojado -¡Y yo que pensé que Beryl no tenía sentido del humor! –el se burla.

-Beryl- Kazuki repite en un tono frio y cuando Darien le mira se da cuenta de que su mirada se ha tornado repentinamente… distante.

Yu no parece darse cuenta de ello, a pesar de que Darien esta seguro de que el rubio es tan jodidamente empático como lo era en su vida pasada. Porque no hay otra razón por la que esta situación le sea a el ni remotamente divertida.

-Beryl- Kazuki repite en un tono distante- Por supuesto… Beryl-

El pelinegro se ríe oscuramente, sus ojos parecen pivotar por rabia y su cabello negro parece tintarse lentamente al color plata.

Su cabello también crece lentamente, y un viento fuerte empieza a soplar,

Parece que la amenaza de una mini tormenta, ya no es solo una amenaza.

-¿Estas enojado?- Yu pregunta de repente- Claro que lo estas- el se rie entre dientes- Yo también lo estoy, ¿sabes? Tengo tantas ganas de matarla… de torturarla, después de todo ella se lo _merece-_ el sonríe de una forma suave, que resulta ligeramente siniestra a causa de las palabras que abandonan sus labios – Es una lástima que este muerta – el termina con un suspiro triste.

Los ojos de Kazuki se estrechan cuando mira directamente al rubio- Una lástima, si- el concuerda.

El no está ni ligeramente perturbado por sus palabras, después de todo el sabia como se manejaban las cosas en aquella época.

Lo que si logra hacerlo estar perturbado es la forma en la que ambos se comportan, como si fueran, de hecho, Kunzite y Jedite.

-Yu- El llama en un tono firme, los ojos azul cielo se mueven lentamente, calmándose ante el – Deberías descansar, Yu –el ordena- estas muy, muy intranquilo, y vas a hacer que terminemos todos así-

-buhhh, pero Dymion…-

-Darien- el interrumpe- Soy Darien, Yu- el le mira fijamente.

El rubio titubea –No tengo sueño, Darien….-el pronuncia frunciendo el ceño.

-Duerme, Yu- El lo mira con firmeza, dejando que un poco de su magia influya en el rubio. Yu no se resiste y en su lugar sus ojos se cierran suavemente.

El suspira, sus ojos moviéndose hacia Kazuki.

-¿Estás bien o es necesario que te ponga a dormir también?- el pregunto con suficiencia.

* * *

**_Así_**_** que ya sabemos el porque de la situación con la que se encontró Kazuki cuando, básicamente, allano el apartamento de Yu-chan e.e**_

_**A partir de ahi si observamos con detenimiento podemos darnos cuenta que Yu-chan como que se... deschaveto o cualquier palabra que se les ocurra xD pero cuidado que solo se daran cuenta si leen con detenimiento -notese el sarcasmo-**_

_**¿Son imaginaciones mias o yo realmente no puse tanto contenido en este capitulo? me parece que solo le di vueltas a un asunto... um, quien sabe.**_

**_Muchas gracias por comentar._**

_Faby Usako-Chiba-T: Si, yu esta que hecha humo, pero como se ve no tuvo demasiado tiempo para centrarse en eso, en la actualidad Yu es una persona muy confundida._

_ascella star: Que bueno que te guste :D no te preocupes por los comentarios (que de eso me preocupo yo xD) lo importante es que te siga gustando, si kazuki es muy lindo lo que tendrá como resultado que sea acosado por una muy interesada Mina (ahora lo interesante sera ver si Kazuki se da cuenta de que esta siendo acosado e.e) En cuanto a Yu, el abuelo el ha dejado una impresión muy... digamos que sera una duradera u.u, la verdad del asunto es que Yu tiene una personalidad muy temperamental y al pobrecito básicamente me lo atacaron y ha terminado por reaccionar mal u.u_

**_Muchas gracias por leer y dejad review's que son buenos para la salud y yo tengo una gripe que ni les cuento..._**


	12. Las pesadillas de Neflyte parte 1

Los ojos de Neil se movían lentamente mientras leía. Se encontraba tan tremendamente inmerso en su lectura que no se percato de que se suponía debía estar trabajando hasta que alguien le toco el hombro.

-No es por molestar…-el rubio comenzó con una sonrisa brillante- pero creo que ya comenzó tu turno-

Parpadeando con sorpresa los ojos de Neil se dirigieron hacia el reloj colgado en la pared, ciertamente su turno de trabajo había comenzado hace al menos quince minutos.

El frunció el ceño levemente y cerró el libro, trasladando su mirada a la computadora. _"siempre puedo leer a la hora del almuerzo"_

Resulto que no pudo, porque un cierto rubio brillante se lo impidió parloteando alegremente sobre algún otro restaurante.

Esta vez tenia una extraña certeza de que el rubio no trataría de acusarlo o algo así, por lo que estuvo a punto de negarse con total tranquilidad.

"_-Te encargo a mi hermanito -"las_ palabras resuenan en su cabeza y el asiente sin pensarlo dos veces.

La expresión del rubio delante de él se ilumina aun mas (el está seguro de que de seguir así pronto podrá hacerle la competencia al sol) y el se da cuenta de que había aceptado acompañarlo.

El suspira un poco.

-Es bueno que hayas aceptado… si no hubiese tenido que tomar un taxi- el rubio dice entre dientes.

El siente una punzada de culpabilidad.

"_No es como si fuera mi culpa" _se defiende débilmente "_es solo que él es torpe"_

"_Es tan torpe que no me siento cómodo dejarle solo…" _el parpadea un poco más, ciertamente no era él quien había pensado aquello, miro a su alrededor buscando la fuente de aquella voz.

-¿Sucede algo?- escucha a Zacharias preguntar, pero el sonido se siente distante.

_**Te aseguro que estará bien,**__ el recuerdo de sus propias palabras se siente como puñaladas cuando el mira al rubio de ojos azules lucir ojeras considerables._

_No tenía ningún derecho a tratar de consolarlo, no después de que había fallado miserablemente en proteger al hermano pequeño de su mejor amigo._

_Recuerda ver al otro rubio desaparecer casi en frente de él, recuerda pedir consejo a las estrellas, recuerda su silencio y más que todo, recuerda la preocupación que el otro chico trata de esconderle cuando le informa de su fallo._

_Pero lo que más le aterra es el sonido de la voz del otro cuando aquello había sucedido; lo último que había dicho era su nombre en aquel tono lleno de temor._

-¡Neil!- la voz del otro le devuelve a la realidad.

Se da cuenta de que esta tendido en el suelo.

Un par de ojos verdes le miran con preocupación, sin saber exactamente porque el sujeta al otro de los hombros, su mirada recorriendo cada parte del otro con urgencia; en busca del menor indicio de daño.

A parte de la sorpresa y la preocupación del otro no hay mal con el rubio y el suspira en un tono aliviado –Que bueno… Zoi- lo último que ve antes de que la oscuridad lo invada es la mirada confundida en los ojos verdes de _su amigo_.

* * *

Cuando el vuelve a estar consciente, esta recostada sobre una superficie ligeramente dura.

El olor distintivo del alcohol y quizás desinfectante le alerta de donde está y él hace una mueca.

Abre los ojos.

-Neil- una voz suena con sorpresa, el vuelve a cerrar los ojos y los abre un poco más despacio- ¿Estás bien?- sus ojos azules se encuentran con un par de esmeraldas preocupadas.

-No me gustan los hospitales-el murmura sin pensar.

-¿Y a quién diablos le importa eso?- otra voz interrumpe- Te pregunto si estabas bien, no a si te sentías a gusto- el suspira un poco al reconocer a su otro interlocutor sin siquiera mirar.

-Estoy bien, Marie…- el mira a su alrededor, sus ojos cayendo en la vía intravenosa en su brazo- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-

-Porque te desmayaste, Kimura- Marie responde, sus ojos castaños almendrados parecen marrón oscuro a causa de su molestia- ¿Se puede saber que estuviste haciendo que causara que te desmayaras?

Detrás de su irritación, el puede ver su preocupación y el siente la necesidad de responder que hizo algo estúpido que acabo con él en esta situación.

El no tiene el menor deseo de informarle, que no hay ninguna razón en particular por la que él se haya desmayado.

Solo se desmayo, y él sabe que si le dice eso se quedara encerrado en el hospital hasta que todos y cada uno de los médicos en este hospital le hayan asegurado a Marie que no hay nada malo en el (porque él está seguro de que _no hay_ nada malo en el).

Así que aparta la mirada, tratando de lucir avergonzado.

Aparentemente lo logra porque la mujer frunce el ceño hacia el y murmura algunas palabras, _insultos, probablemente._

Después le da otra mirada furiosa y sale de la habitación, sus ojos de inmediato se dirigen al otro ocupante de la habitación.

El rubio esta sonriendo mientras mira hacia la puerta por donde salió Marie.

-Se nota que le preocupas- el rubio le sonríe.

-Prácticamente _es _mi tía- responde, queriendo evitar que el rubio saque alguna conclusión.

Los ojos verdes parpadean hacia él y le miran.

"-_¿y qué otra cosa podría pensar que es?-"_está seguro de que eso es lo que el rubio piensa mientras le mira con una ceja alzada.

-Olvídalo- murmura, volviéndose a recostar y deseando que Marie vuelva pronto con el médico para poder irse de ese lugar.

El detesta los hospitales y no había vuelto a poner un pie en ninguno desde la muerte de su madre.

El se tensa ante el recuerdo.

-¿Quién es Zoi?- la pregunta le toma por sorpresa y el mira hacia el rubio otra vez.

-¿Zoi?- repite, confundido.

-Eso fue lo que murmuraste antes de desmayarte "Que bueno, Zoi" –el rubio le informa.

Sus ojos le miran como si tratando de descifrarle por completo –No tengo idea de quién o qué es Zoi- responde, aunque el nombre hace que en su cabeza suenen campanas como si es algo que él tendría que recordar.

-Pues eso fue lo que dijiste- el rubio frunce el ceño y le mira con preocupación- quizás deberían hacerte algunas pruebas, te quedaste quieto muy de repente y estabas muy pálido, sabes.

-Probablemente solo fue la presión o algo así- le resta importancia, su mente todavía tratando de encontrar el significado de aquella palabra.

Su cabeza empieza a doler y él se detiene, pero sin dejar de sentirse como si él _debería_ saber aquello.

Antes de que tenga mucho mas tiempo para cavilar Marie vuelve a irrumpir en la habitación, esta vez acompañada de un doctor.

El hombre le sonríe ligeramente –No parece haber nada malo contigo, muchacho – le informa y su sonrisa se vuelve divertida- a pesar de que Marie me informa que no has estado cuidando de ti mismo como deberías… quizás debería internarte, solo por… precaución-

Hace un mueca "_De todos los médicos… tenía que verme un amigo de Marie" –_Estoy seguro de que no hay nada malo, Doctor- el declina cortésmente- Y dado a que es asi, me gustaría irme… no quiero ocupar más de su tiempo – Marie le fulmina con la mirada y el procede a ignorarla, en su lugar centra su mirada en el rubio, quien le devuelve la mirada divertido –Creo que debería ir a almorzar_-_

"_Y la sonrisa de mil voltios esta devuelta…."_

* * *

El envuelve sus sabanas alrededor de su cuerpo y bosteza, no es tan tarde, pero su cuerpo y mente están cansados bastante más allá de lo que el había pensado.

Por otra parte su estomago está lleno y se siente bastante más… ligero, de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, pero supone que es normal dado que hace mucho tiempo que no había pasado una tarde solo hablando con un amigo, sin preocuparse de nada ni de nadie.

Cierra los ojos sin poder evitar pensar "_esto… se siente bien"_

_Camina sin prestar atención a sus pasos, conociendo el lugar donde se encuentra, como si de la palma de su mano se tratase._

_Por otra parte, también es consciente de cualquier persona que en su camino se apartara, conociendo su hábito de no prestar atención a nada cuando lee._

_-Quizás debería…-piensa en voz alta, pero se detiene cuando siente algo impactar algo contra su pecho._

_Y mientras que el todavía está de pie, dicho "algo" se encuentra en el suelo._

_-¿Estás bien?- pregunta inmediatamente, al ver al niño rubio en el suelo, frotando su cabeza en un gesto dolorido._

_-¡Perfecto!- El rubio contesta sonriendo brillantemente, el le ofrece su mano para ayudarle a levantar…_

_Solo que ahora el rubio no está sonriendo, ya no es un niño (ni lo es el mismo, se da cuenta con sobresalto) y una mueca fría adorna su rostro y una sonrisa burlona cubre el rostro de otro hombre cuyo rasgos no puede diferenciar._

_Puede sentir sus manos moviéndose contra su voluntad, una de ellas se envuelve alrededor de su cuello y la otra alrededor de su muñeca, tratando en vano de deshacer el agarre en su cuello._

_El deseo de morir lo llena, porque es la mejor opción, mejor aquello que terminar como cualquiera de los otros… y así el agarre en su cuello se vuelve férreo._

_-Pensé que ibas a salvarme, Neflyte –las palabras provienen del rubio, cuyo cabello cubre sus ojos impidiéndole mirar su expresión… pero el tono es de decepción –Por favor, Neflyte, por favor ayúdame…_

_El extiende sus manos queriendo tocar al rubio y deshaciendo el agarre en su cuello, una risa burlona resuena y el rubio de ojos esmeraldas levanta la vista, luciendo divertido._

_El hace un ruido ahogado -¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste Neflyte?- el otro hombre pronuncia con desprecio –Tu ya fallaste-_

Se despierta abruptamente, sintiendo la falta de oxigeno en su cuerpo y se da cuenta que una de sus manos había estado ahogándole.

Se pone de pie y se dirige al año, donde puede observar las marcas en su cuello y en su muñeca.

-_Tu ya fallaste- _ Puede sentir las palabras resonar en su cabeza.

…_Ya fallaste_

_Fallaste…_ Es lo ultimo que escucha cuando su conciencia se desvanece.

* * *

**_Asi que... esta es la parte donde me disculpo por se descuidada y no subir capitulo, no? Pues si recuerdan en la nota de autor del ultimo capitulo mencione que tenia gripe... pues no, resulta que no tenia simple gripe... y estar enferma hasta el punto donde te mandan a estar recostada todo el dia + finales de la universidad= no es bonito, me recupero solo para enterarme de la chorrada de exámenes y no hay que olvidar la bomba a desarmar xD_**

**_Pero ya por fin termine la uni por ahora, y ahora vacaciones, wiii :D ademas que ando super-animada porque el domingo, coincidente mente mi cumple, fui a mi primera convención y fue genial :D_**

**_Espero que hallan disfrutado esto, estoy preparando la entrada triunfal de estos dos a Tokyo :D nos vemos la prox semana gente._**

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!_**


	13. Familia, Amistad y Romance

-¿Estás bien o es necesario que te ponga a dormir también?- La pregunta de Darien no le sorprende en absoluto.

De hecho el se esfuerza en darle una mirada fría, no cree que dicha pregunta necesite una respuesta de su parte.

El príncipe, porque eso es lo que es, alza una ceja ante él y deja que una sonrisa divertida se extienda por su rostro.

-¿Todavía crees que Minako no se fijaría en _alguien como tú?-_ él se burla, es totalmente consciente de que Darien está tratando de distraerlo y calmar la furiosa tormenta que es su mente. El mismo está tratando de esforzarse por hacer eso mismo.

Pero la pregunta en realidad le toma por sorpresa y el parpadea tomándose un momento para entender.

Oh

_Oh _

De hecho, Oh.

_Hermosa chica del amor. _De hecho le va muy bien.

-Diana era mía- el responde frunciendo el ceño, y Darien también lo frunce a su respuesta- Y Minako lo será – el dice con una seguridad que en realidad no siente, por lo que agrega- Si ella en verdad está interesada, claro está-

Darien le mira por unos momentos antes de en realidad empezar a reírse.

-Dios mio, en realidad tienes un serio problema con tu autoestima ¿no?- Darien se burla.

-Creo que tu solo lo haces empeorar, ya sabes- el responde. Una parte de el quiere silenciarlo con una mirada fría, pero Darien parece un poco histérico.

Decide dejar que el controle la situación, por lo menos hasta que se calme lo suficiente. Hasta que los dos de ellos se calmen lo suficiente.

El le dirige una mirada ligeramente furiosa al rubio dormido, hubiese sido mucho mejor que el se hubiera vuelto loco y que el rubio se quedara despierto para tranquilizar al príncipe.

Jedite controlaba muy bien sus emociones, el solo las escondía detrás de una fría fachada.

Los ojos zafiro de Darien están mirando al suelo, el sigue su mirada y se da cuenta de que probablemente el rubio vacio el contenido de su estomago en el suelo antes de que el llegara.

-¿Vas a limpiar eso?- pregunta, porque él está seguro de que, definitivamente, no piensa hacerlo.

-No- el de cabello negro responde- este es, después de todo, su apartamento no el mío-el vuelve a mirarlo y frunce el ceño hacia él.

-¿Qué?-frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de que el otro no piensa expresar lo que sea que le preocupe ahora.

Darien lo mira unos pocos segundos antes de preguntar – ¿Quieres que te consiga tinte negro?-

-_¿Qué? _-el repite, consternado.

Darien Saca un teléfono celular de su bolsillo y se lo ofrece. Kazuki mira fijamente la pantalla preguntándose que se supone que haga.

El mira su propio reflejo y descuidadamente pasa una mano por su cabello color plata…. ¿Su cabello color _plata_?

Al verlo darse cuenta del significado de su pregunta Darien dice en voz alta, sin dirigirse a el particularmente –Supongo que es cierto… que se puede sacarle canas a la gente con preocupaciones-

Kazuki contiene las ganas de golpear al pelinegro.

-¿Quieres que te lo consiga?- el vuelve a preguntar después de unos momentos.

-No- responde- Pero sería agradable de tu parte llevarme a casa de mis tíos- el agrega- después de todo no tengo idea de cómo volver-

A pesar de que esta confesando haber salido de casa sin el conocimiento necesario para volver, el no se siente avergonzado.

Después de todo los él no suele perder tiempo avergonzándose por sus errores, no en esta vida y ciertamente no en la otra.

Él prefiere gastar su tiempo superándolos.

Y eso, el decide, es lo que va a hacer. Superar el error cometido hace tantas eras, cuando se dejo manipular por una mujer llamada Beryl, cuando cayó en su juego y condeno su reino con él. Cuando, sin quererlo, la dejo manipular su mente, confundir sus lealtades y atacar a la única mujer había, _realmente_, amado.

Y la primera orden del día seria recuperar la confianza de dicha mujer.

El sonrio, y quizás, el admitió tranquilamente, se deleito un poco más de lo necesario con la mirada confusa que Darien le dio.

-Unas tijeras serian muy apreciadas- el agrega jugando con un mechón de pelo que llega más debajo de la espalda.

* * *

Kazuki está de pie en frente de la casa de sus tíos, pasa una mano distraídamente por su cabello _negro_.

No, el no se lo había teñido. En realidad preferiría ser catalogado como una rebelde sin causa a teñirse el cabello.

Pero de camina a su casa su cabello había vuelto a su estado natural. Si bien ahora tenía unos centímetros más o quizás menos (él no estaba realmente seguro de eso) pero pensó que nadie se daría cuenta.

Toca el timbre tentativamente. El sol ya había empezado a esconderse, y él había estado fuera por unas tres horas.

La puerta se abre rápidamente, dejando ver a una Serena de aspecto preocupado.

-¡Kazu!- suelta- ¡Lo siento! No debí haberte sacado así, ni siquiera te di tiempo de llevarte tu celular, ¡Estaba _tan_ preocupada! Pensé que te podrías haber perdido, que te habría pasado algo _realmente _malo y seria mi culpa, ¡Podrías no haber vuelto _jamás_!-Su prima en realidad se las arregla para soltar todo aquello sin detenerse a respirar.

-Serena- interrumpe al darse cuenta de que la rubia piensa continuar- estoy bien, no me perdí… solo me _entretuve_ un rato- No siente ningún deseo de explicar lo sucedido a su prima, de todas formas está seguro de que Darien lo hará más temprano que tarde.

Su prima lo estudia detenidamente -¿Tu cabello está más largo?- ella lo mira un poco mas antes de agregar- y tienes más hebras _blancas_\- la última palabra esta dicha con un tono juguetón.

Así que lógicamente el responde- Plata, Serena –dice con paciencia- Son de color plata, y ¿Mas largo? No me había dado cuenta- Miente con tranquilidad.

Aunque no se había dado cuenta de si era más largo o corto, así que realmente no es una mentira.

-Así que…- Serena comienza y el se da cuenta de que a pesar de su disculpa la rubia no hace ningún intento de apartarse y dejarlo entrar. De hecho, el nota distraídamente, su teléfono está en la mano de la rubia, así que ella se está disculpando por echarlo sin darle algún medio para volver, no por echarlo -¿Ya piensas con claridad?- ella continua, y está seguro de lo que va a pasar si el repite la respuesta que le dio mas temprano.

Por supuesto, el piensa- No es como si tuviera alguna opción en eso- el responde- Si ella de verdad está interesada en mi, entonces no se me permite opinar –en realidad sonríe ligeramente antes de continuar- Alanís siempre hace lo que desea, y uno no puede simplemente negársele a la Diosa del amor-

El aprovecha la mirada y el silencio sorprendido de su prima para apartarla ligeramente y entrar en la casa.

-¡Kazuki! – La escucha llamar detrás de él -_¡Kazuki! _

El se detiene en la sala de estar donde su padre y su tío están charlando.

-¿No escuchas a tu prima llamarte, Kazuki?- su padre dice dándole una mirada de reproche.

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta- el responde con voz seria, si padre le mira con duda, pero al final asiente de acuerdo con el.

Serena entra detrás de él y le mira acusadoramente antes de notar a los dos hombres en la sala -¿Qué querías, princesa?- dice con voz suave.

Serena le da una mirada sucia antes de sacarle la lengua en un gesto infantil que curiosamente no parece fuera de lugar en ella.

-Idiota- ella masculla antes de subir a su habitación-

El se ríe entre diente divertido por la actitud de Serena, el toma asiento junto a su padre.

Su tío le mira sonriente mientras le dice a su padre- Te dije que estar alrededor de Serena le quitaría esa timidez-

Su padre le mira con una ceja alzada y la toma una revista al azar fingiendo ignorancia.

El mira las paginas sin realmente mirar, su mente ocupada en tratar de averiguar como conquistar a Minako Aino. El se entretiene brevemente por la idea de tratar de atraer su interés de la misma forma que lo hizo en el milenio de plata, presentando un desafío.

Pero la idea es brutalmente aplastada al recordar la forma en la que actuó en el centro comercial, después de eso no hay forma de que Minako de verdad creyera que el no se sentía atraído por ella.

O al menos eso creía el.

* * *

Era la segunda vez en su vida que Yu se despertaba sintiéndose tan terriblemente confuso y como si alguien hubiera pasado una aplanadora por su cabeza.

Vaya que le dolia la cabeza.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no había ninguna voz molesta que agravara su dolor de cabeza, cosa que agradeció a cualquier deidad que estuviera jugando con su vida, aunque después de unos minutos pudo detectar el sonido de las paginas pasarse. Así que, asumió, el no estaba solo.

Su cuerpo casi se tensa, pero él se fuerza a relajarse una reacción que le pareció poco natural y a la vez terriblemente natural. ¿Menciono ya que él se sentía _terriblemente _ confuso?

¿Cuál era su nombre, de nuevo?

_Yu Fudo._

_Jedite, The Phoenix._

Ambas respuestas parecen aceptables, pero el se toma un momento para considerar la respuesta.

_Ah, sí. _El se da cuenta, su nombre era Yu Fudo, otrora había sido Jedite del shitennou.

Yup, así era.

Lastimosamente, su realización hace muy poco para detener el dolor de cabeza, probablemente causado por la gran cantidad de recuerdos que recupero repentinamente. Lo que también significa que va tener que aguantar el dolor de cabeza por un buen, _buen_, rato.

¿Dónde estaba Zoicite cuando se le necesitaba?

Ah, si, por el momento el no tiene la menor idea de donde está su hermano pequeño.

Por más ilógico que pareciera el agua y el fuego habían sido hermanos. Hermanos de sangre. Por supuesto la única diferencia real que hizo eso fue que su vínculo había sido tremendamente fuerte desde el principio.

Al final todos ellos habían sido hermanos, dispuestos a morir por los otros o vivir por ellos si fuese necesario.

Volviendo al punto anterior; el no tenía idea de donde estaba el rubio menor.

Y eso le dejo una sensación de malestar, enorme. La última vez que el en realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de eso, las cosas no habían terminado _exactamente_ bien.

Así que haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible el abre sus ojos.

Los cierra casi de inmediato, la luz le hace daño en los ojos.

Parpadea una y otra vez, hasta que la luz ya no le resulta molesta. Se sienta, y el repentino movimiento hace que su dolor de cabeza se intensifique, cierra los ojos una vez mas.

-Ugh-

Escucha el sonido cuando alguien se pone de pie, y segundos después una voz familiar pregunta -¿Nauseas?-

-No- responde entre dientes –dolor de cabeza- explica poniendo una mano en el lugar, como para hacer un punto.

Abre sus ojos, y azul claro se reúne con zafiro.

-¿Te siente menos homicida ahora?- la pregunta va acompañada con un tono cansado.

El recuerdo de lo que estaba sucediendo la primera vez que se desmayo y después cuando Darien lo puso a dormir le hace avergonzado.

-Lo siento- masculla con timidez, siente un peso en su hombro. Deimos esta posado allí, mirándolo con reproche, pero el realmente no se preocupa por ello.

Luego otra idea se le viene a la cabeza y no puede evitar soltarlo- pero tienes que admitirlo- agrega mirando a Darien- Beryl _tiene_ que haber tenido un sentido del humor, uno enfermizo si- el reconoce- pero uno al fin y al cabo.

Suelta una risita, antes de detenerse y llevarse una mano a la cabeza –Ugh-

-Debes tener mucho dolor de cabeza- la voz de Darien suena preocupada.

-No te preocupes- suspira- Solo es el precio de tener todos tus recuerdos de vuelta, debería ser una sensación familiar para ti-

-No- Darien suena distante- no tuve tiempo de sentir dolor de cabeza-

Asiente distraídamente al darse cuenta de ello, el otro probablemente había estado tratando con Beryl y su control mental entonces.

-De cualquier forma, solo necesito un par de días y estaré como nuevo…. Por supuesto no me quejaría de tener a Zoy por aquí-sus últimas palabras le recuerdan que no tiene idea de donde está su hermano.

Quizás no debería estar pensando en el otro rubio como su hermano, pero no puede detenerse de hacerlo.

-A propósito- el continua distraídamente- ¿No sabrás donde esta?-

De la misma forma en la que no puede evitar pensar en Darien como uno de sus mejores amigos y su príncipe. Como no puede evitar pensar en Kunzite, o cualquiera que sea su nombre ahora, como una figura de autoridad además de un amigo/hermano/líder.

-Ni siquiera estaba consciente de que estabais vivos- la respuesta viene con un sentimiento de auto-reproche incluido.

De la misma forma en la que no puede dejar de pensar en Neflyte como el mejor amigo que nunca tuvo, igual que no puede dejar de pensar en Aylin como la única mujer que de verdad ha amado.

El suspira sin proponérselo al recordar a la hermosa mujer de cabello ébano y ojos violetas. Ciertamente el no ha conocido en esta vida a alguien que pueda sostenerle una vela a ella.

¿Cierto?

Excepto que si lo ha hecho y dicha mujer lo llamo un espíritu maligno y procedió a atacarlo con… con algún papel, que él en realidad no sabe que es.

Mira al cuervo en su hombro. Lo único que hace que se abstenga de golpearse la cabeza contra alguna superficie plana y dura, es el hecho de que ya le duele lo suficiente la cabeza.

-La Miko –espeta en un tono sorprendido- La Miko es… ella es… _su _reencarnación, ¿no es? Ella es Marte, ella es Aylin – no está seguro de a quien se dirige, o si en verdad esta preguntado o afirmando.

En cualquier caso el cuervo en su hombro asiente y Darien titubea como si pensara que su respuesta podría acabar con su débil estabilidad mental.

En realidad, hay una seria posibilidad de eso.

-Bueno, en realidad su nombre es Rei- el ofrece débilmente.

-Soy demasiado joven para tanto drama- Gime, tapándose la cara con las manos.

* * *

Mina miro ligeramente frustrada las distintas combinaciones de ropa en su cama tamaño matrimonial.

Es cierto que eran sin lugar a dudas lindos, y en ella lucían absolutamente hermosos. Pero el problema aquí era que a pesar de lo hermosa que ella probablemente se había visto el pelinegro primo de Serena no le había regalado ni una sola mirada.

Y eso la molesto de sobre manera.

Ella abrió las puertas de su armario tirando a diestra y siniestra cualquier prenda que le pareció podría hacer resaltar mejor sus atributos.

Serena le había dicho que su primo solo estaba de visita, pues bien Mina Aino se aseguraría de que aquel chico no tuviera ningún deseo en particular de marcharse.

En lo que a ella refería, el chico pronto estaría deseando que _ella_ le mirara.

Ella se rio de una forma que podría o no podría haber sido un poco siniestra, aunque quizás si lo fue por la forma en que Artemis se acurruco lejos en una esquina.

-¡Solo espera, Kazuki Ford!- sonrio- Para cuando termine contigo ya veremos quién esta suspirando por quien-

No se le paso por la mente que ella había técnicamente admitido que estaba suspirando por el primo de Serena.

* * *

-¡_Darien_!- Serena lloriqueo al encontrar a su novio en la puerta, Kazuki se asomo casualmente de la cocina, ofreciendo un asentimiento en forma de saludo.

La rubia frunció el ceño hacia su primo antes de volver a mirar a Darien- _El_ me esta molestando- acuso.

-¿Yo?- Kazuki pregunto mirando sorprendido, se acerca hacia ellos con tranquilidad.

Serena le saco la lengua en respuesta.

-¿Es así Kazuki?- Darien le pregunto mirando sorprendido de que el pelinegro en verdad hubiese hecho tal cosa.

Quizás Kazuki era más diferente de Kunzite de lo que él había pensado originalmente, o quizás tuviera más que ver con el hecho de que Serena era ahora un miembro de su familia y no un miembro de la realeza extranjera.

-Simplemente me negué a responder algunas de sus preguntas- Kazuki respondió con inocencia, Darien podía leer el "con plena intención de molestarla" que no había pronunciado.

-El no me quiere decir que recuerda- Serena continuo haciendo un puchero.

-¿Le dijiste que te acordabas?- sorpresa, sorpresa.

-Simplemente lo di a entender-

-¿_Sabías_ que recordaba?- Serena sonaba tan ultrajada que Darien en realidad se sentía un poco culpable.

Luego, frunciendo el ceño, la rubia volvió a mirar a su primo. Quien, cabe destacar, en realidad se encogió un poco ante la mirada furiosa.

-Y tu- ella espeto- ¿En realidad te atreviste a decirme que Mina no estaría interesada en ti ayer?-

-En realidad no me acordaba cuando dije eso- se defendió débilmente.

Darien sonrio antes de poner su propio granito –El en realidad se atrevió a dudarlo después de recordar-

Serena se cruzo de brazos -¿Eres idiota?- le dijo, antes de enfrentar a Darien y, en un tono que sonaba ciertamente sincero, preguntar -¿Estás seguro de que es Kunzite?-

Darien solo asintió con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Darien, querido!- la voz de la madre de Serena llama desde de la cocina - ¿Ya desayunaste?-

-Un placer verla, Ikuko-san – sonríe hacia ella, antes de responder- No, aun no.

-Bueno, puedes desayunar con nosotros –ella asiente como si fuese una decisión tomada-

-No quiero importunar- Dice, pero sabe que no tiene ningún caso, después de todo Ikuko Tsukino es una fuerza de la naturaleza.

-Tonterías- ella despide antes de entrar a la cocina.

El cierra la puerta detrás de él y se asoma en la sala de estar.

-Mi padre y mi tío es tan comprando algo que necesita mi tía- Kazuki informa amablemente.

Asiente, antes de tomar asiento en el sofá de dos plazas, Serena dejándose caer a su lado y Kazuki sentándose en un sofá individual.

-¿Cómo esta Yu?- el de cabello negro le pregunta con un toque de preocupación.

-¿Quién es Yu?- Serena pregunta mirando hacia su primo y luego hacia el con curiosidad.

-La reencarnación de Jedite –le responde antes de mirar a Kazuki- Con dolor de cabeza y negándose a separarse de su cama- Le da una mirada peligrosa al de ojos plata antes de continuar en un tono de falsa dulzura -¿No te duele la cabeza, Kazuki?-

-Un poco- el reconoce, y de verdad debe dolerle si el lo admitió.

-Deberías estar durmiendo o algo así – el espeta.

El otro le da una mirada ligeramente tímida- Quizás, pero no hay forma de que podría hacerlo sin que mi familia le preocupara- responde suavemente.

A pesar de que el punto "No voy a ir a dormir" seguía estando allí en Kunzite eso hubiese sido solo una mirada plana y fría diciendo "No esperas que vaya a dormir de verdad, ¿Cierto?"

Y el en verdad debe dejar de compararlos, aunque sea solo en su cabeza.

-¿Encontraron a _Jedite_?-Serena suena seriamente contenta- ¡Ohhhh! Eso es bueno, ¿Zoicite y Neflyte?- a pesar de su alegría contagiosa, Kazuki en realidad logra mantener una mirada seria y preguntar.

-¿No deberías está más preocupadas de que estemos aquí?

Los ojos azules de Serena brillan suavemente cuando ella le pregunta- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?-

-La palabra _traición_, ¿Te suena?- el pregunta oscamente.

Serena solo hace un gesto desdeñoso con su mano –No estaban en control de ustedes mismos, no los voy a culpa por ello-

Observa a Kazuki suspirar antes de hablar –No creo que sea el lugar apropiado para hablar de esto- dice, deteniendo cualquier posible respuesta de Kazuki.

El otro lo mira con fiereza, y por un momento parece querer seguir discutiendo "_Primero tienes que reconocer tus errores, luego superarlos"_ Kunzite le había dicho aquello varias veces, pero el no esta particularmente dispuesto a dejar que Kazuki se culpe a si mismo por lo que Beryl había hecho.

Así que le mira con una ceja alzada instigándole a desafiarlo, el otro se sienta mas recto pero no hace ningún ademan de continuar.

-Así que….- Serena empieza mirando de uno a otro- Que le sucede a j…. Yu?-

Separa su mirada de Kazuki antes de responderle a Serena –Tuvo un ataque de pánico antes de recordar del todo, pero ahora parece estar bien- _por el momento, _agrega para sus adentros.

No se le pasa por alto que el rubio parece incapaz de decir si es Jedite o Yu, su personalidad brincando de un lado a otro como si cambiándose por un interruptor.

Y el sigue sin estar del todo seguro si hay algo mal con el, o simplemente es que su poder sobre la empatía se volvió muy fuerte de repente y por ello actua de dicha forma.

El vuelve a mirar a Kazuki.

"_El principal problema de tratar de averiguar si hay algo mal con ellos –_el piensa-_ es que no les conozco lo suficiente para saber si están actuando fuera de lo normal"_

Si embargos no puede seguir con sus cavilaciones porque es interrumpido por un grito de "Ya llegue" y el sonido de la puerta abierta.

El pone una sonrisa vacilante en su rostro, cuando un hombre se para en la entrada de la sala.

Los ojos furiosos de Kenji Tsukino le devuelven la mirada.

* * *

Kazuki se encoge ante la mirada furiosa que su tío le dedica a ambos, Darien y el.

Su padre le mira de reojo, sus ojos negros relucientes de diversión apenas contenido.

-_Darien_-su tío pronuncia con un toque de desdén- que _agradable_ tenerte por aquí-su tono deja claro que su visita le resulta de todo, menos agradable.

Darien le mira de soslayo, silenciosamente pidiendo apoyo –_estas solo-_ responde, moviendo los labios pero sin dejar el sonido escapar.

Darien pone su sonrisa más encantadora en su cara, y dice –Un placer verle, Tsukino-san- Una parte de él se pregunta qué tan infantil puede ser su tío.

Después de todo, los otros miembros de la familia dejaron claro que, en lo a ellos respecta, Darien es un miembro más de la familia.

Su propia madre esta encantada con el otro pelinegro, y su padre no parece tener el mas mínimo problema con el.

Y a pesar de que Darien ha sido novio de Serena por casi 3 años su tío todavía se negaba a dejar que lo llamara por su nombre.

El suspiro con desgana. _Espero que el padre de Mina no sea tan malo,_ se encuentra pensando.

* * *

**_Hi, gente :D _**

**_Ya dejamos de lado la mayoría del drama por los recuerdos (Aunque nuestro querido Yu-chan podría opinar algo diferente e.e) y seguimos con algo de normalidad (Ya saben; padres celosos, hombres con bajo autoestima a pesar de recordar que fueron grandes generales _**_mágicos **(énfasis en la palabra mágicos) en sus vidas pasadas, Sailor's con el planeta guardián del amor fraguando planes no tan siniestros, gente despistadisima... creo que eso lo haría un martes, ¿no? -ignora la voz que le informa que es miércoles-) para refrescarnos un poco.**_

_**Espero que le haya gustado :D**_

_**Muchas gracias por comentar y agregar a favoritos :D**_


	14. Una visión inesperada

Yu mira al techo con el ceño ligeramente, tratando de decidir un plan de acción.

-¿Quizás debería arrastrarme y suplicar, a ver si logro que hable conmigo?- se encuentra pensando en voz alta, una mirada del cuervo en la silla de su comedor le da su respuesta –bien, no-

Había sido una estupidez preguntarse aquello para empezar, si bien en algunos casos Jedite del shitennou se había tenido que reducir a arrastrarse y suplicar, había otro en el que hacer tal cosa definitivamente hubiese terminado mal para el.

Después de todo se había necesitado a un hombre con mucho carácter para ser la pareja de Aylin Aidana, y no le cavia duda de que se necesitaría alguien con un carácter igual de fuerte, si no mas para estar con Rei Hino.

-Es en momentos como este es que deseo ser un clarividente o algo así- continua en voz alta.

¿Quizás algún complicado plan que termine con ellos dos encerrados en un armario?

No, eso es demasiado cliché y no está completamente seguro de poder salir vivo de todo el asunto.

Levanta su mano y su mirada se torna ligeramente calculadora mientras deja que los recuerdos de otra era le arrastren.

Había sangre en sus manos, y no tenía ningún sentido negarlo, el podía sentir las nauseas invadirlo por solo pensar en todo lo que había hecho para bien o para mal.

Como un subordinado de Beryl había matado a incontables inocentes.

Como un General del reino de Elysium había matado otros tanto, aunque por lo general con una razón.

Sus manos habían estado manchadas con sangre inocente y culpable por igual.

Y tal y como había pensado antes, el mismo no era muy diferente de quien había sido Jedite.

Había sido la ambición y le necesidad quienes le habían llevado a él y a Zoicite al lado de Endymion, había sido la lealtad lo que les mantuvo allí.

Se puso de pie con cuidado, mientras se dirigía al fregadero, tomo un vaso y dejo que el agua le llenara.

Suspiro, tantas cosas llenaban su mente que le era imposible decidir que hacer o como actuar.

Una parte de él le rogaba ir por Darien y suplicarle por el perdón, que creía no merecer.

Quería, por partes iguales, ir a por Aylin (no, Rei. Se recordó) y huir para no volverla a ver mientras viviera.

Porque aunque él era el mismo que había sido, ¿Seria ella la misma que había amado?

Podía escuchar en un tenue susurro en su mente que le avisaba lo que sucedería; que le destruiría si resultaba que ella no era la misma, que sus amigos no eran los mismos.

Porque casi sin darse cuenta había puesto sus esperanzas en que así fuera, en tener todas las cosas que siendo un niño había deseado. Amigos.

-¡Ugh! –una voz le saca de sus pensamientos.

Levanta la mirada buscando la fuente de aquella voz, pero su búsqueda es infructuosa, no hay nadie mas.

-¿Cómo puede alguien se tan… ARGH? –otro gruñido furioso le hace mirar sospechosamente a su alrededor.

Luego, como quien no espera nada, mira hacia abajo donde hace tiempo que el agua desbordo su vaso, y el fregadero esta lleno casi hasta el tope de agua, cierra el grifo tentativamente y parpadea.

No, la imagen del niño rubio, de un tono solo ligeramente mas oscuros y menos brillante que el suyo con el brazo sangrando ligeramente,

-¡Nos vamos al hospital!- el hombre de cabello castaño espeta.

-Nadie… va a ningún… lado-

-¡Te vas a desangrar!

-¡Voy a estar perfectamente_ bien_!- el rubio espeta a la vez que se acerca más a su visión, pero aun no le notan y el su garganta esta repentinamente seca cuando por fin logra mirar bien al hermano que no ha visto en toda una vida.

Su cabello está más largo y mas desordenado de lo que por lo general lo lleva, pero es _el._

-¡Pues aun si _tu_ estas _bien_, en lo que tu _hermano_ se entere a mi me _matan_!-

-¡Yo no tengo un hermano!-

-¡Pues claro que…! ¡No me cambies el tema! ¡Al hospital!-

Por fin logra mirar bien el brazo de rubio y se da cuenta de que el sangrado, no es para nada ligero.

Siente el pánico asentarse en su corazón ante la visión de tal cantidad de sangre y antes de que se de cuenta grita -¡AL HOSPITAL!

Ambos pares de ojos, verdes y azules, parpadean mirando a su alrededor antes de mirar fijamente hacia delante.

El castaño se queda boquiabierto hacia el, mientras que los ojos verdes del otro se amplían.

-¿T-tu estas hablando con nosotros?- el rubio pregunta.

-Si ves a alguien mas herido de gravedad…-espeta con sarcasmo.

El rubio rueda los ojos con fastidio, antes de decir –Paren con el drama… nadie se va a desangrar-

El mira al castaño, que todavía esta boquiabierto, y le dice –Si no va por las buenas… por las malas-

La mirada ligeramente incrédula del castaño se desvanece, al tiempo que cierra la boca y asiente, antes de agarrar al otro por la cintura - ¡HEY! ¡No, espera… _agua_, yo solo necesito agua y estaré _bien_!-

El castaño se detiene y la mirada de incredulidad esta devuelta, pero el entiende.

-Suéltale- el castaño le mira con incertidumbre por un segundo antes de hacerle caso.

El rubio se levanta y la imagen parpadea un poco cuando el sumerge su brazo en el agua, pero cuando la retira no quedan rastros de sangre, ni de herida alguna en el brazo del otro.

El suspira de alivio mientras ve el brazo completamente sano.

Los ojos del castaño se agrandan ante lo que ve.

Los ojos verdes le miran fijamente -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

El titubea -¿Tu…? ¿Ustedes no me recuerdan?-

-¿Deberíamos?- él rubio pregunta, frunciendo el ceño.

El castaño por otra parte le mira fijamente un poco mas antes de contestar –Estoy _bastant_e seguro de que eres su hermano-

-No tengo un _hermano-_ el de ojos verdes dice, mirando al otro con un poco de irritación.

Al mismo tiempo Yu contesta – Si, soy su hermano-

Zoicite le mira con las cejas fruncidas -Creo que _sabría_ si tuviera un hermano –pero no parece estar enojado, simplemente… curioso.

-No te preocupes, seguro que lo recuer…-se detiene porque la imagen en el agua empieza a desvanecerse, así que espeta – Si quieren respuestas vengan a Azuba-juban, la ciudad de Minato en Tokio….- Lo último que ve en los dos son miradas curiosidad y ruega que hayan escuchado sus palabras, ignorando el dolor de cabeza que todavía le aqueja, se dirige a su habitación en busca de ropa más presentable.

Cuando sale (luciendo mucho menos enfermo de lo que se siente) mira al cuervo en la silla- Tengo que ir a informar a un príncipe –Y quizás es culpa de la adrenalina que le causo ver a su mejor amigo y a su hermano menor, pero el agrega con una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa- Y una princesa para incordiar – El está seguro que el cuervo suena divertido cuando grazna antes de posarse en su hombro.

* * *

_**Bueno gente, aquí tenemos el capitulo. Espero me disculpen lo corto pero esto en realidad constituye algo así como un pequeño interludio.**_

_**A pesar de que es un capitulo corto, los hechos que aquí se presentan probablemente dejen interrogante, que se resolverán pronto.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado :D**_


	15. Las pesadillas de Neflyte parte 2

Zack se despierta con el sonido de golpeteos en la pared que da al otro apartamento, el bosteza tratando de bloquear el ruido, no es de su interés si alguien se está _divirtiendo_ mucha más que el.

Se frota lo ojos con ligera molestia, había estado teniendo un buen sueño y este ahora se desvanece en brumas como su mente vuelve a la conciencia.

El ruido aumenta y el esta apunto de gritarle a alguien (porque, _maldita sea todo_, su sueño es sagrado) cuando repentinamente se da cuenta que ruido proviene del apartamento de Neil y está bastante seguro de que no debería haber nadie excepto el propio castaño.

De repente el no esta tan seguro de que la persona al otro lado se esté divirtiendo en lo absoluto. Se pone de pie de un salto sin molestarse en ponerse una camisa sobre su torso desnudo o zapatos en sus pies sale del apartamento, su corazón latiendo frenéticamente ante la idea de que algo le podría estar sucediendo a la persona cuya vida se ha convertido en una de sus prioridades.

Se detiene en frente de su puerta y llama un par de veces pero no hay ninguna respuesta, mira a la cerradura que tampoco parece en lo mas mínimo forzada.

El frunce el ceño "_Mas te vale no estarte _divirtiendo_, Kimura, porque me va a dejar de importar a que vine a New York" _le da una patada a la puerta y esta se abre con un chasquido.

Deja sus ojos recorrer la habitación en busca de cualquier cosa que pueda parecer anormal.

A través de las penumbras puede divisar la figura de Neil.

-Hey…- las palabras se quedan atascadas en sus labios cuando el castaño voltea hacia él, mostrándole el cuchillo en sus manos- ¿Q-que estás haciendo?- los ojos azules que le devuelven la mirada parecen apagados, casi… sin vida, traga en seco.

Enciende la luz casi por reflejo mientras se acerca hacia el.

-Neil… ¿Por qué no bajas eso... y hablamos? ¿Si? Hablemos… sobre esto- el se acerca tentativamente, tratando de encontrar algún indicio en sus recientes recuerdos que pudiera haberle hecho saber que el castaño esta lo suficientemente mal como para tratar de suicidarse, pero no encuentra nada.

Sus ojos parpadean hacia el corte ligero que hay en las muñecas del castaño, hasta las marcas de manos en su cuello, aprieta los dientes con frustración.

-Neil…- el trata de decir algo cualquier cosa que pueda llamar la atención del oji azul pero no encuentra nada, o quizás es que no puede pensar en medio aquella bruma de miedo que parece dominar su mente

"_No, no, no, no, no" _la palabra se repite en su mente como una letanía, una suplica "_no quiero perderlos otra vez" _ni si quiera se detiene analizar lo que significa esa frase.

Sin embargo los ojos sin vida le miran y algo brilla en ellos, el no sabe que sucede pero repentinamente se encuentra en el suelo y Neil esta encima de él.

-Errr… Lo siento, pero no bateo para ese lado – el no sabe de dónde salen las palabras, pero no son mas que un intento frenético de calmar la furia que ahora adorna el rostro del otro.

-Zoicite- la palabra sale como un gruñido furioso de los labios del otro. La mano del castaño se dirige a su cuello y el apenas tiene tiempo suficiente para sostenerla muñeca del otro para detenerlo.

-No, no, yo no soy Zoicite, Dios no se quién _diablos _sea Zoicite pero me asegurare que el pobre bastardo no se acerque a ti si así reaccionas- el sabe que esta divagando pero Neil esta empezando asustarlo.

El brillo del metal contra la luz llama su atención y recuerda el cuchillo, suelta un chillido mientras lanza una patada que no es los suficiente para quitarse al castaño de encima, pero si para que el golpe, probable mente mortal, dirigido hacia su cuello termine en su brazo.

El tira otra patada y esta vez si logra quitarse de encima al castaño que termina golpeando su cabeza con el duro suelo.

Por un momento solo lo mira.

-¡¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?!

* * *

_Fallaste_

La palabra resuena en sus oídos y de repente no es su propia imagen la que le devuelve la mirada en el espejo, no hay forma de que ese sea el, no hay forma de que esos ojos le pertenezcan a el.

"_Beryl" _El nombre entra repentinamente en su cabeza y el esta seguro de que eso es culpa de ella, eso es lo que ella quiera convertirlo. Da un paso atrás queriendo salir de la pesadilla que invade su mente, y termina golpeando contra la pared del baño, después de un segundo vuelve a hacerlo tratando de que el dolor le despierte.

Se pone de pie con un sentido de urgencia repentina, y se tambalea hacia la cocina, chocando numerosas veces contra la pared por culpa de su paso tambaleante.

Rebusca entre los cajones en busca de un cuchillo lo suficientemente filoso, lo encuentra.

Antes de que pueda entender del todo lo que está sucediendo empieza a cortar sus muñecas-

Después de unos leves cortes se detiene. _¿Qué está haciendo? _Se pregunta.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-repite en voz alta, es absurdo pensar en desangrarse por las muñecas; cuando seria mucho más rápido simplemente degollarse o algo así, con esto en mente dirige el cuchillo hacia su cuello.

La puerta se abre con un chasquido y el voltea preguntándose quien puede interrumpirle. _Tengo que acabar con esto antes de que Beryl me convierta_ –el piensa frenéticamente.

-Hey…- una voz le saca de sus cavilaciones- ¿Q-que estás haciendo?- el voltea tratando de mirar el rostro de la persona que le interrumpe

La luz se enciende.

-Neil… ¿Por qué no bajas eso... y hablamos? ¿Si? Hablemos… sobre esto- el otro se acerca poco a poco y el contiene su aliento, porque es Zoi, Zoi luciendo terriblemente preocupado y por un momento se pregunto una vez mas _"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_

-Neil…- la voz del otro lo devuelve a la realidad y en un pequeño flash el recuerda que Zoicite fue tomado, convertido.

La furia le llena y el se lanza hacia delante, tirando al otro al suelo.

-Errr… Lo siento, pero no bateo para ese lado –el rubio balbucea y el casi cree el desconcierto en el rostro del que otrora fuera su compañero de armas.

Pero al darse cuenta de que el rubio esta tratando de engañarle, el gruñe -Zoicite- al tiempo que lanza sus manos al cuello del rubio.

El otro le detiene y le mira con incredulidad -No, no, yo no soy Zoicite, Dios no se quién _diablos _sea Zoicite pero me asegurare que el pobre bastardo no se acerque a ti si así reaccionas- el suelta un bufido leve, el reconoce el rostro que le esta mirando, lo reconoce y duele.

Levanta el cuchillo.

Una patada interrumpe su ataque y el piensa que si no estuviera tan mareado, el rubio ya estaría muerto.

Otra patada y su cabeza golpea contra el suelo.

El maldice mentalmente si no estuviera tan mareado el rubio ya estaría…

-¡¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?!

…muerto.

El mira al rubio y el rubio le devuelve la mirada.

Solo que repentinamente el no es Neflyte, ni un prisionero de guerra y el rubio delante de el no es Zoicite, ni mucho menos uno de sus captores.

El parpadea ante la herida en el brazo del otro y luego balbucea -¡Estas sangrando!-

El otro parpadea levemente antes de mirarlo con fijeza como si esperare que al segundo siguiente estallara en llamas.

El se levanta y sujeta al rubio por su brazo izquierdo, tratando de arrastrarlo al baño, donde hay un botiquín.

Zack parece finalmente salir de su estupor y le lanza una mirada furiosa.

-Explícate – el oji verde exige.

-¿Qué tengo que explicar? ¡Estas desangrándote!- y luego procede a sujetarle y llevarle al baño, donde podrá asegurarse de que el rubio no está muy mal herido.

La mirada incrédula esta devuelta, y él lo sujeta con más fuerza porque tiene la sensación de que si no lo hace el otro saldrá corriendo.

-¡Ugh! –El deliberadamente ignora el chillido de dolor y empuja al otro dentro del baño, luego se detiene.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa?-

* * *

"_De no ser por el dolor- _piensa mientras alza las cejas- _estaría seguro de que esto es un sueño"_

En voz alta comenta su incredulidad ante la actitud del castaño, teniendo en cuenta de que el castaño había tratado de suicidarse, luego tratar de matarle a _el,_ y finalmente había entrado en aparente pánico sobre la herida que el mismo había causa-¿Cómo puede alguien se tan… ARGH? –El dolor del brazo interrumpe su declaración y el se sujeta el brazo ante la mirada acerada en los ojos azules.

"_Bueno, por lo menos ya no parece interesado en matarme"_

Algo parece brillar en los ojos del otro -¡Nos vamos al hospital!- espeta.

Sorpresa, sorpresa, y el aquí pensando que no podía sentirse mas incrédulo.

-Nadie… va a ningún… lado- en especial porque él no quiere explicarle a un medico como su amigo (quien en la actualidad parece muy preocupado por su herida) había tratado de matarle solo poco minutos antes y su mente no está funcionando lo suficientemente bien como para inventar una excusa creíble.

Esa es la razón por la que nunca sale de casa sin una buena noche de sueño o por lo menos una taza gigante de café con una buena dosis de azúcar para endulzar el mal humor de una mala noche de sueño.

-¡Te vas a desangrar!- el desvía su mirada hacia su brazo.

Si, hay mucha sangre pero tampoco es para tanto.

-¡Voy a estar perfectamente_ bien_!- espeta moviéndose en dirección del lavamanos que se desborda, para mojar su brazo y solucionar todo el asunto, para volver a algo más apremiante.

Como el hecho de que el castaño había tratado de _suicidarse._

-¡Pues aun si _tu_ estas _bien_, en lo que tu _hermano_ se entere a mi me _matan_!-Eso le hace detenerse y fijar _otra _mirada incrédula en el castaño.

-¡Yo no tengo un hermano!- La verdad se ha dicha; si el castaño no hubiese tratado de suicidarse hace pocos segundos la situación empezaría a parecerle divertida.

-¡Pues claro que…! ¡No me cambies el tema! ¡Al hospital!-

Está a punto de enumerarle las muchas razones por la que esa es una pésima idea cuando otra voz interviene.

-¡AL HOSPITAL!

El parpadea sorprendido y Neil es un reflejo de sus acciones. Y al mismo tiempo ambos miran hacia el lavamanos.

La boca de Neil se abre como si quisiera decir algo, pero no encontrar que y el siente sus ojos ampliarse ante la mirada preocupada en los ojos azules frente a el.

El reconoce el rostro, pues aunque más maduro sin duda se trata del rostro de uno de los chicos que él vio en sus momentos más obscuros.

Y él esta _hablándoles._

-¿T-tu estas hablando con nosotros?- No puede evitar exteriorizar su duda.

Los ojos azules se contraen con molestia a la vez que espeta-Si ves a alguien mas herido de gravedad…-

Por supuesto, tendrían que empezar a hablarle en una situación como esta –Paren con el drama…- dice con no poco fastidio y rueda los ojos para enfatizar - nadie se va a desangrar-

Los ojos del otro rubio se trasladan hacia Neil y dice –Si no va por las buenas… por las malas-

El observa como la incredulidad desaparece de la mirada de Neil y este asiente.

"_Traidor…" _Piensa con ligereza cuando el castaño voltea hacia él y le sujeta de la cintura.

-¡HEY!- el trata de detenerlo, no necesita un hospital- ¡No, espera… _agua_, yo solo necesito agua y estaré _bien_!-

Los ojos azules de Neil se llenan nuevamente de incredulidad, pero los del otro se llenan de entendimiento.

El traga un poco ante la sensación que le provoca el que alguien pueda saber de su poder, que alguien entienda, que alguien lo entienda.

-Suéltale- el otro pronuncia, y Neil duda antes de hacerlo.

El avanza y sumerge parte de su brazo mientras frota un poco de agua tratando de no temblar, no ante la sensación de ardor que le provoca una herida cerrándose aceleradamente si no porque la imagen tiembla.

"_No desaparezcas, por favor no desaparezcas"_

El saca su brazo –ahora completamente curado- y lanza una mirada petulante hacia Neil, esto no le impide ver la mirada de alivio que se dibuja en los ojos del otro rubio.

Trata de ordenar sus pensamientos para decir algo coherente, para hacer una de las preguntas que llenan su cabeza.

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo me conoces? ¿Qué sabes de mí? ¿Por qué te veo? ¿Sabes algo de los otros?_

El finalmente suelta -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

El rubio en la imagen titubea por primera vez-¿Tu…? ¿Ustedes no me recuerdan?-

-¿Deberíamos?- Se pregunta tratando de encontrar algún momento en que se hubiese encontrado con el otro, pero no, si lo hubiese hecho de seguro lo recordaría.

La voz de Neil le sacan de sus pensamientos –Estoy _bastant_e seguro de que eres su hermano-

Empieza a preguntarse si Neil no habría sufrido ningún daño cerebral de los golpes que se dio ante -No tengo un _hermano-_ la verdad el asunto comienza a irritarlo, principalmente porque al le gustaría tener un hermano.

Al mismo tiempo el otro contesta – Si, soy su hermano-

Zack le mira su ceño fruncido en concentración, mientras trata de dar sentido a toda la situación -Creo que _sabría_ si tuviera un hermano –

-No te preocupes, seguro que lo recuer…-El otro comienza, pero se detiene al mismo tiempo que la imagen comienza a parpadear.

"_¡No…!"_

El otro rubio se ve alarmado y espeta de un golpe –Si quieren respuestas vengan a Azuba-juban, la ciudad de Minato en Tokio….- el finalmente se desvanece pero las palabras se repiten en su mente.

_Azuba-Juban, Minato, Tokio. _El sale del baño rápidamente y se dirige hacia su apartamento apenas consiente de los pasos de Neil detrás de él.

Toma una hoja de papel y un marcado de un cajón en su cocina y anota las palabras en el papel antes de que logre olvidarlo.

_Respuestas… Si definitivamente necesito algo de eso._

Levanta la vista y ante la mirada de Neil sabe que el no es el único que necesita eso y antes que el otro diga una palabra el suelta –No voy a tener esta discusión sin 2 litros de café-hace una pausa mirando su torso desnudo y agrega - y una camisa-

* * *

**_Buenas gente :D asi que ya sabemos como llegamos a la situación con la que Yu se encontró:_**

**_Neil se volvio loco, trato de suicidarse, luego de matar a Zack y a continuación entro en pánico sobre la herida que el mismo causo, bueno no puedo culpar a Zack por estar confundido, dios no puedo culpar a Neil por estar confundido._**

**_Los engranajes ahora se están moviendo y ya pronto tendremos a todo el shitennou juntos y así la locura finalmente sobrevendrá *se rie malevolamente"_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer :D_**


	16. Curacion y Recuerdos

Los ojos de Zack le miran cada dos segundos mientras el rubio saca una camisa del armario, el rubio había pedido –no, _exigido_\- que le acompañara a la habitación y para su gran consternación se había negado a responder cualquier pregunta, la única respuesta que había tenido era una, extrañamente, seria mirada.

A continuación el rubio había salido a la cocina, sacado una bolsa de café del armario. Antes de detenerse y mirar a la habitación con cansancio.

-¿Tienes una cafetera?- Le tomo unos segundos para darse cuenta de que el rubio había hablado con él, después de pasar los últimos minutos negándose a hablarle e ignorando su preguntas.

-Si- responde lentamente sus ojos parpadeando.

Zack le dedico un ceño fruncido al tiempo que suspiraba antes de dirigirse a la puerta, probablemente a su apartamento, él le sigue.

Trata en vano de calmarse, su mente parece haber sido sacudida de un torbellino, había despertado para encontrar a Zack herido en su apartamento, una mirada furiosa en su rostro normalmente sonriente.

Y el había entrado en pánico.

"_No –_se dio cuenta, mientras dirigía otra mirada a Zack (que ahora preparaba café en su apartamento) y se sentaba en el sofa frente de la pequeña mesa- _Yo desperté con la sensación de estar ahogándome"_

Si, aquello era más preciso. Había despertado de una pesadilla para encontrar una de sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Se frota el cuello con preocupación, no recuerda el contenido de la pesadilla y que su cuerpo haya respondido de aquella forma es inquietante.

Sin embargo lo mas preocupante no era aquello, si no el hecho de que lo ultimo que recordaba era estar en el baño y luego a Zack herido.

Y lo que sucedió después no había hecho nada para disminuir su confusión. Un sonido ligero le llama la atención y levanta su mirada para encontrar que Zack a colocado una taza de café sobre la mesa y le mira con atención desde el otro lado.

-Estoy empanzando a preguntarme si todo esto no es un sueño- comenta mientras extiende su mano izquierda para tomar la taza, la derecha todavía en su cuello.

-Uno pensaría que con el dolor de esos cortes en tus brazos te darías cuenta de que _no lo es_\- es la respuesta mordaz.

El frunce el ceño -¿A qué te refi…?- se detiene, porque con su brazo extendido puede ver las heridas en su muñeca, sus ojos se abren -¿Cómo paso esto?

-Dímelo tu- responde el rubio en un tono furioso -¿Por qué estabas _cortando tus muñecas? _mas importante aun ¿Por qué trataste de _suicidarte?-_mientras pronuncia las palabras Zack coloca la taza en la mesa y se levanta, haciendo que Neil tenga que mirar hacia arriba.

El pecho del rubio sube y baja, demostrando que el rubio parece estar tratando de controlar su pánico, y sus ojos verdes brillan con preocupación.

-No lo se- se escucha responder.

"_Había tratado de…."_

No, eso es imposible. Su madre le había hecho jurar en su lecho de muerte que jamás se dejaría vencer de esa forma, que viviría. Puede que no haya estado haciendo lo último muy bien, pero…

Pero el jamás haría eso.

La furia adorna los rasgos de su amigo y el añade antes de que el rubio explote –No me acuerdo de haber hecho _eso-_ Mira hacia abajo al tiempo que toma aire y continua- Yo tenía una pesadilla, desperté y fui al baño a lavarme la cara – se frota el cuello un poco más, mientras levanta la mirada- parece que trate de _ahorcarme_ mientras dormía, también parece que trate de _impedirme_ ahorcarme mientras dormía –no puede evitar una risa seca ante esto- recuerdo mirarme en el espejo y luego… luego estabas frente a mí, herido… No sé qué paso- termina con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Los ojos verdes le escrutan buscando cualquier signo de mentira en su rostro, finalmente él rubio aparta su mirada mientras gira hacia la pequeña cocina toma un vaso y abre la llave del paso de agua, dejando que el vaso se desborde.

Camina hacia la mesa nuevamente sin dejar que sus ojos se encuentren, en vez de regresar a su anterior posición enfrente de él; se sienta su lado, colocando el vaso con suavidad en la mesa.

Luego con un movimiento de su mano, el agua abandona el vaso ante la mirada sorprendida del castaño, el agua flota con suavidad, sin tocar la mano de Zack, y con otro movimiento el agua se dirige a su cuello, a continuación a su muñeca y finalmente de vuelta al vaso, dejando solo una sensación de ligero ardor atrás.

El mira hacia su muñeca, las marcas que anteriormente la adornaban; los corte y la marca que su propia mano había dejado al sujetarla con fuerza, han desparecido sin dejar muestra de haber estado allí y el no necesita mirar para saber que la marca en su cuello ya no está.

_-_No creo que a Marie le haga gracia encontrar alguna de esas marcas en ti –Zack dice, pero su voz suena… lejana.

-¡Neil! – la voz de Zack suena alarmada –Neil ¿Estás bien?-

_-Neflyte ¿Estas bien?- el rubio de ojos verdes le pregunta al verle cojear._

_-No te preocupes –responde con un poco de vergüenza- esto es culpa de mi torpeza, nada más-_

_Los ojos verdes chispean con diversión –Deja que te ayude-_

_Está a punto de negarse, después de todo le servirá de recordatorio de lo mucho que tiene que superar su torpeza por el bien de su príncipe (y el suyo propio, dicho sea de paso) cuando siente un fuerte ardor en su tobillo, y mira hacia abajo para encontrar que parte de su pantalón arde en llamas. Pero tan pronto como mira el fuego se desvanece aunque el fuerte ardor persiste._

_-Dos en uno –Una voz divertida informa a sus espaldas – con eso no andarás cojeando tan indignamente y tendrás un incentivo para evitar esa torpeza tuya – el voltea para encontrar un par de ojos azules mirándole con picardía – De ahora en más; por cada accidente que tengas te curare de esa manera-_

_Suspira, aunque la diversión lo inunda ante la actitud del otro–Muchas gracias Jedite –_

_-No tienes que se cruel, Aniki – el otro rubio resopla mientras los mira – y tu no tienes que ser tan cortes, Neflyte-_

_-Zoicite, Zoicite – Jedite se rie mientras mueve su dedo índice de un lado a otro – Esto es por su bien-_

_-Por su bien y el de tu diversión, ¿No, Aniki?- el rubio le regaña._

_Jedite frunce el ceño mirando hacia su direccion con ojos llorosos – Sabia que no debía haberle dejado con Kunzite, mira lo que le ha hecho a mi adorable otouto – Pero la mirada se desvanece al tiempo que el rubio avanza hacia el pasando un brazo por su espalda – Vamos Nef, tengo que asegurarme que no te tropieces hacia la muerte – y a continuación se rie._

_Y él le acompaña, porque no se puede imaginar algo tan absurdo._

_-__**Es tiempo de volver, mensajero de las estrellas –**__una voz le interrumpe y mira a su alrededor, la imagen de Jedite y Zoicite desvaneciéndose lentamente –__**Es suficiente de hurgar en el pasado por ahora, el futuro te espera-**_

* * *

_-_No creo que a Marie le haga gracia encontrar alguna de esas marcas en ti – pronuncia, esperando la avalancha de preguntas que probablemente se avecina.

Pero no hay preguntas, los ojos de Neil le miran pero parecen nublados.

-¡Neil!- dice, alarmado- Neil ¿Estás bien?- pero el otro no responde-

Estira sus brazos hacia adelante sacudiendo al otro, tratando de sacarlo de cualquier lugar al que su mente se haya ido, pero es en vano.

-¡Kimura, como se te ocurra quedarte en tu mente tu y yo vamos a tener un _problema_!- el espeta con furia.

Mira de nuevo hacia Neil para encontrarlo mirando hacia el, confusión escrita en su rostro.

Está a punto de dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el otro habla –Zoicite – los ojos azules le miran directo a los ojos y el suelta al castaño al tiempo que pone de pie.

"_Maldita sea…"_

-No, no, definitivamente no soy Zoicite –suelta con rapidez

Los ojos azules se estrechan y el esta apunto de golpear al otro para sacarlo de cualquier estado en el que este, puesto que ya había funcionado una vez, pero… -No, no lo eres – el castaño concuerda.

Y ahora el parpadea como un búho -¿…No?

-No – el castaño asiente-

-Bien, entonces –dice con un suspiro de alivio.

Neil lo mira con cuidado, como calibrando algo, antes de continuar – Sin embargo, estoy bastante seguro de que _eras _Zoicite-

No sabe a qué se refiere el otro, pero la verdad es que no tiene ganas de ser o haber sido Zoicite –No, absolutamente no-

Neil alza las cejas, sorprendido por su reacción- pues dudo mucho que seas o hayas sido Jedite –comenta con diversión (¿desde cuándo es Neil el que se divierta _su _costa?)- ¿Por qué pareces tan en contra de la idea? – Pregunta y luego se detiene y por un momento parece… casi como si hablara con alguien más al mismo tiempo que mantiene su atención en el, pero luego agrega-¿Siquiera sabes _quién_ es Zoicite?

-No, pero dado que parecías tan interesado en _matarle _ no tengo muchas ganas de ser el- contesta mientras vuelve a sentarse, ya que el otro no parece muy interesado en matarle, Zoicite o no- ¿Quién es Jedite?-

-Tu hermano- responde frunciendo el ceño -¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero matarle?-

-No lo sé; el hecho de que me gritaras "Zoicite" y luego trataras de matarme podría haberme dado una pista –suelta con incredulidad, luego hace una pausa y agrega -¿No recuerdas eso tampoco, cierto?

El castaño niega con la cabeza –Creo… creo me mantendré alejado de Tokio, no es que sea muy difícil – y ante la mirada curiosa que le dirige, agrega –Tu hermano-

-Por cuarta vez; no tengo un herm… ¿Hablas del chico en el agua?- el castaño asiente y ante el recordatorio que el mismo acaba de hacer, espera la preguntas -¿No tienes nada que preguntarme?-

-No-responde con una mira tranquila y distante

-Ya veo- el asiente -¿Acabo de curarte con solamente agua y no me dices nada?-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-el castaño pregunta y luego se ve pensativo – Jedite puede curar con el fuego-

El podría preguntar como sabe eso o porque ya no parece sorprendido, pero parecer que toda la situación finalmente lo afecta porque lo único que se le ocurre hacer es reir fuertemente, muy, muy fuerte.

Y luego se pone de pie.

-¿A donde vas? – el mira a Neil y con una sonrisa le informa.

-A mi apartamento –empieza a caminar – No sé qué hora es, pero no son las seis de la mañana, lo que significa que es muy temprano para tanto drama, así que me voy a dormir- el sale por la puerta y apenas se detiene a escuchar la voz incrédula de Neil.

-¡acabas de beberte una taza de café cargado! ¿Cómo podrías dormir?-

-No mentí cuando dije que necesitaba dos litros de café, te puedo asegurar que _voy_ a dormir- y luego cierra la puerta detrás de sí con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

* * *

Neil no puede hacer otra cosa que mirar el espacio vacío en frente de él y luego parpadea tratando de averiguar si de verdad acaba de suceder todo aquello.

Aun con el dolor que había experimentado en las muñecas no puede evitar dudar si aquello es un sueño en verdad.

O quizás se volvió loco por el estrés.

-_**Os puedo asegurar que estáis cuerdo- **_la voz en su cabeza asegura.

Divertido, una voz en su cabeza le asegura que _no _está loco… es bastante irónico, en realidad.

Una parte de él en verdad quería disparar pregunta tras pregunta hacia Zack, pero dado que aquella voz había estado respondiéndolas tan pronto como el las pensaba no había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo.

Por ejemplo:

_¿Cómo tienes ese poder?_

_**Nació con el.**_

_¿Qué más puedes hacer?_

_**Ver cualquier acto del presente y a veces el futuro.**_

Y además… bueno después de pensar esas preguntas había entrado en shock al darse cuenta de que no había hablado en voz alto y que no había sido Zack quien había respondido.

La verdad es que la palabra confuso no le alcanzaba para describir su estado.

A riesgo de sonar loco, hablo en voz alta -¿Quién eres? – la voz le salió firme, a pesar del temblor en su mano.

-_**Somos la voz de las estrellas, la voz de aquellos quienes han sido y quienes serán –**_fue las respuesta ominosa.

La voz de las estrellas… aquello sonaba mas loco por segundo-Las estrellas son solo esferas de plasma-

Oyo un sonido agudo… casi como una risa –_**Te podemos asegurar, querido niño –**_ la voz comenzó y había un matiz suave, casi maternal en aquel tono- _**que somos más, mucho mas, en nosotros reposan aquellos quienes a perecido, preparándose para vivir nuevamente**__-_

Tomo aliento, y aunque una parte de él gritaba que aquello era una locura, que todo era una locura, otra parte lo acepto, una parte de él pensaba que tenía sentido; que _él_ era un estúpido por dudar de algo tan esencial como aquello.

Muy a pesar de que aquello contradecía todo lo que había estudiado en su vida, lo acepto, acepto aquello como su realidad.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar _ "Quizás hubiese sido más útil estudiar astrología en lugar de astronomía"._

Su única respuesta fue una suave risa.

* * *

_**Buuuenas, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, ya que es el primero en mucho tiempo que termino de escribir a tiempo para subirlo una semana después del anterior. Por desgracia tuve la mala suerte de quedarme sin internet dos días, lo que causo que no actualizara a tiempo T.T**_

_**Así que básicamente el universo me odia u.u**_

_**Bueno, ¿Qué decir sobre este capítulo? Supongo que les puedo informar que Neil no se quedara tanto tiempo lejos de Tokio como quisiera xD**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer :D**_


	17. El general de fuego y la senshi del amor

_Cuando sale (luciendo mucho menos enfermo de lo que se siente) mira al cuervo en la silla- Tengo que ir a informar a un príncipe –Y quizás es culpa de la adrenalina que le causo ver a su mejor amigo y a su hermano menor, pero el agrega con una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa- Y una princesa para incordiar – El está seguro que el cuervo suena divertido cuando grazna, antes de posarse en su hombro._

Es solo cuando está de pie en medio de la ciudad que la adrenalina se desvanece y él se da cuenta de que no tiene la menor idea de donde está el príncipe antes mencionado.

El está seguro que su dolor de cabeza se multiplica por diez o quizás cien veces.

El cuervo que antes le había seguido había alzado vuelo, prefiriendo mantenerse alejado de la mayoría de las personas que circulan por las calles a esa hora del día.

_Necesito algo de beber._

Casi se siente sofocado por el calor, así que entra a una pequeña tienda y compra un refresco.

Toma un trago y por un momento se deleita en su acertada decisión, antes de empezar a caminar.

Porque entonces, comprar algo de beber demuestra ser un error. Al doblar la esquina se choca con una rubia y la totalidad de su bebida se derrama sobre ella.

A pesar de la pequeña chispa de culpa que siente por la, obviamente, cara ropa de la mujer que ahora se encuentra en ruinas, está a punto de decirle que había sido su culpa por correr (¿en tacones? ¡¿Cómo diablos puede correr en esas cosas?!) Pero entonces comete el error de mirarla a los ojos.

Los ojos azules que parecen estar a punto de soltarse en llanto son suficientes para convertir esa chispa de culpa en una hoguera feroz. Antes de que sea consciente de lo que hacer, ya ha empezado a disculparse.

* * *

Nota la humedad en sus ojos casi tan pronto como esta aparece, y se riñe a sí misma. No debería estar llorando por algo como eso, después de todo ya no es una niña y ha pasado por mucho para dejarse afectar por las prendas de ropa fácilmente reemplazables.

Pero, había pasado horas tratando de decidir el conjunto perfecto para llamar la atención de _su_ Kazuki-kun (Una parte de ella señala que no debería estar pensando así en el chico después de conocerle por tan poco, pero… ¡Es demasiado perfecto!)

Conteniendo sus lágrimas mira hacia arriba, la persona con la que choco la observa con una expresión entre asustado y culpable, y ella apuesta que es por causa de las lágrimas, después de todo a la mayoría de los hombres no se les da bien mantenerse tranquilos al ver a una mujer llorar.

-¡Oh my god!- el rubio comienza en un tono muy nervioso- I'm so sorry, I did not…- luego se detiene al darse cuenta de que está hablando en ingles (no es que ella no entienda cada palabra, pero el rubio no sabe eso) y se sonroja –Quiero decir… Lo siento mucho, tu ropa esta arruinada por mi culpa- a continuación le extiende una mano una mueca avergonzada en su rostro.

Ella la tomo, mirando tristemente a su conjunto arruinado –Supongo que en realidad fue mi culpa, solo estaba tan ansiosa…-

El chico la mira con los ojos muy abiertos –Por favor dime que no arruine tu cita o algo así-

Ella suelta una risita en respuesta, no debería estar tan a gusto con un extraño, pero hay algo familiar en el otro –No, aunque me gustaría… estaba tratando de impresionar a alguien, pero él ni siquiera sabía que yo iba verle… supongo que no tengo esperanzas-

Las palabras se le escapan antes de que pueda detenerlas y terminan recordándole algo que había enterrado profundamente en su mente "_¡tu amor nunca tendrá esperanzas!"_

Siente las lagrimas picarle los ojos y esta vez tiene que limpiarlas con su mano para que no arruinen su maquillaje, el rubio frunce el ceño hacia ella.

-Sin esperanzas, ¿eh?-luego la mira de arriba abajo, antes de inclinarse hacia ella - ¡Por favor permíteme reemplazar el conjunto que arruine!- ella le mira con los ojos abiertos, apunto de negarse, pero sus ojos se encuentran y ella ve esa chispa de terquedad que ha visto mucha veces en los ojos de Rei y Serena, y repentinamente sabe que el rubio no parara hasta que ella le permita hacer lo que pide.

Asiente con reticencia y es recompensada con una picara sonrisa –Por cierto, mi nombre Yu Fudo-

-Minako Aino –contesta devolviéndole la sonrisa.

* * *

Yu mira de re ojo a la rubia a su lado, habían pasado dos horas desde que habían chocado y él se hubiese ofrecido a comprar un conjunto de ropa para remplazar el que había arruinado, ropa que dicha rubia ahora lleva con presteza.

Un par de hombres se le quedan mirando como hipnotizados y uno de ellos en verdad choca contra un poste a causa de la distracción, si necesitara cualquier otra prueba de que la rubia en realidad había sido en otra vida Diana, entonces aquello era suficiente.

Al principio se había encontrado reticente a creer que la rubia triste fuera la siempre magnifica Vinus, pero después de esas horas no le quedaba la menor duda-¿En verdad piensas que no tienes esperanzas, Aino-san?-

Sus palabras sirven para distraerle de cualquier cosa que este viendo en la vitrina, (es ropa para hombres, señala, y se dice a si mismo que es un muy buen momento para distraerle o podría terminar con un pantalón para hacer juego con la hermosa chaqueta que la rubia había insistido en comprarle, aunque el mismo podría tener que comprar uno pronto, porque en realidad es una _gran _chaqueta) y la rubia le mira titubeante, luego mira hacia el frente

–Una vez…- comenzó con voz vacilante- Un hombre a quien creí amar me dijo que mi amor permanecería sin esperanzas, con todo lo que me ha pasado no puedo evitar pensar que, quizás, el podría tener razón.

El se detiene y la rubia le imita, le da una mirada de incredulidad que se desvanece en seriedad cuando ve la melancolía en sus ojos.

-No tengo la menor idea de quién podría haberte dicho algo tan absurdo- contesta, retomando su caminar – después de todo he visto el futuro de tu amor- aclaro con una mirada solemne.

La rubia le sigue y le mira con una sonrisa, los ojos ahora brillantes con curiosidad -¿Es así? ¿Y que viste?

-Un largo y apasionante romance –contesto con soltura- si quieres apostar, estoy dispuesto-

-Parece bastante seguro de ti mismo-fue la respuesta que obtuvo - Gracias-agrego con una sonrisa- En verdad eres bueno en calmar a la gente, una buena cualidad para un futuro psicólogo – el sonrio ante el alago, le había comentado de la carrera que planeaba empezar a estudiar tan pronto como pudiese presentar los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad- De hecho creo que…-comenzó antes de detenerse abruptamente.

-¿Aino-san?- pregunto, pero la rubia solo siguió mirando fijamente hacia adelante.

El siguió su mirada para encontrarse con dos chicos que caminaban junto a una rubia, el les reconoció como Darien y la reencarnación de ambos, la princesa y el líder del shitennou.

Negó con la cabeza, debería preguntarles sus nombres pronto. Al darse cuenta del tipo de mirada que la rubia tenía en su rostro comento –Supongo… que ese será el chico a quien quieres impresionar- la rubia le miro y asintió con una sonrisa decidida- Podemos asegurarnos de si está interesado o no en este instante-agrego y antes que la rubia pudiera decir nada grito- ¡Hey! ¡Darien! ¡Por aquí!- captando eficazmente la atención del príncipe, y procedió a arrastrar a la rubia sorprendida con él.

-¿Yu? –Darien contesto con confusión y el solo le da una sonrisa brillante.

-Esta es mi nueva amiga, Minako Aino – continua, a pesar de saber que Darien debe conocerla.

Pero ya que la rubia no le reconoció, el no se supone que sepa esto, ¿Cierto?

Los ojos de la princesa lo miran con curiosidad y su líder entre Aino-san y el con confusión, el se ríe internamente antes de aumentar dicho sentimiento, solo por diversión.

-Ya la conocemos- la princesa contesta -¿Tu eres…?- comienza y luego se detiene mirando a Aino-san con cuidado.

-Yu Fudo, te lo mencione antes, ¿No?- la rubia asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa radiante- Yu, esta es mi novia Serena Tsukino y su primo Kazuki Ford-

-Un placer Tsukino-san, Ford-san –contesta con una sonrisa, Vinus esta quieta y le mira con curiosidad.

-Mucho gusto, Fudo-kun -

Kunzite frunce el ceño a él, antes de decir con hosquedad- Solo Kazuki-

-Entonces solo Yu, también –se ríe divertido antes de agregar hacia su compañera –Puedes llamarme así, la verdad no estoy acostumbrado a los honoríficos –Los ojos de Aino-san brillan y ella contesta-

-Entonces, Yu, por favor llámame Mina- a pesar de que el chico de cabello negro está plenamente consciente de que el solo está interesado en Mars, todavía puede sentir una oleada de celos provenientes del otro.

Darien le observa con curiosidad y abre la boca para decir algo, pero Tsukino-san le interrumpe con una sonrisa soleada -¿Quieren almorzar con nosotros? Íbamos en camino- ambos asiente en respuesta y la rubia parece brillar, complacida ante la respuesta y toma las manos de los dos peli-negro confiando en que ellos le sigan –Yu-kun –ella llama y el sonríe ante el uso casual de su nombre –Puedes llamarse Serena-

Mirando a la niña vibrante, no puede evitar pensar que esa personalidad le conviene mucho más que el aura tranquila que la princesa Serenity tendía a llevar.

* * *

Kazuki apenas y resiste el instinto de fruncir el ceño, Fudo (se niega rotundamente a llamarle Yu hasta que deje de coquetear con _su_ alma gemela) está sentado al lado de Mina (el la había empezado a llamar así en alguno momento durante la comida, y se sentía satisfecho de verla sonrojarse ante eso) y parece incapaz de dejar de coquetear con ella, de hecho lo hace mas y mas por cada segundo.

-¡Tengo que ir al tocador!- Serena exclama a su lado, poniéndose de pie repentinamente lanzando una mirada a Mina.

La otra rubia también se pone de pie y él se pregunta si su prima es consciente de que al dejarles solos podría causa que el asesine a su ex amigo (no había dejado de considerarle su amigo por la cuestión de la reencarnación, pero uno tiende a replantearse las cosas cuando ves a tu "amigo" coquetear con el amor de tu vida) pues él siente sus celos e ira crecer por segundo, espeta -¡Deja de tratar de hacerme enojar!-se sorprenda a sí mismo por las palabras y repentinamente recuerda que Jedite había sido empático, una cualidad que su reencarnación parecía compartir.

-¿Yo? Si tus estas hirviendo de celos solito –contesta con fingida inocencia.

-Jedite estoy a segundos de ahorcarte –pronuncia apretando sus dientes, probablemente lo único que lo contiene es la mesa que hay entre los dos.

-¿Jedite? Ese no es mi nombre, Kazu-chan-contesta con una sonrisa.

-Arhg, _sigues _siendo imposible – gruñe y luego mira a Darien, quien solo observa la escena divertido –Está tratando de robarse a _mi _ novia- acusa en un arrebato infantil que los sorprende tanto a él como a Darien.

El pelinegro niega con la cabeza y le lanza una mirada a Yu –Deja de jugar con sus emociones –y frunciendo el ceño agrega- estoy seguro de que ambos tienen suficiente dolor de cabeza como para que estén tratando de aumentarlo-

El rubio le da una mirada de disculpa y el es consciente de que el otro no había pensado que su cabeza se siente como si estuviera a punto de romperse por la mitad, siente sus emociones calmarse un poco y el niega con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Ahora- Darien, continua- ¿Qué hacías con Mina?

-Me la encontré cuando caminaba –contesta con calma- estaba un poco triste y terminamos yendo de compras.

-¿Fuiste de compras por propia voluntad?- no puede evitar soltar con incredulidad.

-A diferencia de ti- contesto el rubio, con diversión – No tengo nada en contra de ello-

-Bien, dicho esto, ¿Por qué coqueteabas con ella y hacías imposible que Kazuki ocultara el hecho de que _estaba celoso?-_

_-_¿Se notaba tanto?- suelta con un gemido avergonzado.

-Estaba probando un punto- es la respuesta del rubio, decidiendo, de momento, ignorar a su avergonzado líder- no te preocupes, ustedes van a tener un largo y apasionado romance –comenta con obvia diversión- _lo he visto-_ termina con una risita-

* * *

_**Asi que otro capítulo, y para complacerles volvimos a Japón.**_

_**Hoy hemos vistos una pequeña reunión entre varios de nuestros protagonistas y aunque no hubo casi romance no duden que pronto habrá más, en cuanto la relación de Yu y Mina, como el mismo rubio afirmo; solo estaba demostrándole a Mina que Kazu está, de hecho, interesado.**_

_**Siempre me imaginado que Jedite y Mina se llevarían bien y ese es el porqué de este capitulo.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar :D**_

_**Y por cierto, para aquellos de ustedes que me pidieron actualizas **__Sailor moon y la lealtad del shitennou, __**ya he subido un nuevo capítulo, siéntanse libres de pasarse por allí.**_


	18. El plan del fenix

_-Estaba probando un punto- es la respuesta del rubio, decidiendo, de momento, ignorar a su avergonzado líder- no te preocupes, ustedes van a tener un largo y apasionado romance –comenta con obvia diversión- lo he visto- termina con una risita-_

* * *

Darien niega ligeramente, divertido ante la actitud de Yu. El rubio parece haber decidido emular la actitud de Jedite para Kunzite en un obvio (por lo menos para él) esfuerzo de congeniar con el otro, Kazuki por otra parte está demasiado ocupado teniendo una crisis de amor por causa de dicho rubio y la reencarnación de su alma gemela.

-¿Qué tan obvio fui? –demanda, luciendo menos avergonzado y más decidido, Darien sonríe con ligereza y, aunque se siente muy satisfecho de que Kazuki parece ser más abierto que Kunzite, no puede evitar pensar que el pelinegro va a tener que desarrollar una cara de póker aun mejor de la que ya hace uso, o va a terminar siendo objeto de burlas por el rubio delante de ellos.

-No tanto – contesta con tranquilidad, pero la verdad del asunto es que se sorprende de que se le haya notado en la cara los celos, pero bueno eso debió ser por culpa de Yu.

El rubio hace una mueca culpable, su anterior picardía olvidada –No quería avergonzarte, es solo que… necesitaba hacer un punto –y cuando ambos le dan una mirada curiosa el rubio solo se encoje- No se los puedo decir, seria romper la confianza de Mina.

Kazuki se siente más derecho y mira al rubio con firmeza, haciendo una muy buena imitación de la mirada pétrea de Kunzite.

Se encoge mentalmente, no puede contar las veces que él y Neflyte fueron víctimas de esa mirada en particular durante su infancia, ni la cantidad de cosas que confesaron haber hecho ante la mirada de Kunzite.

Yu aguanta la mirada por unos cuantos segundos antes de voltear, luciendo ligeramente avergonzado –Por favor, no me mires así… No creo que Mina sería muy feliz de ser traicionada-

Y el nombre de Mina parece ser una palabra mágica porque Kazuki se relaja, dejando salir un suspiro.

-Confórmate con saber que, a diferencia de mi, tu pareces tener muy buenas posibilidades- agrego con una sonrisa-de hecho, mi pequeño show no hizo otra cosa que aumentarlas- las palabras fueron acompañadas por un guiño.

Kazuki todavía se ve un poco dudoso, pero él hace una mueca ante las palabras del rubio –tú fuiste el que abandono el templo hecho una furia-

Los ojos azules se tornan incrédulos –ella me llamo un _espíritu maligno_\- pero ya no suena tan furioso como lo había hecho el día anterior.

-La última vez que "Jedite" estuvo en el templo no era precisamente amable, tienes que entender que ella solo reacciono sin pensar-

-Ya lo sé- y a continuación, para sorpresa de Darien, una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia se dibuja en la cara del rubio.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- exige con preocupación, el ha visto esa mirada suficientes veces (no solo en el rostro de Jedite, también Zoicite, Serena, Andrew, Mina e inclusive en una aterradora ocasión, en el de Kunzite) para saber que solo significa problemas.

La sonrisa solo se vuelve más ancha, y Kazuki, el traidor, solo voltea negándose a participar del intento de Darien de exigir respuestas, de hecho, nota con creciente incredulidad, el pelinegro sonríe divertido.

Algo brilla en los ojos de Yu y la sonrisa se torna más suave, y sus ojos azules chispean con anticipación.

-Antes de encontrarme con Mina, te estaba buscando- dice, aun sonriendo- He encontrado a Neflyte y Zoicite-

Kazuki le mira dándole total atención ante estas palabras, pero antes de que pueda decir nada mas, Serena y Mina regresan y el lanza una mirada a Yu diciéndole que continuaran con esa conversación más tarde.

* * *

Tan pronto como cierran la puerta del baño Mina suelta un -¡Sí!- en voz alta que hace que todas las mujeres en el baño la miran –Ops- se disculpa con una sonrisa y Serena solo se rie de la actitud de su amiga.

-Pareces muy contenta –observa con una sonrisa.

-Le gusto, en verdad le gusto y el estaba _celoso- _responde con una risita.

-¿Hablas de Kazuki? Por supuesto que le gustas – contesta sin entender el porqué de la sorpresa de la otra rubia.

Los ojos de Mina, tan solo un poco más oscuros que los suyos, se fijan en ella, parpadeando con incredulidad- Pero él ni si quiera me miraba ayer-

-Es tímido- explica con una sonrisa.

\- El Suspiro de _alivio_ cuando me marche ayer-

-No le gusta mucho las compras, y creo que ese suspiro podría ser porque te llevaste mucha ropa contigo- tocando una de sus mejilla con su dedo índice, agrega –Me sorprendió que no se marchara antes de que termináramos, se que Darien lo habría hecho-

Mina se detiene por un momento sus ojos azules ampliándose antes de que suelta otro chillido -¿Sabes lo que significa eso?-

Esta vez ella se une soltando un chillido a juego, hablando al mismo tiempo que Mina -¡Seremos cuñadas!-

Sin embargo un pensamiento la hace detenerse y darle a Mina una mirada de preocupación –Tu… ¿Todavía no lo recuerdas, verdad?- pregunto en un susurro.

Mina le mira, sabiendo automáticamente a que se refiere, pues la rubia es incapaz de recordar el periodo de sus vidas donde tuvo una relación amorosa con el líder del shitennou –Yo…-comienza vacilante- es mejor así, Serena-

-Mina- comienza con una seriedad atípica de sí misma- sabes que eso no es cierto-

-¿Qué importa de todas formas? Ellos nos traicionaron –contesta con ligera amargura, negándose a mirarla.

-Esa traición no existió y lo sabes- replica un poco enojada.

-¡debieron haber resistido!- espeta en voz alta y atraen la atención de la otras mujeres en el baño.

Suspira sabiendo que este no era el lugar para tener esa conversación en particular, pero era sin duda el momento, puesto que no quería que las cosas se salieran de control cuando Mina recordara y se diera cuenta de quién era Kazuki.

En voz baja y ligeramente oscura, musito –Estas diciendo –comenzó con frialdad- ¿Que ellos podrían haberse resistido a lo que Beryl les hizo? ¿Qué no lucharon con suficiente fuerza? ¿Qué Darien _quería _traicionarme?- los ojos de Mina se abrieron al darse cuenta de lo que ella misma ha implicado con sus palabras.

-Serena…-bajo la vista avergonzada de su acusación y con voz tan baja como un susurro dijo- da miedo… el solo pensar que pude haber amado a alguien así, de pensar que el me asesino en otra vida… sé que no fue su culpa, pero no creo poder hacerle frente, no quiero recordar, Serena-confeso con ansiedad, antes de soltar una risa irónica – La diosa del amor tiene miedo de hacerle frente al mismo.

-Mina… el destino es una fuerza muy poderosa y el amor lo es aun más, tarde o temprano, quieras o no vas a tener que hacerle frente –le advierte con preocupación –no voy a tratar de obligarte a aceptarlo, ni te voy a pedir que le perdones porque sé que tú nunca le has culpado, Rei y tu son iguales en eso, ella se niega a admitir que le quiere de vuelta, pero esa es la realidad...-

Negó con la cabeza antes, de agregar –Eres mi hermana, Mina, solo no quiero que te lastimes a ti misma y a los demás en el proceso-

-no estoy jugando con Kazuki –Mina respondió, malinterpretando sus palabras –de verdad me gusta mucho-

-Lo sé, Mina- contesto con una sonrisa – te lo dije, no voy a forzarte a hacer nada, pero no le culpes por lo que hizo Beryl, estoy segura de que el ya se culpa lo suficiente-

_La palabra traición, ¿Te suena?_

Si, sin duda su primo guarda culpa suficiente para todos ellos.

-Volvamos- agrega- No podemos dejar a los chicos esperando-

Mina asiente y luego con una mirada preocupada pregunta -¿No arruine mi maquillaje, cierto?

Serena no puede evitar otra risita mientras le asegura a Mina que su maquillaje estaba tan perfecto como al principio.

* * *

El resto del almuerzo pasa con relativa normalidad, o por lo menos lo que ellos consideran normal, y si bien Yu parece haber renunciado a coquetear con Mina, no renuncia ni por un momento a tratar de hacer obvio los sentimientos de Kazuki hacia dicha rubia.

De hecho, el pelinegro parece encontrarse de un estado de ánimo particularmente coqueto, y parece contentarse con lanzarse sonrisas y o miradas de reojos a Mina, logrando que la rubia normalmente coqueta se sonroje.

El resultado es tan bueno, Kazuki decide sonriendo para sí mismo, que ni siquiera se molesta con el rubio.

Una hora más tarde, Mina y Serena se marchan; esta ultima preguntándose que piensan discutir los chicos en su ausencia.

Tan pronto como las chicas se encuentran fuera de su campo de visión los dos pelinegros se vuelven se giran mirando con fijeza al rubio.

-¿Y bien? –Kazuki exige, ante el silencio de Yu.

Los ojos azules parpadean y el rubio mira a Kazuki, luciendo confuso.

-¿Neflyte y Zoicite? – Darien le recuerda.

Entendimiento ilumina su expresión -¡Oh, Lo siento! –Se disculpa, pasándose una mano por el cabello- estaba en mi propio mundo-.

Yu se aclara la garganta –Decir que los he encontrado podría haber sido una exageración –comienza con calma, al tiempo que empiezan a caminar en dirección al complejo de apartamentos donde el fénix y el príncipe viven –Pero les he visto-

-¿Están aquí? –Kazuki pregunta, con el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que Darien cuestiona con curiosidad -¿El fuego te los mostró?-

Kazu le mira con sorpresa, antes de que un brillo de reconocimiento ilumina sus ojos, sus recuerdos están muy confusos para que el tenga acceso total, pero el fuego le había mostrado a Jedite una que otra visión, ni de lejos tan seguido como a la princesa marciana, pero sucedía.

-No creo que estén aquí, ellos estaban hablando ingles y por su acento dirían que son Estadounidenses… aunque no sabría especificar de donde- comienza y rascándose la nuca le responde a Darien –Mas bien me los mostro el agua, la reencarnación de Zoicite parece haber activado sus poderes de forma accidental, y digo accidental porque él no parece recordar nada o por lo menos no a mi- concluye con una mueca.

Kazu le dirige una mueca de simpatía, el rubio había sido muy unido a su hermano menor, hasta el punto de llegar a acusarle de robarse a su hermano en aquellos primeros días de su amistad. Y si mal no se equivoca Zoicite y el se habían llevado tan espectacularmente como Neflyte y Jedite.

-Neflyte, por otra parte parecía un poco confundido y por la mirada de incredulidad en su cara cuando me vio en el agua, dudo que tenga idea de sus poderes pero por otro lado y, a pesar de que Zoicite lo negó, el insistió en que Zoi y yo éramos hermanos-

-Así que también están de vuelta –Darien suspiro, una sonrisa de alivio floreciendo en sus labios.

-Pero todavía no sabemos donde están, ni como se llaman –comento Kazuki.

-No- contesto el rubio con una mueca –Zoicite no sabe controlar su poder y la conexión se rompió antes de que pudiera preguntarle, apenas tuvo tiempo de decirle donde estábamos nosotros… solo puedo rogar que siga siendo tan curioso como lo era y que venga en busca de respuestas-

-Solo queda esperar entonces –

El resto de la tarde los dos miembros del shitennou fueron obligados a permanecer recostados por exigencias del príncipe y para maravilla de este ultimo ambos, Kazuki y Yu, le obedecieron.

Al parecer renacer siendo mayor que Kazuki le había dado alguna ventaja que no había poseído en el milenio de plata, cuando Kunzite había sido mayor y muy poco dispuesto a obedecerle.

Sin embargo aun la vigilancia de Darien sobre los dos miembros de su shitennou no logro evitar que Yu se escapara con dirección al tiempo Hikawa.

El cuervo en su hombro se unió felizmente al que graznaba en signo de bienvenida, dejo su mirada azul vagar por el paisaje, hasta que reconoció la figura que buscaba.

La pequeña figura del anciano monje estaba en frente de de dos chicas, quienes parecen estar un poco intimidadas y a segundos de salir corriendo. Sin embargo esto cambia cuando él se acerca, en su lugar ahora lo miran a él coquetamente, él las ignora.

Sonríe hacia el monje –Señor ¿Todavía busca a alguien para trabajar en el templo?-

Mirando como las dos chicas miran con fijeza al rubio, los ojos del anciano se abren con una mirada divertida -¡Por supuesto, Muchacho!-

-¿Cuándo puedo empezar?-cuestiona, su sonrisa volviéndose poco a poco tortuosa.

El Anciano ni siquiera lo nota, demasiado ocupado mirando a las adolescentes y pensando en la cantidad de gente que atraerá el guapo muchacho rubio.

-¡Mañana mismo!-

-Muchas gracias, señor –responde, dándose vuelta. Esta vez ninguno de los cuervos le sigue, pero el escucha el graznido de aprobación detrás de él. Una picara sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-_Nos vemos, Rei_ –susurra, aquella sonrisa brillando en su rostro.

* * *

_**¡Yup! ¡Actualización de fin de mes! :D**_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo.**_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios:**_

_Faby Usako-Chiba-T__ : A pesar de sus intentos de controlarse a si mismo Yu es, por naturaleza una persona que ama molestar a los demás, si puede ayudar a su nueva/vieja amiga en el proceso, no hay forma de que desperdicie la oportunidad, aunque como ya vemos luego se siente un poco culpable, aunque esto último es sobre todo porque todavía no está del todo cómodo con la dinámica del shitennou, se podría decir que está probando las aguas._

_naiara moon: ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Y No Yu decidió tomar otra estrategia y a Kazuki esta no le molesto para nada._

_Minako: Estaré encantada de seguir haciéndolo._

_Dinas: xD cuando se me mete algo entre ceja y ceja, pues ya no hay quien me saque de allí, aunque en este casos la situación fue mucho mas lúdica que en el caso Darien/Endymion._

_**Nos vemos! Dejad comentarios :D**_


	19. La confesión de Zack

_Sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar "Quizás hubiese sido mas útil estudiar astrología en lugar de astronomía"._

_Su única respuesta fue una suave risa._

* * *

Neil soltó un ligero suspiro antes de cerrar el libro que había estado leyendo desde las dos de la mañana, a diferencia de su rubio amigo el había sido incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Quizás por el café, pero era mucho más probable que fuera a causa de los diferentes fragmentos de recuerdos que rondaban por su mente.

Los recuerdos de una era olvidada, de civilizaciones que poblaban los planetas del sistema solar, de tecnología mas allá de lo increíble, de magia inimaginable y de amigos que eran tan cercanos como hermanos o quizás más.

Pero aquellos recuerdos estaban incompletos y solo causaban más preguntas de las que podían contestar, a si que al final había terminado por refugiarse en lo seguro y había retomado la lectura de su libro.

Pero ahora había terminado, y sus pensamientos no se detuvieron en tratar de analizar la información que acaba de obtener del libro, como había hecho el día anterior, en su lugar volvieron inmediatamente a los recuerdos obtenidos.

_Jedite y Zoicite_, esos eran los nombres que mas resaltaban de momento, había dos figuras borrosa y recordaba solo superficialmente el nombre de Kunzite… pero había alguien mas ¿Pero quién? No podía recordar que era.

Dos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse de su lugar, la puerta se abrió… dejando ver a un brillante Zack.

"_Si -_no puede evitar pensar con un toque de amargura- _el ciertamente durmió"_

A diferencia de su propio estado desaliñado, el rubio esta vestido con ropa limpia y planchada, lleva una camiseta verde y unos jeans grises, junto a un par de converse negros. Su cabello esta agarrado en una cola de cabello y Neil se sorprende al darse cuenta de lo largo que es. También por lo joven que luce el otro en aquella ropa casual.

-¿Qué edad tienes? –la pregunta se escapa de su boca.

Los ojos verdes de su compañero brillan con diversión –diecinueve-

El siente su boca abrirse, ¿diecinueve? Había asumido que el otro simplemente lucia muy joven, no que apenas era mayor de edad –Deberías estar en la universidad- le espeto, frunciendo el ceño al rubio ¿Qué acaso pensaba desperdiciar su juventud trabajando de esa forma? El no lo permitirá y estaba seguro de que Jedite le apoyaría… ¿Qué edad había parecido tener el otro? Ciertamente parecía mayor que Zack, pero…

-"No me tiznes" le dijo el sartén a la olla –se rio el rubio, mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

Se sonrojo un poco, ya había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que Marie le había exigido que volviera a la universidad –Estamos hablando de ti- frunce el ceño.

-oh, no te preocupes, yo fui a la universidad y ya estoy graduado- el rubio le asegura con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué?- pregunta tontamente, mirándole con sorpresa.

-Me gradué pronto de la secundaria y termine la universidad bastante rápido… digamos que tenia cosas que hacer, me gradué en economía y gestión de empresas – con un gesto pensativo – Tenia pensado estudiar medicina y supongo que teniendo en cuenta todo esto, lo haré en Tokio –luego mirándole con decisión, añadió- Y la verdad puedes negarte todo lo que quieras, pero vas a ir a la universidad conmigo-

-¿Qué?-repitió, antes de sacudir la cabeza, su mente centrándose en la respuesta a su pregunta e ignorando el comentario de su amigo- ¿Te graduaste tan joven?-

El rubio se encogió de hombros –Soy un genio certificado-

-Un genio –cerro su boca, observando al rubio buscando cualquier señal que podría decir "¡soy un genio!" luego frunce el ceño al ocurrírsele otra cosa –Si eres un genio… ¿Por qué estas trabajando como oficinista en una empresa tan _normal_ como esa?-

La sonrisa del rubio se vuelve repentinamente demasiado inocente para ser real y el alza a una ceja al tiempo que se cruza de brazos.

Y cuando el rubio no contesta, agrega -¿Y bien?-

-Umm… es una larga historia –

El señala el pequeño sillón en frente de el- Adelante, siéntate –y con una sonrisa cortes, añade- por suerte para nosotros es domingo y no trabajamos-

* * *

Sintiendo la garganta repentinamente seca, Zack se sienta. Es inusual de su parte sentirse nervioso por otra persona, ya que su simple presencia por lo general hace a los demás nerviosos.

Le lanza una mirada a Neil, mientras se pregunta cómo explicar todo el asunto. Por lo menos el castaño ya sabía de algunos de sus poderes y por tanto no iba a sonar como un desquiciado al explicar, pero tan poco puede imaginar que cualquier persona se sienta feliz al saber que alguien les ha estado observando hundirse poco a poco.

Se aclara la garganta y se recuesta antes de hablar - ¿Recuerdas que el agua nos mostro al rubio.. a Jedite?- pregunta, recordando el nombre por el que el castaño había llamado al rubio y al ver al otro asentir, continuo- Esa no era la primera vez que le veía en el agua, sin duda la primera vez que él hablaba conmigo… pero no la primera vez que le veía- soltó un risita nerviosa.

Levanto la cara y dejo que su mirada se encontrara con la del castaño –No solo a él, también a otros… les vi en sus peores momentos, les vi sufrir en silencio, ser intimidados y humillados antes de ser lo siquiera lo suficientemente mayor para entender lo que pasaba mas allá del hecho de que estaban sintiéndose solos y tristes – sonrio con tristeza- solo sucedía cuando estaba solo, y nadie creía que yo veía algo real, mi padre pensaba que eran sueños causados por la muerte de mi madre e inclusive fui a parar al psicólogo –negó con la cabeza para sacarse aquellos pensamientos.

-Pero yo sabía que eran reales, y quería ayudarles a pesar de no saber quiénes eran, ni donde estaban, a día de hoy todavía no lo sé… pero deje de verles en el agua poco a poco, y llegue a creer que el agua no me los mostraba porque no había de que preocuparse –sintió una sonrisa instalarse en su cara- pensé que ellos podían ser felices y que ya no estaban solos o que por lo menos tenían la oportunidad de salir adelante, no tienes idea de lo aliviado que estaba.

Soltó un suspiro y sus manos se apretaron –Cuando tenía catorce años, alguien más apareció en el agua… eran un adolescente castaño que hablaba con un medico –le miro de frente – te vi llorar y gritar, Neil, te vi hundirte poco a poco sin poder hacer nada porque no sabía quién eras, vi a tu tía tratar de hacerte entrar en razón y la vi fallar una y otra vez.

A este punto el castaño tenía los ojos abiertos en sorpresa y su rostro estaba pálido –No parecía que fueses a hacer una locura, pero tampoco parecía que fueras a hacer algo por tu vida –continuo, antes de que el castaño pudiera detenerle- Parecía como si ya no te interesara vivir, y yo no sabía qué hacer al respecto, hasta que una de mis visiones me permitió averiguar dónde estabas-

-Yo convencí a mi padre de ayudarme a conseguir un puesto en la misma empresa donde trabajabas y no le fue difícil conseguirlo, después de todo solo necesitaba el puesto de un oficinista para lo que quería hacer, por supuesto el también estaba desconcertado pero insistí lo suficiente para que no le quedara más remedio que hacerme caso –se removió, inquieto ante la mirada fija de Neil- Y luego tomo un vuelo aquí y el resto es historia- concluyo con rapidez.

Se sentó firmemente, mientras esperaba la sentencia del castaño.

* * *

Neil no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar fijamente al rubio, al contrario de lo que el otro está esperando; el no está enojado.

De hecho a medida que el rubio habla no puede hacer otra cosa que mirarle con creciente incredulidad y curiosidad.

Una parte de él siente que debería estar enojado, pues el rubio probablemente ha visto cosas que eran solo para sus ojos y momentos que el creyó compartir con la soledad, pero la única emoción que consigue evocar es una cálida sensación de gratitud. La misma cálida y difusa emoción que siente cuando piensa que a pesar de su terquedad Marie se niega a dejarle a su suerte.

Pero también siente incredulidad, al pensar que el rubio se halla preocupado a tal punto de un desconocido como para salir de su ciudad y trabajar en un puesto que no es suficiente para él.

Esa incredulidad solo sirve para aumentar el sentimiento de gratitud y repentinamente se siente como un idiota _¿Que he estado haciendo?_

Se había rendido de una forma peor de la que había pensado, a tal punto que un simple niño había estado muriéndose de preocupación por el, a tal punto que Marie no había sabido que hacer con él.

Cierra los y se lleva la mano a la nariz apretando ese punto justo en medio de sus cejas en un gesto de preocupación.

"_**Estarás bien –**_aquella cálida y maternal voz le asegura-_** solo tienes que seguir adelante"**_

Repentinamente se siente como si alguien le hubiese quitado un peso de encima, un peso que el mismo había insistido en ponerse encima; la culpa por la muerte de su madre se desvanece de sus hombros y el resiste las ganas de llorar.

Se pone de pie demasiado rápido, lo suficiente para sobresaltar al rubio que le imita, mirándole con preocupación.

La boca del otro se abre y el puede ver las palabras en sus labios antes de que el otro haga el intento de pronunciarlas "_¿Estás bien?" _le sonríe.

Sin darle tiempo a expresar su preocupación se adelanta envolviéndolo en sus brazos. Se da cuenta con sobresalto la cantidad de tiempo que ha pasado desde que él ha iniciado de buena gana contacto con otro ser viviente. Y eso le hace sentir extraño, porque el siempre había sido muy físico a la hora de demostrar su afecto.

-Muchas gracias por venir por mi- susurra con la voz quebrada, repentinamente consciente de que si el otro no hubiese decidido hacerse un lugar a la fuerza en su vida, todavía seguiría sin darse cuenta de su patético comportamiento.

El rubio no le devuelve el abrazo de inmediato, pero lo hace y el puede sentir la sonrisa en el rostro de Zack cuando este contesta –Vendré siempre que me necesites-

Se separan y le toma unos segundos el recordar cómo había comenzado esa conversación y luego frunce el ceño al rubio- Bueno ya hiciste lo querías, así que renuncia a ese puesto y busca un trabajo que este a _tu _nivel- exige, cruzándose de brazos.

Los ojos del otro brillan cuando responde –Por supuesto –y el sonríe aliviado al saber que el otro esté de acuerdo- Siempre que estés dispuesto a hacer lo mismo-

-¿…Que?- repite confuso, El rubio no pudo haber insinuado que el…

-Renunciare si tu lo haces, me voy a buscar un trabajo de mi nivel si tú buscas uno del tuyo- explica con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Yo no voy a renunciar – contesta un arrebato de infantilismo.

-Bueno, supongo que perderemos nuestro potencial juntos – se encoge de hombros en respuesta, con una mirada molesta que no hace nada por ocultar la alegría en sus ojos.

"_No se atrevería…"_

_**Te sugerimos que no le pongas a prueba –**_El jura que puede escuchar una risita de aquel ente que se hace llamar las estrellas, y el abre y cierra la boca con incredulidad.

Solo le toma dos minutos de silencio el darse cuenta de que es una estupidez de su parte correr el riesgo de que Zack haga una idiotez por un empleo que le disgusta, hace que mirando con molestia al otro, contesta –Bien, renunciare-

La sonrisa del otro hace bastante difícil permanecer molesto, y esta tan ocupado sonriendo que las siguientes palabras de rubio casi pasan inadvertidas- Estamos de acuerdo, entonces, asegúrate de hacer las maletas nos reserve un vuelo a Tokio para mañana- la palabra clave es _casi_, señores y señoras.

Y por cuarta vez ese día Neil soltó un -¡¿Qué?!- esta vez acompañado con una mezcla de incredulidad y ligera molestia.

* * *

_**Otro capítulo y otra situación que se termina, necesitaba que Zack confesara la razón de su presencia en la ciudad para poder avanzar correctamente, y nuestro querido rubio ha decidido usar la preocupación de Neil como su arma para hacer que el castaño avance en su vida, y si se sale con la suya más temprano que tarde van a estar en Japón.**_

_**Dicho esto, espero que les haya gustado el cap, muchas gracias a los que comentaron:**_

_Faby Usako-Chiba-T: Pues si, la cosa no va a estar tan calmada cuando estén los cuatro y más le valdrá a Yu graduarse rápido, porque el pobre Darien va a necesitar un psicólogo pronto, y ya que el va a ser la mayor causa de locura de Darien bien podría ser también la solución. En cuanto a Rei, probablemente termine causándole varios aunque no será intencional, mi pobre rubio solo quiere a su novia devuelta._

_naiara moon: El problema de Mina no viene de no ser capaz de perdonar, sino al hecho de que la aterran las palabras de Danburite hasta el punto en que se convenció a si misma que su relación con Kunzite esta destinada al fracaso, pero si al pobre Kazuki no le va ir bien cuando Mina se acuerde. En cuanto a Rei, ella si recuerda lo suficiente para darse odiar amar a Jedite y su situación no es tan complicada como parece._

_Dinas : Que bueno que lo hayas disfrutado, la situación de Yu y Rei está hecha para parecer divertida y la de Kazuki y Mina más complicada, el amor de Vinus no puede ser otra cosa que turbulento y apasionado, pero está destinado a terminar bien._

_SELENE 333: Ya que de eso tenias curiosidad espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap, como ves Zack esta mas que decidido a viajar a Tokio y hay poco que Neil pueda hacer para evitar que le arrastre consigo._

_**Nos vemos!**_


	20. El nuevo empleado

_-Muchas gracias, señor –responde, dándose vuelta. Esta vez ninguno de los cuervos le sigue, pero el escucha el graznido de aprobación detrás de él. Una picara sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro._

_-Nos vemos, Rei –suelta, divertido._

Yu silbó una melodía ligera mientras que trotaba al lado de Darien, este último le lanzaba miradas cargadas de sospecha cada tanto.

Sus acciones le divertían sobre manera, podía recordar a Endymion hacer lo mismo o unirse en sus sonrisas divertidas, mientras los dos confabulaban juntos para jugarle una broma a Kunzite o alguien que hubiese hecho algo para disgustar a su príncipe.

Así que el pelinegro era consciente de que, si bien la mayoría de sus planes funcionaban; también tendían a dejar un rastro de desorden tras de sí.

-¡Dime que estas planeando!- exigió por lo que sería la sexta vez ese día.

El puso su mejor mirada de perrito apaleado al tiempo que miraba al príncipe –No planeo nada –dijo con falsa tristeza -¿Podrías confiar en mí, por favor?-

El otro ni siquiera se inmuto –Hace bastante tiempo que desarrolle inmunidad a esa mirada –le informo con una ceja alzada – Ni creas que voy a tragarme eso-

El se rio, se sentía cómodo bromeando de esta manera, una sonrisa mucho más suave se deslizo por su rostro. Ese sentimiento de camaradería era uno que no había sentido nunca antes en esta vida y le hacia sentir ganas de reír y llorar.

-Te puedo prometer que no voy a hacer nada que no haya hecho antes – sonrio con picardía.

Darien le dio una mirada de incredulidad -¿Se supone que eso me tranquilice?-

Sintió una punzada de dolor y esto debió reflejarse en su cara, porque la expresión de Darien cambio, el pelinegro suspiro –Ten cuidado, ni siquiera tu puedes jugar con fuego tanto sin quemarte-

Volvió a sonreír, Darien no tenía idea de cuanta razón había en sus palabras, pues eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

"_Lo siento, Darien, no lo puedo evitar, después de todo jugar con fuego siempre ha sido mi mayor diversión."_

Más tarde se despidió del aun sospechoso príncipe con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios y se dirigió al templo Hikawa, donde no solo los cuervos le esperaban, sino también el anciano monje.

Él le dio una reverencia al monje, que de inmediato empezó a parlotear sobre una cosa u otra, mientras se dirigían a una habitación y le entregaba un kimono blanco con una hakama azul pálido. Por un momento se pregunto exactamente como se pondría aquella cosa, antes de que sus manos tomaran el control, moviéndose por sí misma hasta que estuvo vestido.

_Ah. _El sabia como ponérselo después de haberlo usado por un tiempo mientras usaba el templo como escondite.

Bueno, como dice el dicho –No hay mal que por bien no venga- susurro mientras salía.

Mientras lo miraba, el anciano arqueo una ceja y una expresión oscura se deslizo en su rostro.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estas aquí?- pregunto.

El parpadeo, sorprendido por el cambio de actitud –Me mude hace un par de semanas- contesto.

El anciano lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada mas, el sonido de los graznidos le interrumpió.

Phobos y Deimos tomaron su lugar en sus hombros y graznaron en apreciación, el sonrio divertido. Al parecer ambas pensaban que su nuevo atuendo le quedaba bien.

La expresión del anciano se torno curiosa y un momento después se encogió de hombros –supongo que me habré confundido –el ladeo la cabeza confundido y el anciano negó con la cabeza, con una risa le palmeo la espalda- No te preocupes por este viejo, muchacho, la vejez simplemente me ha afectado-

Luego se detuvo y mirándole agrego –Olvide decirle a mi nieta que estarías trabajando aquí, si la vez asegúrate de presentártele y pedirle instrucciones; ella es la única Miko que hay aquí así que es imposible que te confundas- y sonriendo se marcho.

El se encogió de hombros, antes de sonreír con diversión. No podía esperar para ver la cara de la _Miko_, cuando se presentara-

Imagino la reacción de la pelinegra y se rio un poco. Phobos lo miro con algo parecido a preocupación mientras que Deimos bien podría estar riéndose con él.

Luego de esto ambos cuervos alzan vuelo y él se dispone a seguir las instrucciones de él anciano.

Comenzó a caminar en busca de la princesa marciana, desgraciadamente para él, no fue la primera persona con la que se encontró.

El mismo castaño alto con el que se había encontrado días antes fue el primero con el que se encontró y tal como lo había hecho antes, frunció el ceño hacia el -¿Otra vez _tu_?- pregunto con fastidio y el mismo Yu frunció el ceño ¿Quién se creía que era? –Pensé que te había dicho que no volvieras –dijo con altanería.

-¿Y porque tendría que hacerte caso? –se burlo.

-Porque trabajo aquí- fue la simple respuesta y Yu pensó que había algo de suficiencia en su tono.

El dibujo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y dijo con falsa alegría -¿En serio? A partir de hoy yo también –la expresión del otro se tambaleo y sintió su sonrisa expandirse.

-¡Rei-san no me ha dicho nada de esto! Tú… ¡Mentiroso! –Yu se rio ¿Acaso aquel chico era su competencia? De ser así aquello seria la parte más simple de todo el asunto.

Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia –Puedes preguntarle al anciano monje si gustas-

-¡Se mas respetuoso con el Hino-sama!-

-Él fue el que no se presento –replico.

El otro parecía furioso y Yu se rio, podía sentirle hervir en sus celos y lo hacía divertido, el otro era demasiado obvio, de repente parecía mucho más contento –Iré a informarle a Rei-san de esto inmediatamente –

-Oh- contesto con una sonrisa - adelante, yo mismo deseo hablar con ella-

El otro le lanzo una mirada furibunda y pisoteo su camino hacia la Miko.

Cuando se detuvieron en frente de la Miko, que estaba de espalda a ellos Yu pudo sentir su corazón acelerarse tal y como había hecho cuando había visto a la pelinegra por primera vez.

Quizás esta vez pueda presentarse sin terminar con un papel pegado a su cara.

-¡Rei-san! –El castaño (cuyo nombre aun desconoce) la llama con una expresión victoriosa en la cara – Hino-sama ha vuelto a contratar a otra persona sin decírselo –él le informa aun antes de que se voltee y el observa la forma en la que la Miko suspira antes de voltear, su atención siendo atraída en primer lugar por el castaño.

-¿Una vez más? –dice con cansancio, luego sus ojos violetas se encuentran con sus propios ojos azules y ella jadea fuertemente.

-Miko-sama – él contesta inclinándose con cierta formalidad y de una manera que el espera sea correcta –Mi nombre es Yu Fudo y a partir de hoy estaré a su cuidado, Hino-sama –agrega con una sonrisa suave hacia el castaño- me dijo que viniera a pedirle instrucciones –le dice, ignorando las palabras del castaño o su expresión todavía triunfal.

La pelinegra lo mira boquiabierta por unos segundos más antes de recuperarse –Fudo-san –ella contesta, dudando al pronunciar su nombre –Me temo que mi abuelo suele hacer esto más de lo que apreciaría y no me gustaría decirle esto, pero… el sueldo que pagamos no es el mejor y mi abuelo probablemente olvido mencionarle esto-

Rei barre con cansancio las hojas, una parte de ella no quiere hacer otra cosa que volver a su cama y dormir. Con un poco de suerte tendrá un dulce sueño en vez de una pesadilla.

Que sucediera cualquier de las dos cosas no sería extraño, puesto que ha estado teniendo ambos cada vez que cierra los ojos.

Si antes había pensado que tenía sueños y pesadillas suficientes para el resto de su vida, ahora era obvio que alguien allá arriba no había estado de acuerdo con ella.

Después de la aparición de aquel rubio, sus sueños y pesadillas por igual se habían vuelto más recurrentes.

Sueños dulces; donde se permitía amar a aquel cálido ser, horrendas pesadillas donde aquellos cálidos ojos se volvían frio hielo ante ella misma.

Una charla con Serena le había proporcionado la información que necesitaba sobre el shitennou y sus motivos (o más bien la falta de motivos) para traicionar a Endymion y a las senshi. Aquella charla había servido por lo menos para apaciguar su culpa por seguir amándole y para proporcionar más material para sus pesadillas.

Estuvo tentada a tratar de utilizar el fuego sagrado para encontrar la ubicación de aquel furioso chico, después recordaba la expresión que había tenido cuando había salido del templo y se le pasaba.

No tenía la menor idea de cómo explicar al chico sus razones sin sonar como una completa lunática y no quería arriesgarse a que su presunta alma gemela saliera disparado hacia el lado contrario al verla.

Serena había hecho una mueca ante sus preocupaciones y había musitado algo sobre el destino y cuando ella había pedido una explicación se había encogido de hombros "_**Darien y yo vivimos en la misma ciudad por años si cruzarnos nunca, pero después de la primera vez; no podíamos poner los pies en la calle sin terminar cruzándonos"**_

Después de eso había agregado _**"Eso sí, no trates de dejarle todo al destino"**_ Así que ahora ella pasaba su tiempo cavilando sobre cuanto podía depender del destino y cuanto de sus propios esfuerzos.

Eso mismo estaba haciendo cuando la voz de Nicolás la interrumpió -¡Rei-san!- su voz de suena entusiasmada y ella trata de resistir el instinto de salir corriendo, antes había estado dispuesta a tratar de considerar las intenciones de Nicolás pero últimamente se siente demasiado cansada para intentarlo, en especial porque sus pensamientos están totalmente ocupados por ciertos ojos azules.

-Hino-sama ha vuelto a contratar a otra persona sin decírselo- Nicolás continua, y ella no sabe si eso es mejor o peor que tratar con otra invitación del castaño.

Su abuelo, aunque bien intencionado, había estado tratando de contratar a alguien más para ayudar en el templo y causándole dolores de cabeza por ello. En algunos casos era simple cuestión de mencionar los bajos salarios para que el/la contratada saliera huyendo, pero en otros tenía que tratar con los intentos de algún intento de Casanova de conquistarla.

Suspirando volteo a mirar a Nicolás -¿Una vez más?- suelta con cansancio.

Luego voltea a mirar a la persona con la que tendrá que tratar ahora y ella jadea al tiempo que sus pensamientos se congelan.

Por un momento se pregunta si no estará soñando despierta.

\- Miko-sama – el rubio saluda al tiempo que se inclina en una elegante y quizás un poco exagerada reverencia, Rei abre la boca pero ningún sonido sale y lo único que puede hacer es quedarse de pie allí y escuchar la voz que es tremendamente similar a la que el rubio había tenido en el Milenio de plata- Mi nombre es Yu Fudo y a partir de hoy estaré a su cuidado, Hino-sama me dijo que viniera a pedirle instrucciones – y sus palabras vienen acompañadas con una sonrisa que si bien no está dirigida a ella hace acelerar su corazón un poco más.

En algún lugar de su mente se pregunta si su nombre significara exactamente lo que ella piensa y de ser así, no le quedara duda de que el rubio es la reencarnación de Jedite.

No es que haya mucho que dudar cuando el rubio esta mirándola con esos ojos y hablando con esa voz y en general siendo Jedite sin serlo realmente.

Finalmente siente su boca moverse para pronunciar las palabras que había estado utilizando para alejar a las personas que su abuelo arrastraba al templo - Fudo-san –dice y titubea al pronunciar su nombre, porque hay una parte de ella que quiere gritar _¡Jedite!- _Me temo que mi abuelo suele hacer esto más de lo que apreciaría y no me gustaría decirle esto, pero… el sueldo que pagamos no es el mejor y mi abuelo probablemente olvido mencionarle esto- recita las palabras de memoria y siente una parte de su mente rebelarse.

"_No debí decir eso _–piensa con repentino pánico- quiero_ que se quede"_

El rubio se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia a su respuesta -No me importa el sueldo- contesta.

Nicolás la mira, probablemente esperando que ella pronuncie alguno de los muchos discursos utilizados para espantar a los Casanovas.

En lugar de hacer eso, ella asiente hacia el rubio –Entonces, estaré feliz de darle la bienvenida Fudo-san- sin pensarlo agrega – Por favor, hágase cargo del puesto de amuletos por el día de hoy- y con esas palabras ella se marcha, sin notar la mirada de suficiencia en el rostro del rubio cuando este mira a Nicolás, o la forma en que este mismo se tensa luciendo un poco traicionado.

_**¡Buenas! ¿Cómo les trata la vida? La mia esta muy ajetreada últimamente, tengo ganas de volver a la Uni. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y de mi interpretación de Nicolás, quizás parezca algo OCC pero el sujeto es muy celoso y en su opinión solo hay una razón para que un chico del tipo de Yu-chan se acerque al templo; la hermosa sacerdotisa, cabe destacar que tiene mucha razón.**_

_**Por otra parte Rei está muy consciente de la identidad de Yu y (a diferencia de Mina) tomara cartas para recuperar a su amado general… awww, aunque no todo va a ser fácil e.e**_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios:**_

_**Faby Usako-Chiba-T: **__ ¿De quienes crees que es la culpa del cabello de Kazu? Ok no .-. pero si el hombre no lo hubiera tenido blan- quiero decir, plateado entre Endymion y el resto del shitennou se lo hubiesen puesto así en el milenio de plata xD_

_**Dinas: **__Zack es experto en tener la razón, y cuando no la tiene, la obtiene__**.**_

_**SELENE 333: **__Me has hecho cuestionarme si debería responder a los comentarios antes del capítulo… pero bueno, ya supiste que no, aun falta algunas cosas para que se reúnan. Por otro lado, Rei esta enteradísima de que Yu no es malo, simplemente fue el shock de verle vestido de la misma forma que la última vez que estuvo en el templo._

_**naiara moon: **__Me alegro de habértelo podido aclarar, Zack por fin logro lo que vino a hacer: lograr que Neil entrara en razón y ahora su próximo objetivo es montarlo en un avión con rumbo a Tokio lo más pronto posibles y ¿Aspirinas? Por favor va a tener que usar el cristal dorado para aliviarse el dolor de cabeza que le van a causar._

_**yomii20: **__estoy feliz de que te guste mi manera de presentar a los personajes, me tomo bastante decidirme en cuanto a sus personalidades, en cuanto a Lita y Amy pronto entraran a escena :D_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, dejad comentarios, si? **_


	21. Entramos en sesión

-¡Entramos en sesión!- La seria voz de Serena resonó por la elegante sala.

De inmediato las cuatro chicas se volvieron hacia ella, Mina con una risita, Rei con una ceja alzada, Amy sonriendo tímidamente y Lita negando ligeramente con la cabeza con diversión.

Las cinco se encontraban en el salón del apartamento de Amy, habiendo sido llamadas por una bastante acelerada Rei.

-Ahora señorita Hino-continuo con aquel tono solemne- ¿Podemos saber porque fuimos llamadas aquí… a las seis de la mañana?-la rubia alzo una ceja hacia la sacerdotisa.

Rei se sentó ligeramente más firme cuando las miradas de las cuatro chicas se centraron en ella, inclusive Amy tenía una mirada de ligera molestia, ocasionada por haber sido despertada tan temprano.

-¿Qué pudo ser tan importante para interrumpir mi sueño de belleza?-Mina agrego con una mueca.

Rei se aclaro la garganta tratando de mantener su apariencia tranquila, a diferencia de las demás no se sentía ni mínimamente cansada o afectada por el sueño, a pesar de que no había logrado dormido nada la noche anterior.

El día anterior había sido una locura, había pasado su tiempo tratando de evitar encontrarse con el hombre que estaba segura era la reencarnación de su novio, al mismo tiempo que trataba de mantenerlo dentro de su campo de visión en todo momento.

Ni que decir que había sido tremendamente complicado, en especial porque el rubio parecía tener un sexto sentido para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

Un rubor se extendió por su rostro al recordar un suceso en particular: ella había estado buscándole después de haberle perdido de vista por más de treinta minutos y quizás había estado un poco frenética, pero era pasable dada la situación, así que quizás ella había entrado en la habitación donde estaba segura de que el objeto de su búsqueda se encontraba, solo para encontrarle medio desnudo.

Se había quedado totalmente atontada ante la visión del chico desnudo y había estado observándole por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Finalmente el chico en cuestión había reaccionado y no había tratado de cubrirse; había levantado un ceja en un gesto altivo antes de preguntar "¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, Miko-sama?" no estaba segura de haber logrado decir nada antes de salir corriendo.

Parpadeando volvió a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que la mueca había desaparecido del rostro de Mina, siendo remplazada por una mirada curiosa.

-¿Q-que sucede?-

-Esta sonrojada- dijo con asombro a las otras- nunca te había visto sonrojada-

Ella sintió sus mejillas calentarse mucho mas ante esto y Mina soltó un chillido que fue inmediatamente coreado por Serena.

-¿Estás bien, Rei-chan?- Amy pregunto con voz suave.

Sintiéndose avergonzada por su comportamiento, se aclaro la garganta una vez más pero ni Mina, ni Serena se detuvieron, así que con voz firme pronuncio –Esto es muy importante, chica- las dos rubias se detuvieron, pero en sus rostros aparecieron sonrisas gemelas que las hacia lucir aun mas parecidas de lo que eran.

Trato de elegir sus palabras cuidadosamente, de verdad que lo intento pero fue en vano –Jedite está en el templo- soltó con rapidez.

La mirada de Amy de inmediato se torno preocupada y observo como los ojos de Lita se abrían con sorpresa.

La sonrisa se esfumo del rostro de Mina y la expresión de Serena se volvió controlada.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?- la líder de las senshi pregunto.

-No- respondió- No lo explique bien, quiero decir; un chico que es muy probablemente la reencarnación de Jedite está en el templo-

-¿Qué hace allí?-Lita pregunto con curiosidad.

-Mi abuelo lo contrato-

Observo como la expresión de Mina perdía poco a poco su seriedad y una sonrisa brillante adornaba su rostro una vez más.

-¡Al final tu abuelo si te encontró futuro marido! – se rio.

Cruzándose de brazos Rei espeto –No estoy segura de que eso vaya a pasar.

-Sigue diciéndote eso a ti misma- la princesa pronuncio negando con la cabeza.

-¡Es la verdad!- defendió Rei- no podría estar menos interesado en mi, ni siquiera me prestó un poco de atención- sabia que sus palabras sonarían infantiles antes de pronunciarlas.

-Seguramente eso no puede ser cierto- Amy discutió- Puede que no recuerde demasiado, pero inclusive yo puedo recordar que para el general del sur no resultabas poco interesante, todo lo contrario, de hecho-

De las cuatro chicas, Amy era la que había aceptado con más ecuanimidad la información de que el shitennou habían sido sus novios además de sus aliados.

Imparcial y justa, Amy había aceptado lo dicho por Serena y Darien a pesar de no poder recordar nada, inclusive había llegado a lamentar tanto el no haber podido conocer a Zoicite antes de que este cayera al Negaverso y el no poder recordarlo.

Lita había sentido un gran shock por la información y había intentado discutir la veracidad de aquellas palabras, Mina había hecho lo mismo pero con mucha más vacilación, como si en el fondo ella supiera que aquellas palabras eran ciertas.

Y finalmente Rei había salido huyendo tan pronto como pudo, había pasado el último par de años tratando de convencerse a sí misma que aquellos sueños eran solo es, negándose a aceptar que era verdad. Quería creer que Jedite había sido un monstruo, construyo en su mente la peor imagen que pudo y trato de mantenerla allí aun después de las palabras de Darien y Serena.

Ella había dibujado la imagen del frio y sádico general del negaverso, una imagen de hielo y como tal se había derretido ante la presencia del fuego mismo que era Yu Fudo.

Lo cual era una contradicción puesto que hasta ahora su actitud hacia ella había rozado la frialdad.

-Parece que ya no es así- respondió con un toque de amargura.

-Si no estuviera interesado en ti – negó Mina- entonces ¿Qué estaría haciendo en el santuario? No es por ofender, pero tú eres la única razón por la que alguien podría querer trabajar con un sueldo tan mal pagado-

-No lo sé –admitió- pero si estuviera interesado en mi lo sabría, nunca fue del tipo de mantener su interés en secreto-

-Y Endymion era el príncipe encantador, capaz de enamorar con una mirada –Serena resoplo- y todas podemos ver como Darien le hace honor a esas cualidades- agrego con sarcasmo.

Mina se río y Lita abrió la boca sorprendida por las palabras de Serena, Amy soltó una risita.

Rei no pudo estar en desacuerdo, Darien era ciertamente guapo y una vez que le conocías era muy amable.

Ella misma se había sentido atraída por la imagen seria y distante de Darien.

Por eso mismo no había podido evitar la incredulidad cuando le vio discutir con Serena cual niño pequeño.

Darien había estado lejos de ser encantador e incapaz de comprender o demostrar sus sentimientos, había molestado a Serena con el fin de mantener su atención.

El mismo príncipe lo había confesado, cuando Mina había declarado su incredulidad por la relación de casi odio que había compartido con Serena antes de recordar sus vidas pasadas.

Oh, sí. Darien podía ser tan encantador como Endymion lo había sido pero no estaba en su naturaleza comportarse así.

Endymion había hecho una reverencia y sonreído a la princesa Serenity, quien había caído ante la sonrisa de inmediato.

Darien se había burlado de Serena, quien respondió con más insultos.

-Ella tiene razón- Amy concordó- por lo que sabemos el solo podría ser muy tímido- sugirió.

Ella recordó su arrebato de furia, los ojos azules brillando con ira apenas contenida y sus corteses pero hirientes palabras. _O quizás esta tan furioso que no quiere verme ni en pintura._

Pero eso no podía ser, porque él había vuelto al santuario.

-Puedo imaginarlo –Mina suspiro con una mirada soñadora- El pasea por el santuario y queda inexplicablemente prendado de la sacerdotisa, no puede explicar cómo o porque; pero está enamorado. De inmediato quiere estar con ella, pero no encuentra las palabras para acercarse, así que en su afán de mantenerse a su lado acepta un trabajo con la esperanza de que el romance florezca-

Ella abre la boca para negar las palabras de Mina, pero…. "_No puede explicar cómo o porque; pero está enamorado."_ Pero aquello tenía lógica, el rubio podía estar furioso por su ataque el día anterior pero no era capaz de negar el impulso de querer estar con ella.

Después de todo eran almas gemelas, unidos por el hilo rojo del destino.

-Todo sería más sencillo si no hubiese tratado de purificarlo con mis ofuda- pensó y luego poco segundos después se da cuenta de que pronuncio las palabras en voz altas.

Las chicas la miran con expresiones que van desde la incredulidad a la diversión.

Y luego Mina y Serena hablan a la vez -¡¿Qué tu _que_?!

* * *

-¿Qué tu _qué_?-

-Conseguí un trabajo en el templo Hikawa- Yu respondió y ante la mirada incrédula de Darien agrego –Tenía demasiado tiempo libre-

El príncipe alzo una ceja -¿Esa es tu mejor excusa? –

-Por supuesto que no- contradijo con fingida indignación, casi podía oir la sonrisa en su propia voz- simplemente pensé que no valía la pena inventar una mejor, de todas formas no la ibas a creer-

-Por lo menos eres sincero –El pelinegro dijo ironía- Si Rei te cocina en una fogata, no voy a hacer nada al respecto –advirtió con una sonrisa.

Yu le regreso la sonrisa, Darien parecía poco encantado con su decisión pero no parecía realmente enojado, de hecho parecía estar reprendiéndole porque al parecer era lo que tenía que hacer- voy a estar perfectamente bien- y ante la mirada incrédula de Darien agrego- es más probable que muera por abstinencia si mi quedo aquí-

-¿Abstinencia de qué?- el príncipe pregunto con curiosidad.

-De Rei, por supuesto – y aquí hizo una pausa- o quizás de molestar al tal Nicolás, es demasiado divertido-

Si, aquello era divertido. Un par de comentarios ligeramente mal intencionados habían sido suficientes para hacer que el otro hombre prácticamente escupiera fuego por la boca.

Había pasado tiempo desde que había usado sus palabras con el expreso fin de molestar a los demás y había logrado olvidar lo divertido que podía ser.

Ser cortes era cansado y si el castaño insistía en molestarle, ¿quién era él para negarse un poco de diversión?

Darien negó con la cabeza, sonriendo divertidamente ante la actitud del otro.

-¿Cuántas horas trabajas? –cuestiono.

-Desde las ocho hasta las cuatro, solo por eso me pueden pagar; quizás el sueldo no sea bueno… pero las oportunidades compensan- se rio entre dientes, todavía podía recordar el rostro sonrojado de la Miko al entrar a aquella habitación para encontrarle semi-desnudo.

Una vez superado el shock, había tenido que luchar contra las risas que amenazaban con ahogarle o la necesidad de preguntar si le gustaba lo que veía.

En su lugar se había limitado a preguntar si podía hacer algo por ella y la poderosa Sailor Mars había salido corriendo avergonzada. La experiencia por si sola habría bastado para convencerle de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Al verlo sonreír con una pizca de locura, Darien se limito a suspirar una sonrisa sincera adornando sus rasgos al ver al rubio tan animado.

* * *

Eran las ocho de la mañana, lo que significaba que llevaba cuatro horas despierto, lo que se traducía en que había pasado las últimas cuatro horas tratando de convencerse de invitar a Minako Aino a una cita.

Era, por decirlo con suavidad, simplemente patético.

Él era el general de oeste, Byakko, el más poderoso del shitennou y gran general por encima de los otros tres… excepto que no lo era, _había _sido todo eso.

Y le resultaba un poco difícil creer que era o había sido tan increíble, después de todo solo era un niño tímido que tenia le tendencia a parecer intimidante.

Pero Mina había estado coqueteando con _él_, eso tenía que contar para algo ¿Cierto? _¿Cierto?_

Y por lo visto ella no tenía ni la menor idea de que él era la reencarnación de Kunzite, cosa de la que no podía estar más agradecido, no podría soportar ser comparado con el poderoso general, cuando no había hecho nada que pudiese compararse a sus logros.

Parándose firme en frente del espejo, peino su cabello en una cola de caballo y respiro hondo.

-Puedes hacer esto- se encuentra diciendo –_Vas_ a hacer esto- se ordena en un tono imperioso.

Y con esas palabras sale de su habitación, dispuesto a encontrar a la senshi del amor.

* * *

_**Muy buenas tardes a todos (o buenos días) muchas gracias por leer el capitulo de hoy, espero que lo hayan encontrado interesante.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios:**_

_**SELENE 333: **__Ya en el próximo capítulo volveremos con los otros dos y ese reencuentro se acerca cada vez más._

_**yomii20 : **__No pude evitar añadir eso, tendría que ser cosa del destino que repentinamente se encontraran por todas partes después de ese tropiezo inicial. Me pareció una idea un tanto romántica._

_**Dinas: **__Estuve a punto de ponerle de titulo; preludio a la locura, luego me pareció un poco exagerado así que no u.u la reunión todavía tarda, así que no puedo más que pedir paciencia._

_**Minako992:**__ Como de costumbre: encantada con los comentarios y espero que sigas disfrutando la historia._

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, dejad reviews n.n**_


	22. Pensamientos del pasado

Le había costado más trabajo de lo pensado entrar al apartamento de Marie para contarle sus planes (¿o eran los planes de Zack?) de marcharse a Japón.

Pero finalmente lo había logrado, por supuesto pronunciar las palabras había hecho poco para calmarlo.

En especial por la forma en la que ahora le miraba.

El cambia de postura con inquietud, tratando de no estremecerse ante la mirada fija de Marie.

-Repite eso- la mujer le ordena por lo que sería la segunda vez

El traga en seco, antes de aclararse la garganta- estos son los papeles de mi renuncia- aclara señalando a las hojas colocadas en la mesita- quiero que las entregues, porque yo salgo para Tokio mañana mismo- el no la mira a los ojos.

_¿No había estado el pensando en mantenerse alejado de Tokio? Si, el había pensado eso. _

_Entonces ¿por qué diablos estoy yendo hacia allí?_

_Ah, claro. Porque Zack es un manipulador de primera y yo muy fácil de manipular._

Eso último no es necesariamente cierto, pero por el momento es más fácil culpar al niño rubio.

-A Tokio – Marie dice, pareciendo finalmente comprender sus palabras- ¿A Japón? –pregunta y el asiente con timidez- ¿Tu solo?-

-No, con Zack- responde negándose a mirarla.

-Ya veo- asiente como si de repente todo tuviera sentido- y dime ¿Te convenció el de renunciar?- estando tan concentrado en no mirar los ojos de la mujer que no se da cuenta del brillo entre divertido y malicioso que parece llenar sus ojos de repente.

-El puede ser muy persistente –se defiende débilmente.

No sabe cómo hacer frente a Marie, no entiende como puede estar allí diciéndole que va abandonar todo lo que ha conocido jamás y lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera puede echarle la culpa a Zacharias.

El quiere ir a Tokio, quiere los pedazos faltantes de todo lo que hay en su mente. No, quizás es mejor decir que el lo necesita.

-Así que te vas a Tokio porque un chico que conoces hace menos de un mes te convenció –quizás la mujer es lo más cercano a una figura materna que le queda, pero él puede sentir el insulto sin velar en esas palabras y se tensa, repentinamente recto y deja que sus ojos se encuentren con los de ella.

-Voy a Tokio porque quiero ir- dice con serenidad, sus nervios repentinamente olvidados- Y para dejarlo claro; no te estoy pidiendo permiso, te lo estoy informando- la mira con fiereza, casi desafiándola a reprocharle sus planes una vez más.

Se arrepiente de inmediato, porque los ojos castaños se llenan de lagrimas y el no soporta ver a las mujeres que ama llorar- Marie, yo…-

-No te disculpes- le ordena, limpiándose las lagrimas de inmediato- No te confundas, Kimura, estoy muy aliviada de deshacerme de un idiota tan grande como tu; solo eres un patán terco que no sabe apreciar un buen consejo y…- las lagrimas vuelven a invadir sus ojos- Déjame abrazarte- le ordena.

El parpadea, sorprendido por el cambio repentino, pero se pone de pie y deja que la mujer más pequeña envuelva sus brazos alrededor de su torso, le devuelve el abrazo.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- musita, sollozando débilmente- ¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que dijiste que querías hacer algo, Neil? Cinco años, cinco malditos años en los que no has hecho otra cosa que dejarte arrastrar por la corriente-ella deshace el abrazo y le mire con firmeza- Le prometí a tu madre que me aseguraría de serias feliz, de que seguirías adelante y tu idiota casi me haces quedar como una mentirosa- el sonríe ante los insultos y de nuevo siente esa chispa de enojo hacia sí mismo, por el tiempo perdido, por las personas que hizo sufrir.

-Fui un idiota- admite con una sonrisa avergonzada- Hice que te preocuparas y ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba, muchas gracias por cuidarme tía-

Ella solloza una vez más y lo golpea en el pecho- Mocoso desagradecido, no soy tan vieja como para ser la tía de nadie-Sus ojos se suavizan- Y deja de sonar como si te despidieras, espero que me llames por los menos tres veces a la semana y mas te vale comer adecuadamente y… se feliz, Neil, eso es lo único que quiero; que seas feliz-

El asiente- Tengo la sensación de que lo seré -

-No soy lo suficiente vieja para ser tu tía –comienza sus ojos adquiriendo ese brillo peculiar de nuevo- pero sin duda lo soy lo suficiente para ser tía de tus hijos, así que date prisa y dame sobrinos, mocoso-

El se sonroja levemente y ella se ríe- Ve a hacer tus malditas maletas, y- le sonríe- dale las gracias al rubio de mi parte-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se encuentran en frente en el aeropuerto y su vuelo es llamado. El asiente con tranquilidad a Marie, quien le da una palmada por la espalda – Recuerda; quiero sobrinos-

Zack los mira y se ríe, y la castaña se vuelve hacia el- ya viste lo idiota que puede ser, mantén un ojo en el, rubio-

-Como ordene- el rubio se para firme y la saluda, Marie le da una sonrisa.

-Suban a su avión, mocosos-

El y Zack se marchan y el rubio le mira con curiosidad – Me imaginaba algo más emotivo- dice.

-Tuve mi emotiva despedida el día de ayer- contesta y luego mira al rubio- ¿Le avisaste a tu familiar que te ibas a Japón?-

Los ojos de Zack brillan con picardía- Para cuando se enteren no podrán detenerme – Neil se detiene en seco-

-¿No le avisaste a nadie?- cuestiona frunciendo el ceño.

-Le avise a mi abuelo – admite- era el único que no estaría tentado a detenerme, mi padre puede ser un poco… sobreprotector- El rubio le da una sonrisa brillante- Mi abuelo cree que me hará bien estar lejos de mi padre-

-¿Seguro que está bien irte así?-

-El confía en mí, seguro que se fastidia un poco pero después lo entenderá-

Le mira con inseguridad- Si tu lo dices- empieza a caminar una vez más-

-De prisa, Neil, estoy preparado para Japón-

El no pudo evitar suspirar- Espero que Japón esté preparada para ti-

* * *

Parado en una esquina al azar Kazu no puede decir exactamente que estaba pensando cuando salió de su casa.

Debería haberse quedado allí o por lo menos llamar a Serena y consultarla acerca del paradero de Mina.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que Serena no hubiese tenido ningún problema en responderle.

En su lugar, había salido de su casa totalmente decidido a pedirlo una cita a Mina y, no se equivoquen, todavía estaba tremendamente decidido pero había bastante poco que hacer si no sabía dónde estaba su objetivo.

Suspiro.

_¿Por qué Kunzite no permitió que le enseñaran a detectar la energía mágica?_

Eso habría hecho las cosas mucho más fáciles, por lo menos hubiese sido capaz de localizar a Mina mientras estuviera en la ciudad.

Se cruzo de brazos y siguió mirando fijamente hacia el frente.

Un desafortunado transeúnte se cruzo con su mirada y se estremeció caminando más rápido.

Hizo una mueca en respuesta a la acción, seguramente no parecía tan aterrador.

Miro el reloj de pulsera. _10:00 Am._

Había pasado dos horas buscando a la rubia sin ni siquiera tener la menos idea de donde estaba. Se pregunto si eso debería hacerlo sentir como si fuera perseverante o aun más patético.

Lo único que sentía era irritación por no haber logrado lo que se había propuesto todavía.

Empezó a caminar de regreso a la casa de sus tíos, seguramente Serena ya habría regresado y si no siempre podía ir a casa de Darien y preguntarle la dirección de Mina.

Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar pensar; "_Debería pedirles sus números"._

* * *

Los ojos azules de Amy se movieron por el texto sin prestarle más que un mínimo de atención, pero aun así su cerebro procesando sus palabras.

Con un ligero suspiro, cerro el libro. No le parecía correcto leer de esa manera, quizás porque consideraba injusta su capacidad para entender sin prestar realmente atención o porque se sentía como si insultara a quienes habían escrito los libros de aquella forma.

Pero no se sentía ni el más mínimo deseo de leer el libro.

Estaba demasiado centrada, tratando de convencer a su cerebro de recordar aunque fuese la más pequeña e inútil de las cosas sobre el general del este.

Del hombre que había sido –se sonrojo al pensarlo- su amante.

Había pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo pensando en el general, en cómo había sido, en como seria.

No su aspecto; puesto que para su desgracia había visto como se veía el general en el tiempo que había estado sirviendo a Beryl.

Los recuerdos de las peleas en la que el había participado le hacían sentirse triste y quizás un poco amarga.

No podía dejar de envidiar la suerte de Lita, quien no había estado presente para pelear con Neflyte.

O sentirse preocupada por Rei, quien había sido la responsable de la muerte de Jedite.

Desde que su pasada relación se había revelado, no pudo evitar preguntarse como se había sentido Rei al respecto, aunque después de su huida al escuchar aquello de los labios de Serena, no se había animado a preguntarle al respecto.

Sonrio suavemente, por lo menos Rei tendría la oportunidad de volver con el rubio general.

Una oportunidad que todas tendrían y aquella era la razón de su deseo de recordar _algo_, cualquier cosa del que había sido su alma gemela.

La presencia de Jedite era un aviso, había decidido Serena, un aviso de que probablemente todo el shitennou estaría de vuelta tarde o temprano.

_Personalmente ella esperaba que fuera más temprano que tarde._

Eso último lo había dicho antes de que abandonara el apartamento con el fin de ir a contarle a Darien sus descubrimientos.

No podía decir _que_ exactamente pero había algo extraño en la conducta de Serena, como si hubiese estado esperando todo esto.

Quizás así era, si había una cualidad que Serena tenia era la de nunca perder las esperanzas; podría haber estado esperando que el shitennou apareciera pronto. Aunque tenía la sensación de que eso no lo era todo.

Las otras habían abandonado su apartamento poco después; Rei luciendo decidida, Lita con una mirada incrédula (y quizás ligeramente soñadora) en su rostro y Mina con el ceño ligeramente fruncido con preocupación.

Ella se había quedado, incapaz de sacar de su mente la idea de volverse a encontrar con el general.

Movió sus dedos rítmicamente sobre la mesa de cristal, no podía explicar su comportamiento de forma lógica, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. Se sentía esperanzada.

Todo por un hombre.

Un hombre al que no conocía, un hombre del que no tenía el menor recuerdo.

Un hombre que se suponía podría entenderla.

Quizás era esa idea la que la había encantado.

Un hombre lo suficiente inteligente para entenderla, un hombre que entendería su deber como Senshi al ser él mismo un guardián.

Habían existido en su vida dos hombres lo suficientes inteligentes para entenderla, pero ninguno de los dos lo había logrado.

Ryo la había tratado como una muñeca de porcelana, como si pudiera romperse con facilidad, siempre cuidándola y preocupándose, al final eso había significado el fin de su relación.

Taiki, aunque mucho más tranquilo y menos propenso a tratarla como una muñeca era demasiado frio y distante, incapaz de entender su fe y esto había significado el fin de cualquier interacción romántica entre ellos.

Se pregunto cómo sería Zoicite, sabía que él había sido un gran estratega y sabía que tenía poderes sobre las aguas al igual que ella misma, pero no conocía nada de su personalidad puesto que Darien no se sentía cómodo hablando de ellos.

¿Sería tan frio y distante como Taiki? ¿Sería amable y cuidadoso como Ryo? ¿Sería tan diferente de los dos que no habría punto de comparación?

¿La amaría como ella lo amaba? Esta última idea la hizo reírse de sí misma.

¿Cómo podía amar a alguien que no conocía? Iba contra la lógica pero allí estaba suspirando por un hombre cuya personalidad desconocía totalmente.

-Date prisa- susurro- quiero conocerte, quiero amarte-

* * *

Desde donde estaba parada Rei observo al rubio que era su alma gemela.

Estaba barriendo las hojas con movimientos ligeramente torpes y una postura recta.

Se veía como si nunca en su vida hubiese tenido que hacer algo como eso.

Algo como eso parecía apoyar la teoría de Mina, no había razón para que el rubio estuviera en el templo, haciendo un trabajo al que no estuviera acostumbrado excepto ella.

O quizás Nicolás.

Quizás fuera la idiotez más grande que había pensado en su vida pero allí estaba ella, preguntándose si el rubio no estaría más interesado en el chico que en ella.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer si ese era el caso?

Deseaba estar entendiendo mal las señales pero el rubio parecía dedicarle demasiadas sonrisas al Nicolás, de hecho parecía estar dedicándole demasiada atención para su gusto.

Tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa para asegurar que Yu Fudo se centrara en ella en lugar del castaño.

También tenía que rezar porque el rubio estuviera interesado en las mujeres, porque si no… había poco que ella estuviera dispuesta a hacer al respecto.

Se aclaro la garganta, reuniendo el valor para enfrentar al rubio.

-¡Fudo-san! –Parecía que Nicolás se le había adelantado y miraba con fiereza al rubio.

Por lo menos no parecía que el castaño estuviera interesado en lo mas mínimo pero Jedite no tendía a aceptar un no por respuesta.

En cuestión de segundos estaba en frente del rubio, parado sobre el piso de madera mirando hacia abajo al rubio, mientras este se había acercado y lo miraba con postura desafiante.

-¿Tan solo has limpiando esto?- le exigió con evidente desagrado.

No pudo observar la expresión del otro ni escuchar su respuesta, solo verle inclinarse más cerca del castaño y ver la mirada de Nicolás parpadear con ira ante lo que fuera que había dicho Yu.

Molesta por la cercanía salió de su escondite para interrumpirles.

Nicolás estuvo a punto de responder, moviéndose más cerca del rubio pero tropezando con sus propios pies en el proceso.

Eso causo que cayera. Encima del rubio.

Ella se acerco un poco más, justo a tiempo para ver sus labios encontrarse.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

Por un momento se quedaron así y a ella le preocupo que estuvieran _disfrutando_ ese accidente pero el repentino grito del rubio le dejo claro que no era así.

* * *

Le tomo un momento procesar la situación.

Había estado burlándose del castaño por interrumpirle repetidas veces mientras hacia su tarea, luego el castaño había tropezado y caído sobre él.

Y sus labios se habían encontrado con los suyos.

No podían culparlo por no reaccionar inmediatamente, demasiado ocupado tratando de entender la situación.

Su primer beso, el que se suponía debía tener con Rei acababa de ser tomado por un maldito accidente.

Con un grito pateo a Nicolás quitándoselo de encima, el otro también parecía demasiado sorprendido para actuar.

Se paso las manos por su boca tratando de limpiar sus labios –Maldita sea- dijo en voz alta.

Un graznido le llamo la atención y volteo para encontrar a Fobos y Deimos picoteando a Nicolás al parecer muy poco contentas con el desarrollo y habiendo decidido que el castaño era el culpable.

Hizo una mueca, agradeciendo a cualquier deidad el agradarles a las guardianas de Mars.

Estaba a punto de volver limpiar sus labios cuando otro sonido le interrumpió -¡Fobos! ¡Deimos!-

Era Rei y a juzgar por su expresión ligeramente mortificada ella había visto toda la escena. Se regocijo momentáneamente al sentir los celos provenir de ella antes de darse cuenta de que _ella había visto todo_.

Se sintió avergonzado, como aquel niño a quien los matones habían molestado sin cesar.

Podía sentir su boca abierta y sus mejillas calentarse por la humillación.

-No puedo con esto- musito antes de ponerse de pie, inclinándose ante Rei- Mis disculpas Miko-sama pero me retirare por el día de hoy-

No vio a Rei abrir la boca para responder y luego cerrarla sin saber que decir.

Sin esperar respuesta subió al templo en busca de su ropa. Sintió un peso familiar en su hombro y se volvió para encontrar a Deimos posado allí.

Trato de calmarse a si mismo pero las imágenes de tantas humillaciones pasadas seguían llegando.

Sus cuadernos tirados en el agua. Matones golpeándole en grupos.

Su cabello lleno de basura. Siendo dejado solo en cualquier trabajo en grupo.

Apretó los dientes habían pasado muchos años desde todo aquello y sin embargo no había podido olvidarlo no del todo y aunque horrible, la situación no había sido ni de lejos lo más humillante que había pasado.

El problema era que había sido en frente de Rei, en frente de alguien que quería impresionar, de alguien que quería que lo amara.

Se cambio con rapidez, deseoso de abandonar el templo, sus pies moviéndose rápido mientras trataba de llegar a un lugar donde se sintiera seguro, donde pudiera pensar con claridad y darse cuenta de que no había sido la gran cosa.

En su afán de llegar con rapidez a su apartamento, o quizás al de Darien, no noto alguien en su camino hasta que estaba en el suelo.

Levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de azul-plata que lo miraron con curiosidad, mientras su dueño le ofrecía su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Ante la presencia del otro una suave sensación de calma le invadió. Ese era su hermano en todo menos la sangre, el no trataría de aprovechar un momento de debilidad para humillarle.

Tomo la mano del otro, tratando de limpiar las lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos.

Kazu solo le miro por un segundo y podía sentir la preocupación que invadió al otro cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y por un momento creyó que le iba a preguntar lo que había sucedido, en su lugar puso una de sus manos en su hombro atrayéndolo hacia él.

-Está bien- le dijo con suavidad- Estoy contigo-

En vez de llorar, soltó una ligera risa antes de musitar con voz débil- gracias-

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios :D y por agregar la historia a favoritos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo; en el vemos lo que piensa Amy acerca de la situación; la despedida de Neil, a Kazu frustrado por no encontrar a Mina y finalmente la situación de Jed.**_

_**Creo haber mencionado un par de veces que la vida social de Yu antes de su accidente no era la mejor, esto llego al punto de que el rubio era acosado por sus compañeros de clase y cuando este tipo de cosa sucede no es fácil de olvidar, hasta ahora había parecido como si Yu hubiese logrado sobreponerse a todo el asunto pero por su forma de actuar se nota que no, el vacila entre un comportamiento burlesco y cortesía que raya a lo formal, inclusive cuando esta con Darien, preocupado por el rechazo.**_

_**De allí su reacción al sentirse humillado.**_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo.**_

_**De nuevo, gracias por comentar:**_

_**Faby Usako-Chiba-T: **__Si, a Nicolás no le va a gustar mucho el darse cuenta de ello. Como te darás cuenta ya no tardara mucho más, puesto que Neil y Zack ya abordaron su avión._

_**yomii20: **__xD ¿y quién no? Aunque quizás algunas otras hubiésemos estado mas dispuesta a disfrutar de la vista._

_**naiara moon: **__Sin problemas, a Mina no le caerá el golpe así y a pesar de que Kazu todavía no le pide la cita yo ya estoy planeando e.e_

_**Artemisa:**_ _Este es el tipo de historia que yo soñaba leer, aunque no soy la mejor escritora estoy muy feliz de que lo disfrutes._

_**Irenelc24: **__Como dice el dicho; mejor tarde que nunca, en cuanto a los generales; ya pronto estarán juntos para añadir más locura a la situación. Tratare de mantener el cabello de Darien negro aunque los chicos me la pondrán difícil._

_**Dinas: **__Aunque Yu se divirtió bastante en el último cap, como ves es en este no le fue tan bien u.u_

_**Lunny Grandchester: **__Bienvenida, por favor sigue disfrutando la historia :D_

_**Gracias por leer :D**_

_**Dejad reviews **_


	23. Dos parejas

Mina sonrio silbando felizmente mientras subía la escalinata de piedra que llevaba al templo Hikawa, después de haber tenido tiempo para digerir la noticia y aceptar que, independientemente de lo que ella hiciera o pensara, el shitennou estaba de vuelta.

Todavía no tenía el menor deseo de reunirse con Kunzite, en especial después de haber hecho algún avance con Kazuki, pero eso no le impedía sentirse feliz por sus amigas, en especial por Rei quien tenía al objeto de su afecto al alcance de sus manos.

Por supuesto no todo era miel sobre hojuelas porque Rei estaba convencida de que el rubio no se sentía atraído por ella, cosa que ella dudaba seriamente.

De ahí su presencia en el santuario, vería a la reencarnación de Jedite (cuyo nombre aun tenia que preguntar) y acosaría a Rei hasta que esta comprendiera que el hombre estaba totalmente enamorado de ella (pues en su mente no había duda de que esto fuera así)

Sin embargo cuando logro dar con Rei la pelinegra estaba en frente de un chico castaño (…Nicolás su mente informo después de uno segundos) mirándolo como si esperara prenderle en llamas con su mirada.

Dado a que en verdad podría suceder, la rubia se apresuro a intervenir -¡Rei! –grito distrayendo efectivamente a la senshi de Marte.

El castaño (quien estaba arrodillado en frente de la pelinegra) suspiro aliviado al verse librado de la furia de Rei.

Ella se rio entre dientes y agarro el brazo de Rei, arrastrándola lejos del castaño -¿Se puede saber que te hizo el pobre? – cuestiono divertida.

La pelinegra no parecía compartir su diversión y en respuesta a su pregunta la fulmino con la mirada.

Ella le devolvió la mirada con firmeza y después de unos segundos Rei espeto -¡Lo beso!- sonaba acusatoria.

Parpadeo sorprendida -¿Lo?-repitió en un murmullo.

Si sabía interpretar la expresión de Rei, y por supuesto que sabia como hacerlo, entonces la pelinegra estaba ardiendo de celos.

Y dado que Rei nunca había mostrado mucho más que un interés leve en el castaño, solo podía suponer una cosa.

-¿A la reencarnación de Jedite?- adivino.

Los ojos de Rei se encendieron y su boca se apretó en una línea firme, mientras volteaba a dirigirle otra mirada furiosa al castaño, quien aprovechando su descuido había huido.

Al ver la expresión asesina de su amiga, la sujeto nuevamente.

-Vamos a calmarnos- le dijo con suavidad- y hablar de esto con calma.

Y así fue como se encontró bebiendo té y escuchando a la, supuestamente, fría Sailor Mars quejarse.

_Así que fue un accidente. _Piensa mientras toma otro trago de té.

-…Y luego el dijo que no podía con esto y se marcho- Rei termina, dejándose caer sobre la mesa de té, una mirada conflictiva en sus ojos violeta- Parecía… muy avergonzado-

Ella se detuvo por un momento -¿Avergonzado?

La pelinegra asintió –Casi asustado, diría yo –agrego- me preocupa que no vuelva mañana-

-Aun si no vuelve podríamos encontrarle –la consoló- Por cierto ¿Cuál es su nombre?- cuestiono.

-Yu Fudo- contesto.

Ella parpadeo un par de veces – ¿Dijiste Yu Fudo?-Rei asintió y ella continuo- Hace poco conocí a Yu Fudo… él es el nuevo vecino de Darien-

Rei se enderezo -¿De Darien?- podía ver la sospecha floreciendo en los ojos de Rei- ¿Tu crees que el…?

_¿Recuerde?_

Ella frunce el ceño levemente –No lo creo, Serena y Darien hubiesen dicho algo-

-Todo seria más sencillo si recordara –Rei suspira levemente y mirándola agrega –Ciertamente tu pensarías de forma diferente si lo hicieras-

Ella se tensa ante las palabras y desvía la mirada –No puedes seguir evitando el tema, Mina –la reprende- Menos ahora que Kunzite podría aparecer de un momento a otro-

-El amor no puede ser forzado –dice y las palabras salen como un mantra, uno que ella ha estado repitiendo para asegurarse a sí misma que sus sentimientos por Kazuki no cambiaran en el momento en el que Kunzite haga acto de presencia- y yo ya encontré a alguien a quien querer-

Rei la mira fijamente antes de suspirar –¿Quién exactamente?- cuestiona en un tono cansado.

Ella ignora esto y responde con alegría -¡El primo de Serena! Kazuki es la perfección encarnada.

La pelinegra alza un aceja ante la actitud de Mina y la rubia le saca la lengua.

-Si vas a actuar así, me iré a buscar a Yu puesto que el si está dispuesto a ayudar-

* * *

-¿A si? –se encuentra preguntando con curiosidad y quizás un poco celosa de que su amiga rubia hable del oji azul con tanta familiaridad

-Sí, cuando nos conocimos terminamos cruzándonos con Darien, Serena y Kazuki, Yu me ayudo bastante-

Ella parpadea un poco sorprendida por la idea de que el rubio esté dispuesto a jugar a celestino.

Se quedan en silencio un poco más, antes de que Mina de repente exclame- ¡Me voy! Y como no te puedo dejar sola, por miedo a que mates a Nicolás, tú vienes conmigo-

Ella alza un ceja y pregunta -¿Y a donde, exactamente, vamos?-

-A conocer a tu futuro cuñado-

Y así fue como Rei se encontró cambiándose de ropa y con rumbo a casa de Serena para conocer a Kazuki Ford.

* * *

Kazu observa al rubio con preocupación mientras le entrega una taza con chocolate caliente.

-Gracias –murmura con suavidad, sus mejillas están sonrojadas levemente pero ya no parece al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? –pregunta por segunda vez.

Había traído al rubio a la casa de sus tíos después de haberlo encontrado en aquel estado, puesto que Serena estaba con Darien y sus tíos y padres juntos en algún restaurant había pensado que en la casa estarían cómodos.

-De verdad no fue la gran cosa –Yu contesta- Yo sobre reaccione-

Lo mira con fijeza haciendo que el rubio aparte la mirada- No tienes que hacerte el duro, si paso algo te ayudare-

La sensación de tener amigos es algo nuevo e inconscientemente está tratando al rubio como si fuera su familia, un hermano que debe ser protegido.

Un hermano con el que tropezó al borde del llanto.

Yu suelta un resoplido divertido –de verdad no paso nada, solo recordé algunas cosas malas y me deje llevar- toma un trago y sonríe con ligereza- muchas gracias por el chocolate- dice una vez más.

El lo observa por unos segundos antes de decidir que la sonrisa no es fingida –Esta bien, entonces- asiente.

El rubio abre la boca para decir algo y es entonces cuando el timbre suena.

Los ojos azules se abren hasta quedar cómicamente amplios –Mina y Rei están en la puerta –Musita con voz débil, sonrojándose furiosamente.

El mismo aprieta los dientes antes de ponerse de pie, recordando repentinamente el motivo por el que salió de la casa para empezar.

Se pone de pie con rapidez y apenas se detiene para asegurarse que su aspecto no es desaliñado, antes de tomar aire y tratar de lograr una expresión de calma.

* * *

Rei observo a Mina tocar el timbre una vez más, casi vibrando de la emoción.

Soltó una risita divertida por la actitud de la rubia.

Miro a la puerta esperando para obtener un vistazo del chico a quien Mina había llamado su "futuro cuñado" esperaba que el chico no hubiese enamorado muy profundamente de Mina o saldría lastimado profundamente, pues quisiera o no aceptarlo Mina estaba destinada a enamorarse del líder del shitennou y a pesar su eternidad con él.

La puerta se abrió con un chasquido leve y ella levanto la vista para encontrarse con la mirada azul plateada de un chico pelinegro.

Al mirar a Mina la postura del chico cambio casi imperceptiblemente, enderezándose un poco más al tiempo que Mina empezaba a jugar con su cabello –Ford-kun- Mina saluda casi con timidez-

-Aino-san –él contesta suavemente- Serena no está –les informa y luego con rapidez agrega –Pero si quieren acompañarnos, sois bienvenidas.

Su mirada azul-plata se dirige hacia ella y parpadea en respuesta.

-¡Sí! –Mina contesta- Rei y yo nos quedaremos-

Tan solo han dado un paso dentro cuando la pelinegra sale de su estupor.

-Yo… necesito ir al baño- espeta antes de voltear.

Camina rápidamente y solo se detiene cuando ha cerrado la puerta detrás de sí.

Su boca se abre levemente y deja escapar una risita que pronto se transforma en una risa propiamente dicha.

No puede decir nada acerca de su "futuro cuñado" excepto que el hombre es claramente la reencarnación de Kunzite.

* * *

Cuando entran en la sala se detiene un poco sorprendida al mirar a Yu sentado enfrente de la mesa de forma totalmente tensa, luce… de alguna manera estricta o quizás muy tenso.

-Yu- le saluda con una sonrisa. El rubio parpadea luciendo casi sorprendido antes de sonreírle.

-Mina-

-¿Quieres té, café o quizás chocolate? –Kazuki le pregunta.

-Hace un gran chocolate –Yu añade tomando un sorbo de su taza.

-Chocolate, entonces –

Kazuki sale en busca de un par de tazas y ella mira a Yu.

-Me entere de tu pequeño altercado en el templo.

La postura del rubio se tensa aun más y sus mejillas se tornan de color granete.

Ella desvía la mirada, fingiendo no darse cuenta y agrega – Me parece que tú has salido bien parado, a Nicolás casi le prenden fuego-

Los ojos de Yu se amplían, pero Mina no se da cuenta y simplemente continua –Me parece que Rei casi echaba fuego por la boca-

El rubio parpadea y se inclina hacia adelante -¿En serio?- su tono es una mezcla de incredulidad y esperanza y Mina apenas resiste el instinto de abrazarle y chillar.

En su lugar asiente.

-Pensé que se habría enojado conmigo, después de todo fui el que salió corriendo-

-Si me hubiese besado con Nicolás, accidente o no, probablemente me hubiese desmayado del Shock – dice con falsa seriedad y sonríe cuando los ojos de Yu brillan traviesamente.

-Creo que jamás me recuperare –contesta con dramatismo y luego toma un sorbo de chocolate.

-¿Ni con una terapia de besos de Miko?- cuestiona.

El rubio hace un sonido de ahogo y a duras penas logra tragar su chocolate.

Una vez más sus mejillas están sonrojadas y la senshi del amor hace un bailecito de victoria mentalmente.

El rubio se aclara la garganta –Te agradecería que esto se quedara entre los dos- le pide sus ojos azules mirándola con firmeza.

Ella ladea la cabeza, antes de sonreír –Lo único que puedo prometer es que Rei no se enterara por mi-

-Supongo que tendrá que bastar –asiente y en ese momento Kazuki entra con dos tazas.

Y detrás de él Rei, la figura de Yu se tensa inmediatamente y los ojos de la sacerdotisa se abren ante la visión del rubio.

En otra ocasión Mina podría burlarse de sus amigos, pero Kazuki elige ese momento para sonreírle mientras le entrega su chocolate y ella no puede hacer otra cosa que darle una sonrisa coqueta, la situación de los dos guerreros de fuego totalmente olvidada.

* * *

_Puedes hacer esto_. Se dice a si mismo mientras le sonríe a Mina.

No debería ser tan difícil pedirle una cita a alguien, pero el hecho es que él nunca ha intentado hacerlo antes.

Ni siquiera cuando era Kunzite.

Lo que le confirma que el es, de hecho, un cobarde y también que eso no es algo nuevo de esta reencarnación.

Se prepara para abrir la boca, pero la voz de Yu le distrae.

-Miko-sama- el rubio se ha puesto de pie y se inclina ligeramente.

Él ni siquiera parpadea ante la acción pero se siente sorprendido por el cambio radical en su amigo rubio.

Su anterior postura relajada parece ser cosa del pasado, pues su espalda esta recta y sus hombros están totalmente tensos.

Deja que sus ojos descansen en los violetas sorprendidos de la senshi de fuego, que mira a Yu entre sorprendida y ligeramente desconfiada, por un segundo sus ojos lo miran a él pero luego desvía la mirada mientras asiente hacia el rubio –Fudo-san –su voz es suave y se sorprende al reconocer un toque de preocupación allí- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Con un ligero sobresalto se da cuenta de que Yu debió haber estado en el santuario cuando lo encontró.

Frunce el ceño ligeramente, cuestionándose que pudo haber pasado para dejar a su hermano en el estado en el que estuvo.

Yu no desvía la mirada y contesta con frialdad –Perfectamente-

La senshi de Marte lo mira un poco más, antes de soltar un ligero suspiro, tomando asiento en frente de Mina.

Al mismo tiempo Yu vuelve a sentarse, pero no permite que su cuerpo se relaje ni siquiera un apice.

El rubio tomo un trago sin parpadear, pareciera que mira a la sacerdotisa con una mirada casi desafiante.

El mira a Mina otra vez notando que la rubia mira a Yu totalmente sorprendida por el cambio radical.

El silencio de la habitación es tenso y la situación aunque parecida a la que se encontraban tan solo un par de días antes, con Serena y Darien, no podría distar más de esta.

Mina sonríe forzadamente al tiempo que pregunta -¿Cómo van tus estudios, Yu?-

-Perfectamente-repite, sin ni siquiera darle una mirada a la rubia.

La Miko se tensa repentinamente – Se que no tuvimos el mejor comienzo, pero me parece que estas siendo bastante descortés, Fudo-san-

Esta vez el parpadea en respuesta.

Los ojos de Yu pierden su frialdad, pero el desafío en ellos no desaparece-¿Descortés? Por lo menos no he llamado espíritu maligno a nadie en esta habitación-

Rei frunce el ceño y discute- Me disculpe por eso-

Una sonrisa que podría ser considerada altiva se dibuja en el rostro de su amigo –También tenemos ese pequeño incidente de la invasión a la privacidad, seguramente es una descortesía no tocar antes de entrar… después de todo podría terminar viendo a alguien cambiándose-

El los mira sin entender muy bien la situación, la postura de Yu se ha vuelto mucho mas relajada y parece casi estar disfrutando la situación.

Mina mira de uno al otro luciendo como si observara alguna clase de partido o juego muy interesante.

Las mejillas de la Miko se tornan color rojo granete – ¡Tu deberías disculparte por ello! He presenciado algo desagradable-

Los ojos de Yu brillan traviesamente -¿En serio? A mí no me pareció así-

La pelinegra se pone de pie apuntando al rubio con el dedo índice-¡Eres un idiota! En lo que a mi respecta te puedes quedar con el imbécil de Nicolás- concluye, girando hacia la puerta para marcharse-

_¿¡Eh!? _

La expresión en el rostro de Mina dice exactamente eso y el no puede evitar pensar que su rostro debe tener una expresión similar.

La rubia sale de su estupor y se pone de pie –Lo siento mucho Ford-kun, tengo que ir con Rei-

Es cuando la rubia ya ha salido de la habitación que el recuerda su intención original y sale detrás de ella, sin dedicarle una mirada al rubio sonriente que deja detrás.

-¡Eso fue muy divertido!- lo oye exclamar entre risas.

* * *

Mina sale detrás de Rei, corriendo al querer comprobar la reacción de su amiga ante la situación.

No puede evitar pensar que es una lástima que se tuviese que despedir de Kazuki con tanta rapidez.

-¡Aino-san!- escucha exclamar detrás de ella y voltea para encontrarse con el chico de pelo negro corriendo hacia ella.

Se detiene a un par de metros y la mira con una expresión decidida- Ai...No, Mina-san ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo mañana?- Su expresión es seria y la forma en la que dice su nombre hacen que su corazón se acelere.

Ella sonríe y saca un papel y bolígrafo de su bolso, escribe su dirección tan rápido como es posible y se la entrega a Kazuki acompañado de un -¡Te espero a las 5!-

Los ojos azul-plateados parpadean casi con sorpresa y ella ya ha empezado a correr para alcanzar a Rei cuando lo escucha gritar -¡Sí!-

* * *

Rei no se detiene hasta que ha llegado al parque y entonces comienza a despotricar -¡Pedazo de idiota! ¿Quién disfrutaría de ver tal cosa?-

Excepto que ella lo había disfrutado ¿Y qué culpa tiene? Si es que el rubio tiene muy buen cuerpo.

Pero no tenía que actuar tan malditamente altivo sobre todo el asunto, como si fuera de sentido común.

Y tenía que decir aquello mientras sonreía, casi logrando que ella admitiera frente a los otros dos que _había_ disfrutado la vista.

-¿Quién lo necesita? He pasado toda mi vida sin él, seguro que puedo pasar el resto de ella de igual manera- Ella continúa en voz alta, aunque sabe que no es cierto.

Mañana probablemente vuelva a comportarse como una tonta enamorada, espiando cada movimiento del rubio en el templo.

Los pasos resuenan detrás de ella y voltea para encontrar a Mina -¿Qué fue todo eso?- la líder de la senshi la cuestiona.

-Eso fue Fudo comportándose como un imbécil creído –contesta con bufido.

Mina se ríe y comenta- Fue un espectáculo muy divertido –y luego con una sonrisa traviesa agrega- Me asegurare de informarle a Nicolás que tiene tu bendición para pretender a Yu-

* * *

_26 de marzo, 11:00 AM, Aeropuerto internacional de Narita_

El rubio vibrante levanto las manos por encima de su cabeza, sonriendo brillantemente.

A su lado un castaño mucho menos brillante se llevaba una mano a la boca para ocultar el bostezo que se le escapaba.

-No entiendo cómo puedes dormir en un avión- dijo frotándose los ojos ligeramente.

El rubio se encogió de hombros casualmente –No había mucho más que hacer allí –una sonrisa suave se dibujo en su rostro –además, tuve muy buenos sueños-

El castaño lo miro -¿Qué soñaste?-

Con una sonrisa en su cara el rubio se giro a mirarlo –Sobra con decir que me empiezo a sentir celoso del tal Zoicite-

-Tú _eras _Zoicite –señalo.

-Eso no me impide sentirme celoso- con una ceja alzada el rubio miro a su amigo- ¿O me vas a decir que no te sientes ni un poco celoso de quien fuera que fueses?-

-Es Neflyte –dice con un suspiro- y si tienes razón, no puedo dejar de estar un poco celoso-

La sonrisa del rubio se vuelve una de suficiencia –Mas importante, nuestro chofer estará aquí dentro de hora y media, así que deberíamos ir a comer algo- y con esas palabras, fija su mirada esmeralda en un camino y sus pies se empiezan a mover.

Detrás de el Neil parpadea -¿Chofer?-repite con ligera incredulidad, comienza a caminar tras del chico –No me cabe duda de que en verdad es un niño rico-

* * *

_**¡Buena tardes! ¿Les gusto mi acto de desaparición de un mes? Mira que llevaba rato practicando… okno .-. Simplemente estuve muy ocupada y estresada este mes, hasta el punto en que me bajo la tensión por culpa del estrés u.u**_

_**De todas formas, de nuevo muchas gracias por comentar: este capítulo fue casi totalmente para las que son mis parejas favoritas entre las cuatro que componen la senshi y el shitennou.**_

_**Siempre he creído que cuando no se están comportando como idiotas enamorados (porque a buen seguro se comportan así de tanto en tanto) Rei y Jedite serian de la clase de pareja a la que les gusta provocar peleas por pura diversión; en este momento Yu-chan se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo para buscarle pelea a Rei.**_

_**Y al final Kazu reunió suficiente valor para preguntarle a Mina por su cita y para culminar la llegada de Zack y Neil a Narita, por tanto ya no tardaran mucho más en llegar a Azuba juuban :D así que pronto podremos observa cómo interactúan los cuatro y por supuesto su interacción con las senshi.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios:**_

_**Faby Amy Mizuno: **__Un poco de cada cosa para equilibrar y ya vez que Zack y Neil por fin están en Japón._

_**Dinas:**__ Me alegro que te guste, inicialmente la idea era que fuera una situación chistosa pero después se me fue de las manos cuando Yu decidió que no le hacía gracia, en cuanto a esa escena podría subirla en un one-shot separado en el futuro._

_**SELENE 333: **__Porque el vuelo tarda demasiado xD ya ves que a esas horas Zack todavía estaría en Narita._

_**Minako992 : **__Estoy feliz de que te allá gustado, tenía un poco de dudas sobre como introducir o escribir a Amy, lo mismo me sucede con Lita pero espero que su introducción también me salga bien._

_**yomii20:**__ lo de Amy me lo pensé mucho antes de escribirlo y en cuanto a Yu hace tiempo que venía planeando algo así, aunque no precisamente de la manera en que me termino saliendo._

_**naiara moon:**__Me alegro que te siga gustando la historia, la cita de Mina y Kazu será… bastante interesante por así decirlo. Los que tienen más problemas con la interacción social son Kazu y Yu, aunque este último lo esconde muy bien pero al final se termina notando._

_**Artemisa: **__Me disculpo por la espera u.u abrazos para ti tambien :DDD_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, dejad comentarios :D**_


	24. Sus hermanos

Zack ladeo la cabeza observando con cuidado a su amigo castaño, el conductor miraba al frente sin prestar mucho atención a los dos hombres jóvenes en la parte de atrás.

Sin embargo el no tenía la mas mínima intención de mencionar nada que pudiera hacerle parecer loco en frente de un desconocido.

Soltó un ligero suspiro, a veces era desgastante el tener que ocultar tantas cosas de… bueno, _todos_.

Excepto que ahora no tenia que ocultarlo de Neil o del rubio en el espejo.

Volvió a mirar al de ojos verdes, aun de reojo podía notar la mirada distante del castaño.

Una vez más parecía que mantenía una conversación con su mente y el hizo una nota mental para preguntarle exactamente qué estaba haciendo, tenia curiosidad y aparte de eso no podía dejar de recordar que el castaño tenía una mirada muy similar a esa cuando intento matarse y matarle, se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

Hizo una mueca, si el castaño entraba en tal estado de ánimo… causar un accidente de auto no sería tan difícil.

Los ojos verdes se enfocaron repentinamente al tiempo que el castaño fruncía el ceño.

-¿Estás bien?- musito con cuidado.

-Si –el otro contesto con rapidez- solo… algunas cosas pueden ser bastante frustrantes-

El parpadeo ante el tono cansado del otro y le dio una mirada curiosa.

A continuación volvió a mirar al chofer, de haber estado seguro de poder conducir a Azuba sin perderse, lo hubiese hecho, de esa manera quizás podría mantener una muy necesaria conversación con Neil.

Miro al reloj del auto. _1:00 Pm_

Solo había pasado media hora y el empezaba a fastidiarse allí.

Debería haber traído o cartas, o cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle como distracción

Una idea se le ocurrió y una mirada picara se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardes en encontrar a tu futura esposa en Azuba? Yo apuesto que menos de una semana-

Observado el rostro de Neil estallar con sorpresa, decidió que esa conversación era una que podían tener en frente de un extraño y, por la forma en que el otro abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir, sin duda le mantendría entretenido por lo que le quedaba de viaje.

* * *

Observo a Yu moverse cuidadosamente por la cocina, es fácil darse cuenta de que el rubio no tiene demasiada experiencia pero al menos parecía tener más experiencia que _el._

Se remueve incómodamente al recordar la mirada que el rubio le había dado al arrebatarle la sartén.

Le había dado una sonrisa ligera, mientras decía con ligera ironía –Parece que yo tengo menos probabilidades de quemar algo-

Hizo una mueca, él y la cocina no eran, y al parecer nunca serian, compatibles.

El rubio apaga uno de los sartenes, antes de sonreírle –Bien, solo tengo que esperar un poco mas antes de que este la pasta y podremos comer-

Él lo observaba con cuidado, el rubio no parece ni mínimamente afectado por la discusión con la Miko, de hecho su estado de ánimo parece inmensamente mejor.

Pasa una mano por su cabello antes de decir lo primero que piensa en un intento de prevenir un silencio incomodo -¿Te gusta cocinar?-

Los ojos azules parpadean hacia él con curiosidad, antes de que una sonrisa se extienda por su rostro, Kazuki se siente relajarse de inmediato y sabe que el rubio está usando su poder en el.

Curiosamente la ligera intrusión no lo molesta en lo más mínimo –No tanto –contesta- Pero vivo solo y no puedo sobrevivir a base de comida de microondas-

-Estoy seguro de que podría- lo contradice.

Yu lo mira por unos segundos –Me gustaría poder regañarte y decirte que no es bueno para tu salud- comienza con un tono seco y dirige una mirada al bote de basura donde el resultado del intento de Kazuki se encuentra- Pero me parece que sería más peligroso que comieras lo que cocines-

Mirando hacia el bote, no puede evitar asentir; obviamente su conjunto de habilidades no incluyen la de cocina.

Su mirada viaja hacia la cocina y murmura –Empieza a oler a quemado-

Yu se para de un salto y apaga la cocina, luego lo mira con incredulidad -¿Cómo fue que no te diste cuenta cuando _tu_ comida empezó a quemarse?

Se encoge de hombros, la verdad es que no está seguro del asunto.

El rubio sirve la pasta y le dirige otra mirada –Esto se siente bastante extraño-

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestiona mirando los platos con curiosidad.

El rubio se ríe –No esto- dice señalando la pasta- Me refiero a toda _esta_ situación- niega con la cabeza- Si alguien me hubiese sugerido esto hace uno años… -Una mirada ligeramente sombría se dibuja en su rostro pero desaparece con la misma rapidez y Kazuki tiene que luchar contra el instinto de interrogar al otro- Entonces hubiese pensado que estaban locos, como mínimo y estoy bastante seguro que si alguien hubiese dicho esto a Jedite se hubiese negado a creerlo-

* * *

-¿Por qué?- La pregunta del otro chico no le sorprendió en lo más minino.

Una sonrisa se deslizo en el rostro de Yu mientras sujetaba los dos platos de pasta con salsa, era simple de hacer y la mayoría del tiempo le quedaba bien, esperaba que este fuera uno de esas veces.

-Eres más joven que yo- contesto mirándolo- Y me parece que Jedit…- se detuvo un momento- Que yo, en aquel momento, no hubiese logrado imaginar una versión de ti que fuera menor que yo- el otro asintió después de unos segundos –Aun ahora ayuda que seamos casi de la misma edad- concluyo tendiéndole el plato.

El de cabello negro lo miro una vez más antes de tomar el plato y tomar el primer bocado.

Kazuki era toda la prueba que necesitaba de que eran tremendamente diferentes y al mismo tiempo tan iguales a sus anteriores encarnaciones.

Los ojos de Kazuki se abrieron cuando saboreo la salsa sobre la pasta, sus ojos estaban llenos de un asombro infantil que el jamás había visto en Kunzite, ni siquiera cuando eran niños.

Tambien era más inseguro y al mismo tiempo más firme, no es que fuera mejor o peor en algún sentido.

Solo era que Kazuki no tenía la necesidad de permanecer fuertes por el resto de ellos.

Tomo un bocado, mientras rememoraba su vida pasada un poco; Zoicite era alguien a quien proteger, Neflyte su mejor amigo, Endymion un compañero de bromas, alguien en que apoyarse.

Kunzite… a Kunzite lo había odiado.

O por lo menos pensó que lo había odiado, no era difícil de entender el porque;

Antes de llegar a palacio todo lo que había tenido era Zoicite, su hermano a quien se suponía debía proteger, entonces habían sido reclutados por su potencial para la guardia del príncipe y Kunzite había entrado en escena.

No había sido un niño precisamente aunque tampoco un adulto, ni siquiera podría calificar como un adolescente, pero era tan responsable como cualquier adulto y Zoicite había empezado a tratarle como su protector y él había odiado eso, había estado celoso y pensó que el mayor planeaba tomar a Zoicite lejos de él.

Al final, Kunzite si le había quitado algo; le había quitado el deber de crecer más rápido para cuidar de su hermano, le había tomado mucho entender que Kunzite no había querido que terminara como el serio y casi estoico por necesidad de mantener seguros al resto, Kunzite había tenido que crecer demasiado pronto y no había querido que lo mismo le pasara.

Kunzite le había permitido ser un niño.

Sonrio ligeramente, es cierto que estaba molesto por no poder enfrentar a Beryl por lo que les había hecho pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera aliviado por no _tener_ que enfrentarla.

No había nada de que proteger a Darien, podía continuar con su vida normal, esta vez Kazuki no tendría que sacrificar esa parte infantil de sí mismo por el bien del resto.

* * *

Se sentía extraño, estuvo de acuerdo en su mente.

El recodaba perfectamente como se había sentido acerca de Jedite en su vida pasada.

La primera vez que se conocieron, el había pensado que se parecían.

Cualquier otra persona habría pensado que ese pensamiento no tenía razón de ser; Jedite había sido carismático aun a sus cortos siete años de edad y el ya había sido casi estoico a los once, Jedite era como el sol y a el podría haber sido mejor compararlo con la luna.

Pero sus miradas se parecían, los ojos de alguien que crecía demasiado rápido y demasiado pronto.

Una parte de él se había sentido aliviado, se le había ocurrido que el rubio podría compartir la carga que el mismo había elegido llevar en silencio.

Entonces había visto al rubio sonreírle a Endymion y se había dado cuenta que Jedite todavía tenía algo que él había perdido.

Se parecían y recordó repentinamente el día que había despertado para darse cuenta de lo que realmente significaba proteger a Endymion, recordó como había deseado que alguien, quien fuera, tomara ese peso de encima.

Se vio a sí mismo en Jedite y decidió que podía seguir cargando el peso por sí mismo, ninguno seria un niño mucho más pero él quería que lo fueran todo el tiempo posible.

Ahora mismo la reencarnación Jedite era mayor que él y también parecía que había pasado por mucho más.

Se sentía como si sus papeles se invirtieron repentinamente y Yu llevara una carga en su corazón que parecía querer seguir llevando.

Miro de reojo al rubio, que comía en silencio. La diferencia era que gran parte de él seguía siendo muy parecido a Kunzite, que siempre quería proteger a sus hermanos.

Kunzite no le permitiría a Jedite cargar con nada que podría hacerlo derrumbarse y mientras él no era lo suficientemente fuerte para arrebatarle el dolor a su amigo rubio, sin duda podría aligerar su carga.

Pero esta vez no tenía porque apresurarse como la última vez, no había una guerra para luchar y no parecía que la vida de Darien corriera peligro.

Aunque tendría que asegurarse de ello.

Pero mientras tanto podía centrarse en disfrutar su comida y pensar en que iba a hacer en su c_ita._

Dejo que una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujara en su rostro mientras tomaba otro bocado.

* * *

-Sí, todo está bien –hablo por el teléfono mirando alrededor del apartamento –Muchas gracias por su rápida colaboración –concluye, colgando el teléfono.

En la mesa Neil, mira con atención a la cocina casi como si esperara que desapareciera con un parpadeo.

El supone que la cocina está muy bien equipada, pero no entiende la razón de la actitud del otro.

Los ojos azules se mueven hacia el -¿Quieres que salgamos a revisar la zona?- le pregunta.

-No, me siento un poco cansado- es una mentira, pues acaba de pasar todo un vuelo durmiendo pero…

-Entonces quedémonos-

La realidad es que el único que está cansado es Neil, pero dado que el castaño ha demostrado una inmensa incapacidad para cuidar de sí mismo.

El no puede dejar de encontrarlo un poco extraño, pues el otro obviamente sabe cuando algo anda mal consigo mismo pero tiende a optar por ignorarlo.

De lo poco que recuerda Neflyte era quien era más capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, había sido torpe pero también era el que sabia como cuidar mejor de su cuerpo y su mente, al mismo tiempo también era el más capaz de cuidar a los demás.

Al final de su vida había sido elegante y firme, siempre manteniendo el control de si mismo… aun en el momento de su muerte.

Se quedo de piedra y noto la mirada de Neil en el repentinamente.

De repente podía recordarlo, la imagen de Neil… No, Neflyte de rodilla ante ellos, ante una mujer y algunos hombres cuyos rostros no podía recordar, su mirada firme ante la mujer, desafiante de esa forma en solo él podía serlo; elegante aun ante lo que significaba su fin.

La imagen se desvaneció dejándolo tambaleándose, sintió brazos sujetarlo y se dio cuenta que Neil le sujetaba para evitar su caída.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto con voz suave, por el ángulo en que estaba no podía ver su expresión y agradeció eso profundamente.

No quería ver esa expresión preocupada en la cara del hombre a quien había dejado morir.

-Yo… no lo sé- y esa era la verdad, pues no logro forzar a su mente a inventar una excusa.

Por primera vez desde que decidió venir a Tokio por respuesta tuvo miedo de enfrentarse a ese pasado que veía en sus sueños.

Había asumido que él y Neil habían sido amigos en aquella vida, lo mismo con Jedite.

Pero en ese recuerdo ambos, él y Jedite, habían observado a Neflyte ser derrotado sin mover un musculo para ayudar.

¿Qué había sucedido en su vida pasada?

* * *

El observo la expresión confusa de Zack con preocupación, el otro parecía repentinamente inseguro.

-Deberías ir a descansar- le dijo con suavidad.

El otro asintió, negándose a mirarlo.

El lo observo alejarse con el ceño fruncido, el rubio se detuvo antes de entrar a uno de los cuartos –Neil- su voz sonaba débil pero el rubio lo miro con sus ojos verdes brillando con fiereza- Mantente alejado de las mujeres pelirrojas- Una parte de él quería cuestionar al rubio pero había algo salvaje en los ojos verdes del más joven.

El otro pedía algo irracional pero de igual manera quería hacer acepto –Lo hare- eso le gano una sonrisa débil del rubio.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que el rubio no lo oía cuestiono en voz alta -¿Pelirrojas?-

_**-Se refiere a la bruja pelirroja; Beryl- **_fue la respuesta suave.

El nombre hizo sonar campanas en su mente y una oleada de ira le atravesó –Ella se los llevo- dijo, repentinamente seguro – A Jedite y Zoicite, ella… ella les hizo algo terrible-

No estaba del todo seguro pero podía recordarlo los ojos insensibles de Jedite, la mirada burlona de Zoicite.

Apretó los puños, antes de hacer una mueca. Cumpliría su promesa y se mantendría alejado de Beryl.

En su lugar se aseguraría de permanecer cerca de los dos rubios, asegurando que los dos se mantuvieran tan lejos de esa mujer como les fuera posible.

* * *

_**Buenas, aquí yo :D**_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, aunque en este hubo romance cero u.u **_

_**Sobre todo se trataba de la forma en que se ven los chicos los unos a los otros en comparación a la forma en la que se veían el original shitennou entre ellos, me falto especificar cómo ve Neil a Zack pero es que al rubio le dio por recordar y me saco del bucle D:**_

_**Muchas gracias por comentar:**_

_**Naiara Moon:**__Yup, ya me siento bastante mejor porque se me bajo un poco la presión que tenia encima, muchas gracias por preocuparte. En cuanto a porque, creo que en alguno capitulo explique qué Mina no recordaba a Kunzite y la versión de Beryl de Kunzite distaba bastante del original y dista mucho mas de Kazuki, en el capitulo en el que Mina y Kazu se encuentran por primera vez (desde el punto de vista de Mina) dice que ella busca algo, no sabe que exactamente, en sus ojos y no lo encuentra._

_Sin sus recuerdos Mina no tenia razón para fijarse realmente en el Kunzite de Beryl pero inconscientemente puede recordar que después de que Beryl le lavara el cerebro a Kunzite por primera vez a Kunzite en el milenio de plata, el único cambio físico que sufrió fue un cambio en su color de ojos y su mirada por ello busca esa frialdad en la mirada de Kazuki y al no encontrarla ella no puede pensar en Kazu como su enemigo y esa es la forma en que ve a Kunzite. El único que Kunzite que recuerda es su enemigo con ojos de plata y actitud de un frio psicópata, cualquier similitud física fue ignorada en el momento en que ella vio los ojos de Kazu._

_**Dinas: **__Me quedo con este nombre xD como vez vamos más cerca pero todavía no hay reunión, creo que el cap que viene aunque no aseguro nada e.e_

_En cuanto a la Lealtad del shitennou, bueno yo realmente escribí para esa historia más de lo que lo hice para esta, el problema fue lo que escribí; Varios capítulos de la reescritura, El epilogo, El capítulo final y muchas ideas para la secuela, en cuanto al capítulo que vienes pues ese no colabora u.u tratare de hacer lo posible para escribirlo pero no quiero forzarme a escribirlo que si no me sale muy mal._

_**yomii20: **__xD espero que sigas disfrutándolo._

_**Faby Amy Mizuno: **__Así funcionan las cosas con Yu y Rei :D_

_**SELENE 333: **__Y todavía no hay encuentro xD tratare de que sea en el próximo._

_**Minako992:**__ En el comentario de arriba explique el porqué xD y se entiende justo cuando acabas de terminar es que la intriga se pone en su punto mas alto._

_**Bye :D **_

_**Dejad comentarios.**_


	25. The shitennou

Cuando Zack abrió los ojos fue con una poderosa sensación de pánico dominando sus sentidos y con el corazón acelerado, casi como si hubiese estado corriendo un maratón.

Trato de llevarse una mano a la cara pero sus músculos no le respondieron.

_Cálmate, _se ordeno a si mismo mientras tomaba aliento.

_Inhala, exhala. _Repitió las palabras como un mantra en su cabeza, mientras forzaba a su cuerpo a realizar dichas acciones.

Tomo más que unos pocos minutos el recuperar el control de su cuerpo y aun así sus manos todavía temblaban.

Reprimió un estremecimiento.

¿Qué_ estaba soñando?_

Por lo menos está seguro de que no tenía que ver con Neil.

Cierra los ojos por un segundo tratando de centrarse.

A su mente le viene la imagen de un par de ojos color plata, pero muchos más brillantes que el propio metal, mucho más vivo.

_Los ojos del otro lo miran desapasionadamente como si no le importara su presencia o no le interesa los suficiente._

Siente una punzada ligera ante ese pensamiento.

_Hay cuatro hombres centrados en sostener al hombre de cabello plata, pero a pesar de ello la postura de dicho hombre es laxa casi perezosa._

_Sus ojos lo miran otra vez y comenta, como quien habla del clima – Este no es tu mejor plan – _

_Su boca se abre –Al contrario, es un plan a prueba de fallas para mi reina–_

_Los labios del otro se curvan en una sonrisa burlona –Debiste haber hecho uno a prueba de tontos o de otra manera la propia Beryl lo arruinara–_

Aquellas palabras que habrían causado su ira en otra era, ahora le resultan divertidas.

_Esas palabras hacen que los otros hombres que lo sostienen reaccionen, uno de ellos saca un látigo y comienza a golpear al peli plateado._

_Este ni siquiera reacciona, casi podría decirse que la acción no le molesta más de lo que a uno le molesta la picada de un mosquito, quizás menos._

–_Ríndete de una vez, Kunzite– gruñe, con no poco fastidio._

_Ha perdido mucho tiempo en esto, mucho más del previsto y le molesta de una manera que no se detiene a analizar._

_Sabe que el líder del shitennou es uno de los hombres más poderosos del planeta pero esto es solo risible._

–_Ella me tendrá, si– él contesta en ese mismo tono desapasionado– pero será cuando en este cuerpo no queden fuerzas para luchar, hasta entonces mucho me temo que tendrás que aprender a ser paciente–_

Nuevamente aquel recuerdo le deja más que un poco horrorizado consigo mismo.

_¿Qué clase de hombre era yo?_

Sin embargo también dejan atrás un extraño sentido de admiración y orgullo hacia el hombre que mira a la oscuridad y se resiste con todas sus fuerzas.

Mira al reloj en la mesilla.

_8:00 AM_.

Los números parpadean en la maquinita y él se pregunta cuáles son sus probabilidades de salir del apartamento sin que Neil se dé cuenta.

Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, abre su maleta y toma una camisa y un pantalón bastantes simples, además de su billetera.

Abre la puerta con cuidado y parpadea un poco sorprendido cuando se da cuenta que no hay nadie en el pasillo, ni ruido en la cocina.

_De verdad debió estar cansado._

Soltando un suspiro de alivio, cierra la puerta con cuidado tras de sí.

Pone sus zapatos lo más rápido posible y a último segundo se detiene volviendo hacia atrás.

Abre varios cajones antes de encontrar algunos post-its y un bolígrafo.

"_Vuelvo más tarde" _ escribe en su letra pulcra antes de pegar la nota al refrigerador y por si acaso saca una tarjeta de su billetera y escribe la secuencia de números en la nota mientras coloca la tarjeta en el estante más cercano.

Luego voltea y sale por la puerta tan rápido como puede haciendo el menor sonido posible.

Mira hacia el cielo azulado y suelta un suspiro de alivio al sentir el calor invadir su piel.

En esta época del año no parece que el frio sea algo de lo que preocuparse en este país y en silencio agradece al destino por ese pequeño favor.

Inhala una vez más tratando de calmarse y pensar que hacer, además de huir de su apartamento y cualquier idea de Neil de ponerse a buscar a Jedite.

_Turismo_.

La idea la viene a la cabeza sin mucho pensar y mientras podría parecer algo estúpido que hacer cuando esta por tener una crisis emocional, la idea parece tan buena como cualquier otra.

Así que se dirige a la librería más cercana, donde espera poder pedir prestado un computador para buscar las atracciones turísticas más atractivas en Azuba-juban.

Un par de horas más tardes y varias paradas después se encuentra en frente de la escalinata de un templo sintoísta.

_Hikawa shrine._

Normalmente, el supone, un santuario de este tipo no sería considerado una atracción turística.

De hecho el probablemente pensar en un santuario como algo así podría considerarse un poco insultante, pero el caso es que él nunca ha estado en un sitio así antes y también se le suma el hecho de que dada la época del año el santuario está lleno de flores de cerezo y el no puede evitar quedarse boquiabierto a la vista.

Aprieta los dedos alrededor de su cámara recién comprada (¡Hey! Tenía que completar el Look de turista y la verdad es que aquel lugar se merece más de un par de fotografías) y sonríe una sonrisa emocionada.

Sube las escalinatas lentamente, todavía extasiado con la vista hermosa, tan concentrado que no se da cuenta cuando una persona se detiene en frente de él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Hace un sonido avergonzado y mira a la persona delante de él; es una mujer de cabello negro largo y ojos violeta vestida con lo que probablemente es el vestuario tradicional de una doncella del santuario.

Es una _Miko_.

Resiste la imperiosa necesidad de levantar la cámara y tomar una foto, porque la mujer lo mira con el ceño fruncido y tiene la sensación que cometer tal descortesía no lo pondrá en los buenos libros de la Miko.

Observa cuidadosamente como las manos de la mujer tiemblan ligeramente, no como si estuviera asustada, sino más bien como si resistiera la necesidad de tomar algo en sus manos.

–Buenos días– comienza con lo que espera sea un correcto japonés y una sonrisa avergonzada– Espero no incordiar, acabo de llegar a Japón y no pude evitar la necesidad de contemplar este hermoso santuario ¿Es posible que tome algunas fotografías? –consulta con suavidad, esperando poder encantar a la Miko para deshacer cualquier cosa que haya hecho mal desde el momento en que puso un pie en el santuario.

Sus labios se juntan y su mirada se estrecha y él sabe que de alguna manera cometió un error, aunque no está seguro de que exactamente pudo haber hecho para molestarla tanto.

Aun así la sacerdotisa asiente ligeramente.

–Acompáñeme –dice en un tono imperioso y el parpadea un poco.

La sacerdotisa empieza a caminar y por un momento el tantea la opción de dar la vuelta y salir de aquel lugar, pero decide que el caerle mal a la sacerdotisa no es suficiente razón para perder la oportunidad de ver el templo un poco.

Así que la sigue distraídamente, ella se detiene en la puerta y llama con voz fuerte e impaciente – ¡Fudo-san! – Luego se detiene a esperar.

Pasa un minuto y el está empezando a preguntarse si la persona a quien ella llamo podría no haberla escuchado cuando un destello rubio aparece.

Un hombre rubio cruza el pasillo, también vestido como la Miko pero con un _hakama_ de color azul, y sus ojos azules pasan por encima de él sin mostrar el más mínimo reconocimiento y el mismo Zack se esfuerza por evitar que cualquier emoción se muestre en su rostro.

Interiormente una vocecita canta, _Un desastre, todo es un desastre, _ casi con diversión y él se pregunta si así se siente la histeria.

Los ojos del rubio lo miran ahora con ligera curiosidad y por alguna razón Zack se calma lo suficiente para evitar que su sonrisa se tense en algo más bien falso.

El otro rubio asiente hacia la miko y pregunta – ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, _Miko-sama_? –Hay algo burlón acerca de las palabras del rubio, aunque Zack no puede detectar más que respeto en su tono.

–Este hombre, Z… –Se detiene como si hubiese empezado a decir algo y repentinamente recordara que no conoce su nombre, y le lanza una mirada de cuestionamiento.

–Zacharias– interviene y al recordar algunas costumbres japonesas agrega– Shimizu–

–Shimizu-san está interesado en recorrer los terrenos del santuario– comienza, mirando al de ojos azules como si esperara alguna respuesta específica del otro –por favor acompáñale–

El rubio ladea la cabeza –Apenas he estado aquí por unos días– señala– ¿Está segura de que no sería mejor idea que _Nicolás_ – el nombre es pronunciado con molestia– se encargara de ello? –

La mujer ladea la cabeza –No, estoy segura de que podrás–

El rubio se encoge de hombros, antes de volver su mirada hacia él.

Aun no hay reconocimiento en esos ojos y él se pregunta si no estará alguna clase de doble o si él no estará alucinando e imaginando el aspecto del otro.

–Por favor, sígame– dice con suavidad y empiezan a caminar fuera.

Él le sigue y murmura –Lamento las molestias –

–Es mi trabajo – es la escueta respuesta y el nota distraídamente como la mano derecha se encrespa un poco como si quisiera apretar el puño pero se negara a hacerlo.

Es en ese momento cuando tiene la sensación de ser observado y sabe casi sin mirar que la Miko les observa fijamente desde algún lugar.

* * *

El mira con fijeza y ligero fastidio la nota de Zack.

No le resulta difícil de creer que Zack con su energía contenida haya sido incapaz de quedarse quieto el suficiente tiempo para que el despertara, mas aun teniendo en cuenta de que esta a un paso de resolver una de las interrogantes que han perseguido al rubio durante toda su vida.

Suspira levemente apartándose el pelo de la cara, se pregunta porque el rubio no pudo simplemente despertarlo antes de irse.

Abre el refrigerador con cuidado, casi sorprendido por la cantidad de comida allí adentro.

Nuevamente se pregunta cómo se las abra ingeniado el rubio para que tuvieran un apartamento preparado de esta forma tan rápido.

Cierra el refrigerador con un deje de molestia y en su lugar toma la tarjeta del estante antes de memorizar los números de la nota.

La tarjeta le resulta ligeramente peculiar pero supone que si no pudiera usarla sin estar con Zack, entonces el rubio no la habría dejado allí.

Vuelve a su habitación para colocar algo de ropa que se ligeramente más presentable para salir del apartamento, mientras se concentra en recordar exactamente en qué parte de Azuba se encuentra y como llegar desde allí a la zona comercial, donde encontrar algo de comer debería ser fácil y dicho sea de paso parecía un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar a buscar a Jedite o a Zack.

Al final se pone un par de pantalones con bolsillos a los lados de color caqui que no había usado en años y que para su infinita sorpresa todavía parecían quedarle, y una simple franela negra sin ningún estampado o dibujo que en otro tiempo le había quedado totalmente al cuerpo pero que ahora le queda ligeramente ancha.

Hace una mueca a su reflejo decidiendo que Marie podría tener razón y que el necesita comer mejor.

Salió de la habitación y el apartamento, caminando de forma seguro sabiendo perfectamente hacia donde se dirigía, y cuando diviso las primeras tiendas a su alrededor no pudo evitar sonreír en señal de suficiencia.

Por supuesto que había memorizado bien.

Todavía un poco irritado por la forma en la que Zack se había marchado, no pudo evitar desear que el rubio se hubiese perdido aunque fuera un poco, al menos eso haría mejorar su humor, siempre y cuando no se hubiera perdido demasiado.

Doblo una esquina y… choco contra lo que bien podría haber sido una pared de ladrillos.

Lógicamente, como cuando un choca con una pared, fue él quien acabo en el suelo y parpadeando sorprendido.

Sabiendo que había sido su propia culpa por caminar tan concentrado en sus pensamientos y su patética excusa para una venganza, Neil levanto la vista encontrándose con que la pared de ladrillos le ofrecía una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Lo primero que noto es que dicha pared de ladrillo tenia la piel morena y que era bastante alto e intimidante.

Su cabello era de color negro con hebras de color blanco-plateado reluciendo aquí y allá.

Lo último que noto fueron los ojos azul-plateados que los observaron evaluadoramente y que se estrecharon cuando dicha evaluación termino.

La voz de la pared de ladrillo era suave y con un ligero borde de tensión cuando el hombre hablo –¿Me acompañarías a comer? –

Asintió mirando al otro con ligera incredulidad y sabiendo muy bien que aunque aquello estaba formulado como una pregunta, en realidad era solo una declaración.

Después de todo uno no se negaba a obedecer al gran general del oeste cuando te miraba de esa manera.

* * *

_**De nuevo terminamos este capítulo con cero romance, así pasemos a las otras cosas.**_

_**Como prometí en realidad hubo encuentros en este capítulo (Mirad que me costó porque la pequeña escenita de Zack en el cap anterior me ha revuelto la historia un poco) aunque hubo cero conversación interesante entre nuestros queridos shitennou.**_

_**Muchas gracias por comentar :D**_

_**Minako992: **__Estoy contenta de haber logrado explicarme, y de nuevo estoy bastante centrada en tratar de desarrollar bien sus personajes : D así que muchas gracias por el cumplido._

_**Diana Patricia535: **__Que bueno que hayas disfrutado el cap._

_**Faby Amy Mizuno: **__Yo he tenido ese impulso por lo menos con Neil y Yu, aunque no estaría de más abrazare a Kazuki y me han dicho que Zack no es propenso a rechazar abrazos xD_

_**Naiara Moon: **__Viva la ternura del shitennou, nada mas imagínate si fueran unos miniaturas y cuanto se multiplicaría esa ternura *-*_

_**Artemisa: **__Si es que hasta yo esperaba que se encontraran pero buuuueno, ya por fin tenemos un "encuentro" aunque todavía falta desentramar la situación y el encuentro senshi y shitennou._

_**SELENE 333: **__sorry por no poder subir para navidad, pero la verdad es que no se pudo… entre mi cabeza no colaboradora y las mil y una cosa que hacer para las fiestas u.u se queda uno sin tiempo._

_Bye-bye _

_Dejad comentarios que hacen felices a los gatitos y yo tengo uno de esos._


	26. Sobre encuentros

– ¿Solo eso? –Neil se remueve un poco incomodo ante la mirada fría del hombre a su lado.

_¿Solo eso? _ ¡Si acaba de pedir más de lo que come un día!

La ceja del otro se alza y por un momento Neil se estremece, totalmente seguro de que ha hablado en voz alta.

Se aclara la garganta, añadiendo un plato mas de hot cake's a su pedido y dejando escapar un suspiro aliviado cuando el otro aparta la mirada, centrándose en pedir su propio desayuno.

Su alivio solo dura temporalmente, porque segundos más tarde vuelve a ser el receptor de la mirada azul plateada del hombre que, el está seguro, fue Kunzite en otra vida. Y que, al parecer, sigue teniendo un aura tan intimidante como el general de oeste.

–Tu camisa te queda ancha –señala con frialdad y Neil nuevamente se remueve nervioso.

A pesar de que su tono no es precisamente critico, el no puede evitar la sensación de aprehensión en su pecho.

– ¿Por qué? –

Suspira y se lleva su mano al puente de la nariz para masajear levemente.

Cierra los ojos por un momento y cuando los vuelve a abrir mira directo a los ojos del otro –Por que estaba siendo un idiota– admite en un tono tan plano como el que el otro hombre utilizo para hacer su pregunta.

El pelinegro asiente ligeramente – ¿"estaba"? –

–Si –contesta – recientemente he decidido que debo dejar de hacerlo–

–Bueno – Se pregunta como una palabra puede sonar tan intimidante, bien podría haberlo amenazado y tendría el mismo efecto.

Logra resistir la mirada por dos minutos (se pregunta qué tan malo es que sienta una pizca de orgullo ante este hecho) – ¡Deja de mirarme asi! –

Su respuesta es una ceja levantada y una mirada divertida.

–Bien, haz lo que quieres – se cruza de brazos y por un momento se pregunta qué tan infantil sonara ante el hombre mayor… – ¿Qué edad tienes? – pregunta repentinamente.

El otro inclina la cabeza y su sonrisa tiene un deje divertido cuando contesta –18–

–Eres menor que yo– dice después de un minuto de mutismo –Eres menor que _Zack– _quizás esta siendo un poco exagerado, luego levanta la mirada y exige en un tono tenue –Por favor dime que eres mayor que Jedite–

–Yu – el otro lo corrige y agrega para contestar– Es dos años mayor que yo–

Sus dos cejas se alzan en sorpresa, porque no puede imaginar un mundo en el que infantil Jedite sea mayor que Kunzite.

–Okey, está bien –dice inútilmente, luego vuelve su mirada hacia el camarero que pasa por su lado – tráigame el café más grande que tenga– ordena.

* * *

–allí hay flores de cerezo– el otro rubio señala con sequedad, apuntando alrededor –y allí hay _mas _flores de cerezo– añade con falsa sorpresa y Zack no puede evitar sonreír divertido, mientras levanta y toma otra foto, de la hermosa imagen de las flores de _sakura._

Su pequeño recorrido ya está casi por terminar y de hecho están a punto de volver a su punto de inicio. Yu (O Jedite, como una parte de su mente no se cansa de señalar) no ha dado muestras de ser un psicópata asesino, mas allá de murmurar el nombre de su aparente compañero de trabajo con rabia.

–Oh– escucha a su acompañante exclamar en voz baja y voltea a tiempo para observar la sonrisa picara que se dibuja en su rostro –Y si miramos hacia adelante, veras algo que quieres ver–

Sorprendido por el comentario gira su cabeza sin pensar.

De inmediato puede sentir su boca secarse repentinamente y sus dos manos se envuelven fuertemente alrededor de su cámara.

Porque la visión en frente de él no es solo algo querría ver, algo que ni siquiera sabía que quería ver, sino que es la perfección encarnada a Zacharias.

Casi sin pensar levanta la cámara y toma una foto, el sonido del obturador haciéndose eco en el aire y alertando a la mujer de cabello azul que habla con la Miko de su presencia.

Sus ojos azul claro se encuentran con par más obscuro y Zack sabe que su boca está abierta y que debe parecer un idiota.

Sabe que debería cerrar su boca y quizás disculparse por quedarse mirando como un idiota.

En su lugar toma otra foto.

Luego todo su cuerpo se para en seco cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y su rostro puede o no puede estar ardiendo más que el sol (Tan rojo como un tomate, amigos).

Le toma un momento para darse cuenta de que no todo su cuerpo se detuvo y que su boca está abierta y arrojando disculpas en un veloz balbuceo y de inmediato pone remedio a la situación cerrando su boca.

Trata de reponerse y toma aire antes de hablar _ –_Mi nombre es idiota y lo siento por ser un Zack–la frase sale atropelladamente y le toma más tiempo del necesario darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

No necesita mirar para saber que la risa ahogada proviene del hombre a su lado y apenas se abstiene de lanzarle una mirada indignada.

La chica con ojos azules suelta una risita linda y Zack decide que no le molesta estar haciendo el ridículo si ese es el resultado.

–Yo– comenta el hombre a su lado en voz muy baja– desearía haber grabado _todo_ esto–

Esta vez en realidad le lanza una mirada al otro rubio, quien tan solo parpadea inocentemente, fingiendo no haber pronunciado palabra.

Se aclara la garganta un momento y vuelve a mirar a la ninfa que hay en frente de el –Juro que por lo general no actuó de esta manera, pero dada la situación no puedo ser culpado –Los ojos de la chica parpadean suavemente hacia el– Soy Zacharias Shimizu –se presenta con cuidado de no enredarse con sus propias palabras –Y en este momento estoy seguro de que no podría tener mayor placer que el conocer su nombre, señorita…–

_Excepto si ella te besara, eso sería placentero…_ Un pensamiento se desliza por su mente y el decide ignorarlo, a menos de momento, pues podría ser útil en el futuro.

La peliazul lo mira especulativamente antes de completar su frase –Amy Mizuno–

–Mizuno-san –Sonríe al pronunciar el apellido y se felicita a sí mismo por no decir su nombre, aquello habría sido descortés de su parte, levanta la cámara una vez más – Espero que no le haya molestado que le tomara una foto –Y con su sonrisa mas encantadora añade –Pero me temo que me he encontrado cautivado–

Mizuno-san se sonroja levemente ante sus palabras pero sacude la cabeza levemente –Puedo ver que su intención no fue ofender, Shimizu-kun–

* * *

Yu observa el intercambio con curiosidad, independientemente de la primera parte, en donde su hermano pequeño se había avergonzado a sí mismo, todo parece ir bien, o por lo menos mucho mejor que su primer encuentro con Rei.

Observa a la chica, Mercury está seguro, sonrojarse levemente mientras contesta.

Hay algo en su tono que alienta a Zack, quien de inmediato se pone ligeramente más firme y su sonrisa se vuelve más brillante, de forma que ahora parece ser la encarnación del sol en la tierra o algo muy cercano.

–Acabo de llegar a Japón y me encuentro haciendo un poco de turismo, debo decir que me encuentro encantado por lo que he visto–

Esta vez la chica no se sonroja pero independientemente de esto puede notar que las palabras la afectan – ¿Puedo saber que lo trae aquí? –

Los ojos de la sacerdotisa miran al rubio como dardos, en espera de su respuesta pero Zack, tan centrado como esta en la otra chica, ni siquiera lo nota.

Pero Yu se tensa casi imperceptiblemente.

–Vine a estudiar medicina en la universidad de Tokio–

El suelta un muy ligero suspiro de alivio y apenas logra evitar lanza una mirada aprobadora a su hermano, tanto por haberse librado de una trampa como por haber despertado el interés de la Sailor del conocimiento.

–Yo empezare allí este año– comenta la chica, con un tono ligeramente sorprendido.

Decide que es el mejor momento para unirse a la conversación –Igual yo, aunque en mi caso estudiare psicología– Los ojos verdes de Zacharias lo estudian por un momento con un toque de curiosidad y cautela que no sabe bien cómo interpretar.

–Mientras que el resto de nosotros, mortales, tendremos que conformarnos con algo a nuestro alcance –Es la intervención de Rei, aunque no suena ni ligeramente amarga.

El se encoge de hombros –Seguro que si de verdad quisieras ir, podrías–es su respuesta.

La mirada de Mizuno contiene un ligero toque de reproche mientras mira a la Miko –Estoy segura de que todas podrían con un poco mas de esfuerzo–

Rei se encoge de hombros –Mina y yo iremos donde Serena vaya–

Mizuno aparta la mirada, aparentemente apaciguada por la respuesta y vuelve a fijar su mirada en Zacharias –Espero que tengas suerte en el examen, Shimizu-san – luego hace un gesto pensativo y añade– Si deseas ayuda para estudiar, no me molestaría–

La cara del rubio se ilumina de repente –Eso sería muy amable de tu parte– el toma un instante para sorprenderse que el otro en realidad logre mantener su entusiasmo fuera de su voz.

–¿Tienes donde anotar? –es la siguiente pregunta y el rubio sonrio en respuesta.

–Te puedo asegurar que lo voy a recordar– Mizuno le regalo una sonrisa casi tímida y después volteo a mirar a la Miko.

–Te veré más tarde Rei– y dándole una sonrisa a la Miko se marcho.

Su rubio hermano la observo por un segundo antes de volverse hacia Rei con una sonrisa que casi no le cavia en el rostro.

–Muchas gracias por su amabilidad, Miko-sama, de verdad que disfrute mucho al recorrer el templo– Se pregunto si la Miko, al igual que él, sabía exactamente que parte del recorrido había disfrutado mas –Muchas gracias también, Fudo-san – Y con esas palabras se marcho.

Yu le dedico una mirada fugaz, preguntándose cuanto tardaría en darse cuenta de que había una nota con su número telefónico en uno de sus bolsillos.

Si recordaba lo suficiente, a buen seguro la buscaría a penas salir, siempre y cuando no estuviera demasiado ocupado soñando despierto.

Si no… habría que esperar a ver qué tan descuidado era su hermano en esta nueva vida.

Se volvió justo a tiempo para ver como Rei abría la boca mirándolo con cuidado –Fudo-san ¿Podría…?– pero cualquier cosa que fuera a decir se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Nicolás, quien lanzaba miradas furibundas hacia él.

–Fudo– gruño– ya es hora de que dejes de holgazanear– podría sentir la ira y los celos destilar del otro y sonrio suavemente en respuesta.

– ¿Yo? –Pregunto en un tono inocente– si solo sigo órdenes–

–Nicolás– la Miko dijo en un tono molesto, y el castaño, aparentemente reparando en su presencia, se estremeció mientras palidecía un poco –No me interrumpas, y Fudo-san estaba haciendo lo que yo le mande–añadió entre cerrando los ojos.

–Pero el…– intento y la sonrisa de Yu creció cuando vio a Rei dirigirle otra mirada fulminante.

–Fudo-san –continuo en el mismo tono, aunque no tuvo ni de lejos el mismo efecto en el.

Le dirigió una sonrisa brillante – ¿Si? –

La sacerdotisa parpadeo un poco, casi sorprendida por su actitud –Necesito ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas para el santuario y para el abuelo, quiero que me acompañes pero podrías tener que quedarte después de tiempo–

–Sería un honor acompañarla, _Miko-sama _– contesto aun sonriente, Rei le regreso la sonrisa tentativamente.

–Deberías cambiarte– añadió, antes de marcharse, presuntamente, a hacer lo dicho.

Antes de empezar a caminar en dirección al tiempo, volteo y le ofreció una sonrisa decididamente triunfante al castaño, que se quedo de pie hirviendo en silencio.

* * *

Neil escogió otro conjunto de prendas, antes de voltear y mirar al pelinegro que observa la ropa con una mirada de concentración.

Era el tipo de mirada que Kunzite solía hacer cuando estaba planificando y se le hizo ligeramente extraño observar esa mirada en el rostro más abierto de Kazuki.

Se le había hecho aun más extraño cuando el otro le había pedido ayuda para escoger ropa para su cita, luciendo realmente avergonzado por el hecho y habiendo dejado olvidada la máscara de piedra que había usado para observarlo mientras comía su desayuno.

– ¿Estás seguro de que esto me quedara? –

El "esto" en cuestión era una camiseta de manga ¾ gris con cuello en V y ligeras líneas de color azul turquesa en las mangas y el propio cuello, un pantalón de color blanco que si bien no era precisamente al cuerpo tampoco dejaba demasiado a la imaginación.

– ¿Quieres impresionar a alguien, no? –fue su respuesta, por lo visto la ropa del otro tendía a ser más ancha de lo necesario, haciéndolo lucir mucho más flaco de lo que era en realidad.

Cualquiera que lo viera a si vestido se llevaría un shock y estaba completamente seguro de que esa clase de ropa le quedaría bien, pues aunque no era ningún "gurú" de la moda o algo similar tenía una idea bastante buena de cómo vestir y como no hacerlo.

Además estaban de rebaja.

Observo las camisas con ligero interés antes de volver a mirar a mirar al, todavía dudoso, general.

–Ve a probártelos y luego dime qué te parece– y dicho esto volvió su atención a la ropa.

* * *

Se miro al espejo y resoplo, la ropa le quedaba casi como una segunda piel y lo hacía sentir ligeramente incomodo.

Al cuerpo pero no precisamente apretada, se pregunto de qué tipo de tela era ese pantalón; aseguraba bien la movilidad y…

Y ese no era el tipo de pensamiento que debería estar teniendo sobre la ropa para su cita.

Sacudió la cabeza antes de salir y encontrarse con el castaño –Te ves bien– el otro le asegura mirándolo de arriba abajo.

El asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a girarse para mirar al espejo, nota distraídamente que Neil se acerca y le quita la liga con la que ato su pelo y este ahora cae como una cortina ligera sobre sus hombros.

El otro sonríe –Mucho mejor–

No puede dejar de estar de acuerdo, pues casi parece otra persona al espejo; no el introvertido Kazuki y mucho menos el estoico general de oeste.

Solo alguien diferente y repentinamente decide que le gusta el cambio.

Él le sonríe en agradecimiento al castaño y este parpadea ligeramente asombrado.

Quizás le había intimidado más de la raya, pero la verdad es que se había preocupado por la apariencia descuidada del otrora elegante general del norte.

Sin embargo, tal y como el mismo había asegurado, parece ser solo como un golpe de idiotez pasajera pues mientras que solo hay conjunto de ropa para él, parece haber unos cinco en los brazos del castaño que deben ser para el mismo.

–Necesito un nuevo guardarropa– explico– Y si Zack no quería que gastara su dinero no debió haberme dado su tarjeta –añadió con una mirada ligeramente vengativa.

– ¿Zoicite? – pregunto mientras volvía a entrar en el vestidor.

–Salió corriendo tan pronto como pudo, y me dejo tirado en el departamento– escucha al otro resoplar atreves de la cortina.

–Eso suena como el – contesto con una ligera sonrisa al pensar en el que fuera el más joven del shitennou.

Puesto que el ocupa.

Sonríe para sí mismo mientras vuelve a ponerse su sencilla camisa negra y sale del vestidor.

Cuando sale no se sorprende al encontrar que los conjuntos de ropa en los brazos de Neil se han multiplicado de manera casi mágica y que además sostiene alrededor de tres cinturones.

Cuando el castaño nota su mirada se remueve ligeramente – ¿Qué? ¡Están de rebaja! –

Hace una mueca al recordar la cantidad de ropa que su prima y Mina lo habían hecho cargar a través del centro comercial y hace una nota para sí mismo; nunca salir con los tres juntos.


End file.
